Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th Emperor
by karndragon
Summary: What if there was no Zero Requiem and instead Lelouch vi Britannia choses to become emperor with the intent of being the emperor of his Britannia.
1. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass obviously.

**A/N: **This is fanfic came from an idea that just popped up in my head. As we know Lelouch became the 99th Emperor of Britannia so that he could put his plan of the Zero Requiem in motion. Well, what if that wasn't the plan at all. What if all Lelouch wanted was just to rule Britannia and change things for the better. Let's find out.

**The Aftermath**

Lelouch vi Britannia, also known as the masked revolutionary Zero had just defeated his parents and destroyed their Ragnarok Connection and in so doing so, prevented time to stop and allow the chance of a tomorrow. With was CC, his accomplice and Suzaku, his old friend, they were victorious as the thought elevator was no more.

"CC, are not going with them?" Lelouch asked.

"When death comes, you should be smiling," CC repeated what Lelouch had told her, "so what will you two do?"

Lelouch and Suzaku looked at CC with such serious looks.

CC continued, "You two have refused Charles's plan and chose to keep the flow of time, with that…"

"That's right," Suzaku spoke as he readied his sword, "Lelouch is Euphie's killer."

"So what?" Lelouch countered turning his attention to the Knight of Seven, "you killed your father and now you've killed Nunnally."

Suzaku flinched and gritted his teeth when Lelouch said those things. There was a moment of silence between the three.

Lelouch sighed and began to walk away.

"Lelouch, where do think you're going?" Suzaku asked.

"That's none of your business," Lelouch replied bluntly.

CC sighed and got up to follow her accomplice.

"Lelouch," Suzaku called out, "what do you intend to do? What's your plan?"

Lelouch stopped and looked back at Suzaku with a glare, "I don't see any reason to tell you anything." Lelouch continued to walk away. CC looked back at Suzaku and then she went back to follow Lelouch.

Suzaku felt irritated the way Lelouch reacted, "If that's how it's going to be, then fine. He doesn't need to tell me, "he closed his eyes, "I will become the Knight of One and change things for the better."

Lelouch and CC got out of the cave and walked a few distance being careful not to be spotted by the Britannian forces and the Black Knights.

CC was real concern for Lelouch, usually she had a good idea of what he thinking, but now, she wasn't sure.

"CC," Lelouch spoke.

"Hm?" CC replied.

Lelouch looked at CC, "I've decided to become the next Emperor of Britannia."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, I know I've always said that I would literally obliterate Britannia so that a new world can be born but after all that happen and what happened with my selfish parents, I've decided to change my objective."

"Lelouch?'

"By becoming emperor, I can get rid of some of the system that has allowed corruption to infest in Britannia. With my father's rule, Britannia became too arrogant and the evil that has plagued on foreign lands and its people. I'll get rid of it in my reign then the future can really move forward. I know it won't easy and I'm certain I'll be met with opposition but I'll do whatever it takes. It's the least that I can do for the sake of those who died because of me. CC, will you help me accomplish that goal?"

"Lelouch, I'm shocked that you even ask me that," CC gave a soft smile, "we're accomplices, I wouldn't leave even if you tried."

Lelouch smiled back, "Thank you CC. All right, let's go. First, we need to contact Jeremiah, and then we'll go to Pendragon."

Lelouch vi Britannia begins to set his plan. What will await him as he begins his plan and his intent to ruler of the country he had denounced for years?

**That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter, Lelouch begins his planning as he, CC, and Jeremiah make their way to Pendragon.**


	2. The Planning Begins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters.

**A/N: **I'm surprised at the reviews, the story favorites, and story alerts for this. I thank you for all for the support.

To ItalianFan: If you continue to expect this to be not a fanfic with the reason of dissatisfaction of canon plot, you might as well look elsewhere. It is as I stated in the summary as in there is no Zero Requiem in this fanfic. The point of some fanfics is to allow writers to deviate the canon of any series and/or movies. I can't help to wonder if you don't like fanfics with 'what if', then why bother reading this one?

One last thing, some of you may be wondering why I made it that Suzaku would just let Lelouch walk away, the answer is in this chapter.

Anyways, that's all from me and now on to the second chapter.

**The Planning Begins**

Lelouch was able to contacted Jeremiah and had let him know what had happened regarding his parents and the Ragnarok Connection with the Sword of Akasha. It was hard for Jeremiah to believe about what had happened with Marianne, the woman he had so much respect for and still did, was involve and had the intent with Emperor Charles to cause the world to be held in the past forever. It bothered the cybernetic knight greatly that the woman he held such high respect was not only alive in Anya's body but like Emperor Charles, she had ignored the real world and leaving her own children defenseless in foreign land. Jeremiah Gottwald was not sure how to describe it in words.

Lelouch brought Jeremiah in to inform him with the intent to become the next emperor.

"You desire to become emperor my lord?" Jeremiah asked.

"That's right," Lelouch answered, "I desire to reform Britannia for the better. I've been looking at this all wrong."

"What do you mean my lord?"

"I always thought that Britannia itself was just rotten to core and that it would be impossible for the country to redeem itself no matter what. But I was wrong, the reason the way Britannia is what it is today is because my father ran the country."

"My lord?"

"My father's policy has always been, 'the strong will devour the weak'. That damn belief of his is why he was willing to invade other countries and spread war and discrimination to not only to foreign lands but even to our own people. All of this and no one close was able to see the real motivation of that bastard's real goal."

"Yes, that's true. Also those who may know were silenced, the purpose of the OSI and assassins from the Geass Order."

"Yes, I've thought about it when I confronted my parents, if the head is rotten and evil, the body will be infected as well."

"I see," CC spoke, "since Charles was evil and rotten, Britannia itself became infected and its system was evil and rotten as well."

Lelouch nodded, "That's correct."

"Your highness…" Jeremiah spoke

"I will start a new era in Britannia and show the people that my father was wrong. I don't expect this to be easy and I imagine that it will be a long and harsh road but for the sake for those who lives were torn by Britannia's policies and for the sake of those who lost their lives, especially Nunnally…"

Jeremiah flinched at the name of Lelouch's sister and cursed himself for not being able to protect her, "My lord, about Lady Nunnally, forgive me for my incompetence, I should have-"

"Stop it Jeremiah," Lelouch interrupted his knight, "You are not to blame. I blame myself for giving in to my anger and not believing Suzaku and Suzaku for firing the F.L.E.I.A. at the government bureau."

"But still…"

"Jeremiah, you have proven your loyalty and followed my orders, in fact such loyalty and dedication deserves such reward."

"My lord?"

"Jeremiah Gottwald, when I become emperor, I want you to be my personal knight."

Jeremiah was shocked to hear this, "My lord?"

"You will be a Knight of Round. You're a man that I know that I can trust with my life. Please say you will accept a position as a Knight of Round."

Jeremiah was on his right knee with joy, "It will be my honor for such a position and give such extent of my service to you, your majesty."

"Good, let's go, we head for Pendragon."

"Lelouch, are you sure about this?" CC asked.

"Hm? What do you mean CC?" Lelouch asked.

"About changing Britannia, you know that you will meet a lot of resistance. The mindset of most Britannians that was set because of Charles has been ingrained. You'll be dealing with a lot of rebellions. Who knows if you will actually succeed in your plan."

"I know CC, but I intend to go for it. Besides, it's not like I have anything left to live for. I might well do what I can do."

CC and Jeremiah looked at Lelouch with concern.

Lelouch put on a sad smile, "We should go, if we don't hurry, someone might get the idea to take the throne for themselves and things wouldn't change for the better for the people."

Lelouch, CC, and Jeremiah leave and head for the capitol of Britannia.

**The Avalon**

Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Seven had just returned to the Avalon. Suzaku wondered if it was okay for him to just let Lelouch just walk away. On one hand, he knew that Lelouch had to be brought to justice for the things he had done. On the other hand, he knew that things may have ended better at the Kururugi Shrine had it not been for Schneizel's intervention and the fact that though he knew about the geass command that Lelouch placed on him, he got in a situation where his life was in danger and the command took control of him against his will making him fire the F.L.E.I.A. warhead and in which Lelouch's sister, Nunnally was caught in the blast. It was also the fact that the Japanese knight was concentrating in killing the emperor because he was sick of things not going his way to become Knight of One and in a way; he would avenge Lelouch and Nunnally. He figured that he could let Lelouch go with the vow that if Lelouch interfered with his own goal, he would bring him down himself. So for now, it was fine since he figured that Lelouch had nothing left.

He had contacted Schneizel beforehand and informed him of the events that happened in C's World. He headed to the bridge and was greeted by the second prince and his aide, Kanon Maldini. He saw Lloyd and Cecile but he saw that they had uncomfortable looks on their face. Suzaku expected this from them, after all, he declared of assassinating the 98th emperor and that was obviously an act of treason. He wondered if things will be smooth between them again and if they could understand his choice.

"Welcome back Suzaku," Schneizel greeted.

"Thank you your highness," Suzaku responded respectfully as kneeled before Schneizel.

The second princess, Cornelia walked in the bridge and saw the Knight of Seven, "Hmph, so you're back, Kururugi."

"Yes your highness," Suzaku responded to Cornelia.

"Cornelia…?" Schneizel was about to ask but Cornelia answered.

"Gino and Bismarck have left."

"Hm, I see," Schneizel responded, "well, I think it's time that we left as well."

"Yes, we must return to Pendragon," Suzaku stated.

"No, we won't be returning to Pendragon Sir Kururugi," Kanon stated.

"Huh? Why?"

"I've decided that we need to move on with the plan," Schneizel said.

Suzaku was confused, "What plan?"

"I'll tell you on the way. It's the way to assure peace to the world."

"Really?"

"Yes, a way to end all conflict will be at hand. First, we need to go to Cambodia and Suzaku; there is someone who would like to see you."

"Who?"

"You'll see." Schneizel smiled at this.

"I see, but Prince Schneizel, what about my position in becoming Knight of One."

"I haven't forgotten. We'll talk about all about this."

Suzaku nodded, "Alright."

It was there that it was decided that they would head for Cambodia. Suzaku was now confident, confident that his goals were finally realized and controlling Japan was in his reach.

**That's it for now. Next chapter Schneizel informs the Black Knights of his departure, and Kallen and Suzaku confront each other before the departure which will not end well.**


	3. Unexpected Followers Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass

**A/N: **Here is the next installment. I did a little editing on the previous chapter. Instead of having Jeremiah as Knight of Zero, I'll just have him as a Knight of Round.

**Unexpected Followers Part 1**

Lelouch, CC, and Jeremiah arrived in Pendragon. They have arrived in the capital of Britannia in secret. They didn't want anyone to be aware of their presence just yet.

"My lord," Jeremiah spoke, "where shall we go?"

Lelouch ponders this, "That's a good question…I suppose we go check in to a hotel."

"Can we even afford one room right now?" CC asked.

"Not to worry Lady CC, I still have some money left over," Jeremiah assured, "it should be enough to cover two rooms."

"Oh really?" CC asked.

"Yes, VV gave me plenty of funds when he sent me on my mission. I still have plenty left."

"That's excellent," Lelouch said, "we should get moving. We'll figure what to do next."

Lelouch, CC, and Jeremiah went to the nearest hotel to check in two rooms. There, they would formulate a plan for Lelouch to ascend to the throne.

Unknown to them, a young woman with long dark green hair and glasses who also wore a Knight of Round uniform was watching the trio.

"It's them, the immortal woman, CC, the former purist faction leader, Jeremiah Gottwald, and the former prince, Lelouch vi Britannia," the woman said and sighed, "the man who is also Zero." The woman puts her right hand on her chin and ponders, "Why are they here in Pendragon?"

**The Flagship, Ikaruga**

Schneizel, Cornelia, Kanon, and Suzaku met with the core members of the Black Knights in the conference room. Some of the core members of the Black Knights weren't happy to see the Knight of Seven. Kallen was thinking of attacking Suzaku and beat him an inch of his life but she restrained herself of performing such an act because she knew it would just make things worse for herself in the end. Suzaku saw the glare that Kallen was giving to him but did not let that get to him. He was confident that things will work out for himself in the end.

"Now then," Schneizel started things off, "I would like to thank you all for agreeing to see us at this time."

"It's not a problem," Ohgi assured.

The others core members and Viletta nodded while Kallen looked away with disgust. Kaguya and Xingke noticed Kallen's reaction. Ohgi and Viletta sadly shook their heads at Kallen's reaction.

"So Prince Schneizel," Diethard started, "what is it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Yes," the second prince answered, "first, I would like to thank you all for your assistance in putting down the rebellion on Kamine Island. You were all a big help."

"It's no problem," Xingke assured.

"Yes, well the other reason that we're here is to inform you that my staff and I will be leaving."

"So you're heading back to the Britannian capital?" Kaguya asked.

"No, we're not."

This surprised the Black Knights' top officers.

"If you're not going back to Pendragon, then where are you going?" Viletta asked.

"We can't exactly tell you," Kanon answered, "something has happened and we need to be away for a while."

"W-Wait, what about what we were going to discuss?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes, about that, we're going have to put the discussion off indefinitely until we can be sure it will be alright," Schneizel said.

"Has something happened?" Todoh asked.

"Yes, more or less," Cornelia replied.

"Could you tell us what's happened?" Chiba asked in curiosity.

"That is not your concern."

Chiba felt insulted with the tone of Cornelia's answered.

"At any rate, we need to go. Thank you for your time Black Knights," Schneizel said as they started to get up and get ready to leave. Ohgi, Diethard, and Todoh requested a word with Schneizel and Kanon and the two agreed and went to another area in the flagship.

After some time passed, Suzaku was looking around in the halls and he was amazed.

"So this is the Flagship, Ikaruga," Suzaku muttered, "the Black Knight's aerial base."

"You must so damn proud of yourself," a female voice said in distain.

Suzaku turned to the owner of the voice, which belonged to the Black Knight's ace, Kallen Kozuki.

"Kallen," Suzaku muttered.

"Well, aren't you proud of yourself?" Kallen continued with venom, "You betrayed your father and country. You sold out your best friend for a Knight of the Round position, you attempted to use refrain on me, and now, you've killed Nunnally."

Suzaku flinched, "Yes, I did those things, but so what?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, so what? Is it any different from the way Lelouch did things," Suzaku sighed, "all I wanted was peace. All I wanted was to keep people from killing each other but someone and something always got in the way. We'll no more, what matters to me are results. I will become the Knight of One and peace will finally be restored when I control Japan."

"Wait a damn minute, Japan was promised to us," Kallen said, "_not that I agree with that option for selling out Lelouch._"

"I know about that trade they made, but you guys didn't bring Lelouch to Prince Schneizel, dead or alive, so I don't think you're in any position to ask for it."

"What about you firing that weapon? You condemn Lelouch for causing mass genocide as you keep insisting on but what about what you did at the Second Battle of Tokyo?"

"I regret firing it but this wouldn't have happened if Lelouch had listened to me…and if only you had not continued attacking me."

"What the hell?" Kallen was shocked, "Are you making up excuses now?

"No, I told Lelouch earlier that I had the F.L.E.I.A. warhead and the magnitude of the damage that it could cause but he refused to listen to me, calling me a liar."

"Well, all the things that have happened between you two in the past, I'm not surprised." Kallen spat, "Do you really think that things will go well just by you becoming the Knight of One?"

"Yes, I do," Suzaku stated firmly as he began to walk away.

"You really are a damn fool," Kallen said, "even if you fulfill your goal, do you really think peace will be brought when you become the Knight of One? Do you really think Japan will be okay when you take control of it? In the eyes of most Japanese, you're a traitor! You will always be looked at as someone who impeded Japan's chance for freedom for his selfish reason."

Suzaku stopped a bit, "Maybe so, but as long as Japan is safe again from all needless bloodshed, I'm willing to pay any price." Suzaku walks away.

Kallen gritted her teeth and glared at the knight walking away, "Bastard…"

Meanwhile, Ohgi, Todoh, and Diethard were in another area, talking to Schneizel with Kanon.

"Prince Schneizel, when will have Japan again?" Ohgi asked.

"What are you talking about?" Schneizel asked.

"The promise you made that you would return Japan to us," Todoh reminded.

"Yes, well at this time, Area 11 is still Area 11," Schneizel stated and Kanon nodded.

Ohgi and Todoh were upset at the revelation and Diethard simply sighed and shrugged.

"But you promised that you would return Japan to us," Ohgi reminded.

"You gave us your word," Todoh said growling.

"You also gave your words that you would turn my brother Lelouch over to me," Schneizel reminded bluntly, "but instead, he managed to escape and none of you were able to find him."

Ohgi and Todoh were taken back.

"But we tried," Ohgi said, "we still were not able to find him."

"That's really a shame," Kanon said as Cornelia appeared and the others looked on.

"Humph, you shouldn't expect my brother Schneizel to give you back Area 11 when you couldn't bring in Zero," Cornelia scoffed.

Todoh and Ohgi gritted in frustration. It dawned on them that Leouch being brought to the second prince and prime minister of Britannia was the key for Schneizel to keep his end of the bargain.

"Since there is nothing else, we'll be leaving," Schneizel said, "thanks again for your help."

Todoh and Ohgi had their heads down.

"Prince Schneizel, will you allow me to join you?" Diethard asked suddenly.

Ohgi and Todoh were shocked and jerked their heads up to look at Diethard. Kanon and Cornelia were also shocked while Schneizel looked at Diethard with curiosity.

"Diethard, what are you doing?" Todoh asked looking disappointed at the Britannian newsman.

Diethard simply looked at Todoh and Ohgi, "I stayed with the Black Knights because I believed that Zero would make a huge impact on the world and I wanted to capture that on film. But since that is no longer the case, I want to see how the man, who toppled Zero, will go and what his plans are."

"Hm, I see," Schneizel said with a smile, "in that case, you may follow Mr. Ried."

Diethard smiled, "Thank you for allowing me to join you."

Ohgi and Todoh couldn't believe what was happening.

**Lobby of a hotel in Pendragon**

Lelouch, CC, and Jeremiah walked in the lobby of a hotel. They looked around and were ready to check in. As they went to the front desk, they were approached by four individuals who wore Knights of Round uniforms, two young men and two young women.

Jeremiah, Lelouch, and CC were on their guard. The questions they had were if they were already discovered.

"Excuse us," said the first male Knight of Round who had short green hair and violet eyes, "would you mind coming with us?"

Lelouch growled, "_Damn!_"

"We're not here to detain you, your highness," the first female Knight of the Round said who had long dark platinum hair tied in a ponytail and crimson eyes.

The other two approached as well. The second male was tall who had black buzz cut hair and blue eyes and the second female Knight of Round was the same one who first saw them when they arrived in Pendragon.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, former purist faction leader and former hired assassin for the Geass Order, CC, immortal code bearer, and Lelouch vi Britannia, the former eleventh prince who was once seventeenth in line for the throne and who is secretly known as Zero," the bespectacled Knight of Round said.

"How do know about us?" Lelouch asked in a serious tone.

"We've known about you three for a while thanks to Charles and VV," the black haired knight said.

"Not good," CC said.

Jeremiah stood in front of his lord keeping his guard up. As that happened, the first three sighed.

The platinum haired knight spoke, "Oh Lulu, you don't remember us do you?"

"Huh?" Lelouch asked confused, "Do I know you?"

"Ah man, I thought your memories had returned but it may be still fuzzy. Don't you remember our time in the Aries Villa?" The short green haired knight asked.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter, the second part of Unexpected Followers.**


	4. Unexpected Followers Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any part with the anime series, Code Geass.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay for this chapter. Here is the second part. This may not be one of my best chapters but I did try to make it work.

**Unexpected Followers Part 2**

Lelouch was in awe when he was approached by four Knights of the Round. He feared that since they heard from his late father that he was Zero, his plans would be ruined before they even began. But again, he was in awe because they mentioned of having no intention of arresting him.

"Please come with us," the green haired knight requested, "we have much to discuss."

"Why?" Lelouch said, "What makes you think that I would go anywhere with four Knights of the Round?"

The black haired knight rubbed the back of his hair, "Well, I guess you have a point."

"Besides," Lelouch continued, "I've had enough of being led to a false sense of security."

"It's okay," the platinum haired female knight said, "at the least, shall we sit down and talk. The three of us would like to talk of old time."

"No thanks," Lelouch replied, "listen, we don't know what your game is but-"

"Do you remember this?" The green short knight asked as he and the other three performed a certain hand signal performance while the bespectacled female knight pushed her glasses up and sighed.

When Lelouch saw them perform the very difficult hand signal performance, he was silenced as his eyes widened and his mouth was left open.

"Does that ring a bell Lelouch?" The black haired asked.

"Those hands signal performance, I taught those to three kids who would always visit me and my sister at the Aries…Villa…" Lelouch began to trail off and it had finally hit him. He looked at the three knights who were had hope in their eyes for to have Lelouch to finally recognize them. Lelouch started looking at the Knight of Round with a black cloak who had short green hair, violet eyes and had a small muscular build.

"You're Carter Gregan," Lelouch said to the green haired knight.

"That's right," Carter said with a smile.

Lelouch looked over to the next Knight of Round who had a black buzz cut hair, blue eyes, and a muscular build who wore a dark red cloak.

"Jason, you're Jason Mardock," Lelouch said to the black haired knight.

"Yeah, so you finally remember," Jason said with a grin on his face.

Lelouch looked over to the Knight of Round who had long dark platinum hair tied to a ponytail, crimson eyes, and a marigold cloak with a vulopotious figure.

Lelouch blushed, "Sarah, you're Sarah Allerston."

Sarah glomped Lelouch as he said her name, "Yes, you finally remember Lulu!"

"_Yeah, this is Sarah all right,_" Lelouch said in his head smiling, "_She hasn't changed a bit._"

"Um, excuse me," the bespectacled knight spoke.

Lelouch looked over to her, "I'm sorry but I still don't recognize you."

"That because this the first time we've met."

Lelouch released himself from Sarah and looked over the knight that had long dark green hair, dark gray eyes, glasses, and an average figure that wore a light gray cloak with her Knight of Round uniform.

"I'm the Knight of Eleven, my name is Natalie Einstein," the bespectacled knight introduced herself and bow to Lelouch.

"Einstein?" Lelouch asked in shock, "Would you happen to be related to Nina Einstein?"

Natalie grunted when she heard that name, "My older sister by one year."

"I see…" Lelouch muttered.

"Lelouch, now that you recognize the three of us, shall we go somewhere private?" Carter asked, "We want to know what's been going on with you."

"Though we are Knights of the Round, we had no true loyalty to your father," Jason said, "it may be hard to believe but it's the truth."

"Please Lulu," Sarah pleaded," give us a chance to prove to that to you. Something tells us you went through a lot of terrible ordeals."

Lelouch decided that maybe it would be a good idea to converse with them. He just hope he wasn't mistaken again as he had had enough of being made a fool of.

Lelouch felt content, "I'll take you up on your offer, let's go somewhere private."

"Are you sure my lord?" Jeremiah asked.

"Don't worry Jeremiah," CC assured, "It will be fine."

Jeremiah had a confused look on his face.

"Jeremiah, it's just as CC said," Lelouch said, "besides, I just remember three of them just now." Lelouch was smiling.

"Thank goodness that you remember us Lulu," the platinum haired female knight said with glee.

"Sorry for not recognizing you three right away Sarah," Lelouch said with a smile, "it's good to see you both again as well Carter and Jason."

Carter and Jason nodded.

"You finally recognized us," Carter said, "that's good. Now, how about we go somewhere private, you know, just to catch up."

"Sure," Lelouch answered, "CC, Jeremiah, let's go."

"Uh, sure," Jeremiah uttered, "_I hope it will be okay._"

They all walked in the city being very cautious. They soon head in to a manor.

"This is my manor," Sarah said.

"I see," Lelouch muttered as the group went inside Sarah's manor.

Jeremiah was still on his guard, wanting to make sure that it wasn't a trap set up by his lord's enemies while CC just relax and let the situation flow. Everyone got comfortable in Sarah's manor and the four Knights of the Round starting explaining about what they been doing. They told Lelouch of their rank as Knights of the Round; Carter as the Knight of Two, Jason as the Knight of Five, and Sarah as the Knight of Eight. They've explained about what they done after Lelouch and Nunnally's mother was supposedly assassinated as in joining the military seven years afterwards, proving their worth and working their way to become Knights of the Round. They also explained that they never stopped trying to figure out the truth of Marianne's 'death' but found themselves being sent off to dangerous assignments.

"I see," Lelouch said, "it sounds like you like you three were on that man's bad side when you were snooping around and he was looking for ways to get rid of you indirectly."

"That right," Carter said, "it never sat well with us that the investigation of your mother's death was just cut off. We've always suspected that there was more going on and it was all just a huge cover up."

Lelouch looks over to Natalie, "What about you Natalie? How do you fit with this as well?"

"Right," Natalie responded, "I'm guessing you never knew that Nina had a sister even though you were one of her classmates at Ashford Academy."

"Yes, she never really talked about herself and her family."

"I figured as much, although, I heard about the way my sister's been acting and that it was her who created the warhead that was used against you and the Black Knights."

Lelouch nodded.

Natalie continued, "Well as for me, well, I was in the Geass Order."

"The Geass Order?" Lelouch asked in shock. This surprised CC and Jeremiah as well.

"Yes, even though I'm a Knight of the Round, not many people knew about my ranking, even among the other Knights of the Round with Bismarck being the exception and my family didn't know what I was doing considering that they cut me out of their lives."

"It must have been hard for you," Jeremiah said.

"Well, it didn't really matter to me. Anyways, my encounter regarding the power of geass was when I stumbled on one of the thought elevators in Area Eighteen or what it used to be called the Middle Eastern Federation and looked over the records from the Office of Secret Intelligence. I did some research on it and trying to figure it out. But soon, I found myself way in over my head and I was caught and taken in lab. It was there that I met VV and he told me a lot of things regarding geass, codes, the thought elevators and the Ragnarok Connection with the plan to kill god."

"I'm surprised," Jeremiah said, "why would VV tell you all these things?"

"Well, the thing is that by the order of Emperor Charles, I was not allowed to leave and was ordered to assist VV and the Geass Order. I don't know exactly why when I thought that they would have killed me for sticking their noses into their business."

"So in other words, you were more of a prisoner than a knight of Britannia," Lelouch said.

"Exactly but that changed when the Geass Order was attacked. After for some time, I got together with Carter, Jason, and Sarah and we discussed the things that was going about Charles's intent and we decided that we wanted to join you and help you defeat your father, at least that's we planned to but…"

"That all changed when we heard of your 'death' as Zero," Jason said.

"I see," Lelouch said.

"So Lulu, could you tell us what has happened?" Sarah asked.

"We have a good idea what happened when you first made your appearance," Carter said, "Could you tell us what happened when you made your return and so on?"

"Right, we'll here's what happened…" Lelouch said.

Lelouch began telling them about the events from his return as Zero all the way up to his confrontation against his parents and his intent to become the next emperor.

"I see, so that's what been going on," Carter said.

"That's right," Lelouch replied.

"Nunnally, she's really gone, isn't she?" Sarah said saddened about hearing Nunnally's fate.

"Yes and it's my fault for letting my anger for Suzaku cloud my judgment."

"But that's understandable that you didn't trust that Kururugi bastard," Natalie spoke immediately, "considering what he has done, you had no reason to believe anything he had to say."

"But still…" Lelouch shook his head, "at any rate, I intend to become emperor."

"Can you tell us why?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, it's just that it's surprising that you would want to become emperor considering you had denounced Britannia in the past," Carter said.

"Yes, but that was before I began to look at the big picture," Lelouch said, "when I confronted my parents at C's World and their intent, I realized that Britannia became the way it is because of my father and his own personally policies. It should have been obvious to me."

Lelouch continued to explain his plan to become the next emperor and what future he had for Britannia. After hearing all of it, the four Knights of the Round looked at each other and nodded.

Sarah spoke, "Lulu, will you please allow us to help you with your goals?"

"Sarah," Lelouch spoke.

"If you truly desire to change Britannia like you said, then we'd like to contribute on making it happen," Carter said.

"What do you say?" Natalie asked, "After all, you're going to go up against those who would refuse you and rebel."

"I'm already aware of that," Lelouch pointed out.

"We know but we're just saying it would help if you had all the support that you can get," Jason said.

"Also, we do know some people who would be willing to support you," Sarah said, "we can also explain things to people and get more followers so that by the time you make your emperor, you won't have too much trouble against your opponents."

"So how about it, Lelouch?" Carter asked being hopeful.

Lelouch thought about as he looked at CC and Jeremiah. Jeremiah was still unsure but he thought about it and seemed like he was willing to go along with it since it was becoming evident that they had no love for the late Emperor Charles or for Marianne for that matter. CC shrugged and nodded at the motion.

"The more help, the better," CC commented.

"Hmm, that is true," Jeremiah commented.

Lelouch thought a little more and then nodded, "All right, if you truly desire to help me, then I would happy to have your assistance."

The four Knights of the Round were very pleased. Jason and Carter knocked fists, Natalie was smiling happily, and Sarah went and gave Lelouch a hug.

"Lelouch, you won't regret this," Natalie said happily.

"Well to start, where can we find people that will help Lelouch?" CC asked.

"Right, we'll take you to them," Carter said.

Sarah released Lelouch and he, Jeremiah, and CC got up.

Lelouch thought about all of what just happened. He never expected to see three friends of his from his time as a prince nor did he expect to meet the sister of one of his classmates from Ashford Academy. On one hand, he hoped he hadn't made a mistake in trusting them, seeing that he had not seen them for years and the fact they are Knights of the Round, on the other hand, they did seem sincere about helping him with his goal. In that case, his rise of becoming the next emperor will make it a little easier for him. For now, he would see where it would take him.

**That is it for this chapter. On the next chapter, a month has pass and Lelouch becomes the 99****th**** Emperor of Britannia.**


	5. The Ascension

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass or its original character, now Carter Gregan, Jason Mardock, Sarah Allerston, and Natalie Einstein are from my own mind.

**The Ascension**

One month later…

Milly Ashford gives her news report in the Tokyo Settlement, "It has been one month since the destruction caused by the F.L.E.I.A. warhead. Today, his majesty, Emperor Charles, will make an important announcement to the entire nation. We will be bringing you live international coverage of this from Pendragon Imperial Palace even though his majesty has not made any public appearances in the past month."

**Imperial Palace, Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

Members of the imperial family and other high ranking nobles awaited in the throne for the appearance of the emperor.

"Didn't somebody say that the emperor was missing?" Karine le Britannia asked.

"Bismarck was the one who reported that and now he's gone," Guinevere su Britannia responded.

"As for Schneizel and the others, where are they?" Odysseus eu Britannia asked concerned.

"Don't know there's been no word from Cambodia yet."

A palace guardsmen stands in full attention, "Presenting his imperial majesty!"

The people in the throne quite themselves when the announcement is made. They hear steps of someone walking from the side to make their away to the throne. However, what they see is not the tall 98th emperor of Britannia; instead, they see young man in a black school uniform calmly making his way to the throne. As they see this, there is shock and confusion in the faces of the nobles.

"Huh?" Karine spoke in surprise as the others were surprised as well.

"But that's not…" Guinevere muttered.

"Where's his majesty?" Karine asked.

The young man sat down on the throne, getting comfortable.

**Makeshift Studio, Tokyo Settlement**

"What the hell?" Milly spoke in shock.

**A classroom in Ashford Academy**

"Whaaaa!" Rivalz blurted in shock he and some of his classmates were watching on Rivalz's mini television, "It can't be!"

**The bridge in the Ikaruga**

The core members of the Black Knights and Viletta were shock to see the person they knew was sitting on the throne.

"But how?" Kallen spoke in shock, "There's no way."

**Throne Room, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

The young man crossed his legs and began to speak with a smile, "Greetings, I am Lelouch vi Britannia of the royal family, 99th emperor of the realm."

**Unknown Room**

Four Knights of the Round; Bismarck, Monica, Gino, and Nonette were shock at what they were seeing on the television.

"Good lord!" Bismarck blurted in shock.

"How could this be?" Gino muttered in shock, more shocked at the fact the Lelouch he met in Ashford was the same Lelouch of the royal family.

**Throne Room**

The royal siblings were shocked at the revelation of their long thought dead brother.

"I-It's really you?" Karine asked surprised.

"You're alive?" Guinevere asked surprised.

"Yes sister I am," Lelouch answered looking over at his two half-sisters, "I've returned from the depths of hell intact."

Odysseus walks over with a smile on his face, "Lelouch, how good to see you. When Nunnally was located, I figured you would be found alive too, but now, aren't you carrying this joke a bit too far? That's the throne of our father-"

Lelouch interrupts him, "Charles zi Britannia, the 98th emperor, no longer lives and I'm the one who took his life," this causes gasps in the throne room, "therefore, that makes me the next emperor."

"What are you saying?" Karine asked in anger, "Are you nuts?"

Guinevere turns her attention to the palace guards, "Guards, take that fool and execute him! He's guilty of murdering our emperor!"

The palace guards run with spears pointed at Lelouch. Just as they about to take him down, Carter jumps from the ceiling, unsheathing his katana and slicing the spears of two guards and knocking them back. Jason, with his broadsword and Sarah, with her rapier come out from each side near the throne and take out two more of the palace guards. One more palace guard tried his luck, only have his spears shot off by a gun. He turned and saw Natalie pointed the gun with the barrel smoking.

"That's far enough," Carter commanded, "all of you stand down."

Everyone else in the throne room is surprised at the development.

**The bridge in the Ikaruga**

"Are they Knights of the Round?" Kallen asked in shock.

**Unknown Room**

Bismarck and the other three knights had their eyes bulged out when they saw their fellow Knights of Round helping Lelouch.

"What's the meaning of this?" Monica asked, "Why are Carter, Sarah, and Jason with him?"

"Who's the girl with the glasses?" Gino asked, "Didn't know she's a Knight of Round?"

"That's Natalie, Natalie Einstein," Bismarck answered.

"Einstein?"

**Throne Room**

Soldiers burst in the door and started surrounding the throne room. The soldiers saluted their new emperor and Jeremiah walked in, stood in front of Lelouch, stood on one knee and bowed to his emperor. Other nobles in the throne nodded to each other and the soldiers and gave their salute to Lelouch as well. The royal siblings and other high ranking nobles that didn't do that were shock at the display that they were doing. Some asked them what the meaning of this manner was. The nobles that bowed to Lelouch simply gave them a smile and turned their attention to Lelouch.

"Allow me to make some introduction," Lelouch said, "as most of you know these three; Carter Gregan, the Knight of Two, Jason Mardock, the Knight of Five, and Sarah Allerston, the Knight of Eight. Of course, not many of you know this person," he turned to Natalie and motioned her to stand next to him and Natalie happily obliged, "this is Natalie Einstein, the Knight of Eleven, who only became a Knight of Round six months ago."

**A room in Ashford Academy**

Nina Einstein, who was in a red jump suit, was shocked to see her younger sister standing next to Lelouch.

"S-Sister? She's a Knight of the Round?"

**Throne Room**

"Rise, Jeremiah Gottwald," Lelouch ordered.

Jeremiah obliged and turned to the audience.

Lelouch continued, "This is Jeremiah Gottwald, a man I intend grant him a position in the Knights of the Round for his service and loyalty to me."

Jeremiah was smiling when his master announced his intention. The other four Knights of the Round were smiling.

**Bridge in the Ikaruga**

"He's planning to make Jeremiah a Knight of Round?" Viletta asked in shock.

"Lelouch, what are you doing?" Kallen asked softly.

**Unknown Room**

"What in blazes is going on?" Bismarck asked in anger, "Why those…how dare he…"

"Is he serious?" Gino asked upset at the events he was watching, "He actually plans to make Orange a Knight of Round?"

"Jeremiah? Is that boy serious?" Nonette asked.

**Throne Room**

Odysseus was not amused by all of this, "Lelouch, Sir Gregan, Sir Mardock, and Lady Allerston, this just won't do, pulling a bad stunt like this on an international broadcast."

"Big brother, it is your tone with me that just won't do," Lelouch countered.

"Lelouch, I insist that you stop joking around like this," the first prince countered back as if he was scolding a misbehaving child.

Carter pointed his katana at Odysseus, "Prince Odysseus, I must insist you stop being disrespectful towards his majesty."

"We must insist that you stand down, your highness," Jeremiah added giving Odysseus a cold stare.

"This is ridiculous," Guinevere declared, "we will not stand for this!"

"Yeah," Karine added, "just who do you think you are?"

Lelouch simply chuckled as he stood up from the throne and that just made them angry.

"Our father always made it a strong belief and duty for the strong to devour the weak," Lelouch said, "so, since I was able to take him down, it just proves that he himself became weak and I became strong."

Lelouch's siblings and the nobles opposing Lelouch were caught off guard with that statement.

"Let's hear it for our emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia!" Jeremiah declared with his fist in the air, "ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" The knights, the soldiers and the nobles who pleaded loyalty to the 99th emperor chanted.

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

CC, in her white straight jacket, was standing in the side from where Lelouch came and looked around as the chants continued.

"It's amazing that Lelouch was able to pull this off," CC said to herself, "it's even more amazing about the circumstances that lead to the soldiers and the nobles that were willing to follow him. There are still those will continue to oppose him. Lelouch, I only hope you know what you're doing."

Lelouch looked on with his thoughts, "_Nunnally, Sayoko, Shirley, Euphie, and Rolo; I will change Britannia anew. I hope you're watching. Nunnally and Euphie, I will make this a gentler world like just like what you've wanted. I'll start with here with Britannia and the then I will have this country join the United Federations and Nation. No more will that man's ideals poison this country and the world again._"

**A room somewhere based in Cambodia**

Diethard, Suzaku, Kanon, Cornelia, and Schneizel, who was sitting in a chair and holding his white king chess piece was watching the event going on in the Pendragon Imperial Palace. Schneizel was amused at the development while the others were shocked at what was going on.

"_This can't be,_" Suzaku said in his head, "_How could Lelouch do this? Why are the other knights helping him with this? Why didn't I know about Natalie Einstein? Is she related to Nina? Nina never mentioned about any siblings,_" the Knight of Seven gritted his teeth, "_I should have never just let him go. I should have taken him down when I had the chance._"

"I need to thank you Lelouch," Schneizel said, "now that you've reappeared on the scene, we no longer have a problem to content with."

"But why are there Knights of the Round helping him?" Cornelia asked disgusted at what she was seeing.

"It would seem that they have shown their true colors," Kanon commented.

"Lelouch becoming emperor would just ruin everything, we can't let this go on," Suzaku said.

"Don't be concerned," the second prince said with confidence, "let Lelouch have all of it because it doesn't matter. He can have Britannia, the whole nation. The question is what comes next? Which will control the world? Will it be Lelouch's geass power or will it be…?"

**That concludes this chapter. The next chapter: Lelouch begins his reign as emperor and rebellious elements attempt to remove Lelouch from power including a knightmare battle with Knights of the Round loyal to Lelouch vs. Knights of the Round still loyal to Charles. Why are there soldiers and noble supporting Lelouch? One thing is certain; they are not under the influence of geass.**


	6. Emperor Lelouch

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass; that goes to the respective owners

**A/N: **Lelouch's imperial attire is same as it was shown in the anime, just without the hat.

**Emperor Lelouch**

A news reporter was doing a report on exploits of the Britannia's newest emperor. There were images of Lelouch watching as the portraits and statues of his father being destroyed.

The news reporter started, "99th Emperor Lelouch, who ascended the throne a few days ago, who has ordered the destruction of the portraits and the statues of the previous emperor. He has also abolished the Number System, breaking up bureaucratic clicks, and as well as freed all countries that was occupied by Britannia. He has also stripped ranks of all those who oppose him and loyal to the previous emperor's ideals. Even members of the royal family were not exempted from this and have lead oppositions against the new emperor. With all the actions and decisions, the new emperor has also gained popularity by the common people and also has gain support from the military personnel and nobles who in all support the viewpoints of the 99th emperor."

**The bridge of the Flagship Ikaruga**

The Black Knights and Viletta, who have been watching the news of Lelouch's exploits and were astonished of what the ninety-ninth emperor was doing.

"He's just amazing," Tamaki commented as he was impressed with the things their former leader was doing.

"Does he really intent to completely remake Britannia?" Todoh asked.

"Don't you mean destroy it?" Rakshata spoke.

"Are we to believe Lelouch really did hate Britannia as he claimed?" Ohgi asked.

"He's eliminating any faction which could possibly oppose him," Viletta added.

"Even in the UFN, most people are expressing their support for Emperor Lelouch," Kaguya informed.

"I knew he was really on our side," Tamaki interjected, "I always said that."

"Some media people are calling him the Knight for Justice and the hero of the masses," Xianglin informed.

"Speaking of media," Sugiyama spoke, "where is Diethard at?"

"I doubt he's coming back here," Chiba answered.

"You're right," Todoh spoke, "as long as he's with Cornelia and Schneizel, he'll stay hidden."

"So what are next move?" Tamaki asked, "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean from now?" Rakshata asked as she was still feeling comfortable on the couch she was laying.

"Well but what I mean, everything is different. The new emperor is doing good things."

"He is…" Kaguya spoke although she wasn't so sure.

"No he isn't," Xingke spoke which brought the attention of everyone in the bridge.

"It's the truth," Todoh agreed as he turned his attention back to the news.

"Emperor Lelouch has one…no, Zero has one goal."

**Throne Room, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

Lelouch was sitting on his throne as he looked on at the supporters he had in the throne room. He had his four Knights of the Round standing beside him and CC sitting in a chair holding her Cheese-kun plushy. He never knew that there were people that had concerns of his father's rule and who shared his ideals. He was able to say in confidence that he had people standing before him now that he could trust.

**Flashback: One month ago**

Lelouch, along with CC and Jeremiah was following the four Knights of the Round to a military base. Lelouch had discussed something with Jeremiah a bit earlier and the cyborg nodded as he understood what his young lord wanted to do. As they entered the base, they get stares from soldiers. The knights looked around.

"Where's Colonel Bradford?" Carter asked.

"I'm coming," a voice called. An average man in his thirties in a green Britannian military uniform with short brown hair and beard and blue eyes came in.

"Colonel Bradford, there's someone here to meet you," Carter said as he turned to Lelouch.

"Hello, it's finally good to meet you your highness," Colonel Bradford greeted, "I'm Adrian Bradford, colonel of the Britannian Army."

"Greetings," Lelouch replied. Lelouch looked around at the numbers of soldiers. He wondered if all them here were not really supporters of his father as the four knights claimed. He was going to find out from the colonel standing before him, "Can we talk somewhere else? Just the two of us."

"Hm?" Bradford was surprised but didn't mind, "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Uh Lulu?" Sarah muttered.

Lelouch turned to face the knights, his knight, and his witch, "I have something I want to discuss with Colonel Bradford, Jeremiah, keep watch."

"Yes my lord," Jeremiah obliged willingly.

The soldiers in the base were confused and the knights didn't know what Lelouch was going to do but soon they had a guess what Lelouch had in store.

"Oh well, it can't be helped," Jason said quietly, "at least with this, it will prove that all of us here are really on his side."

Soon Lelouch and Bradford enter a room and the Lelouch closes the door.

Bradford faces Lelouch, "So what did you want to discuss young prince?"

Lelouch removed his contact lenses revealing his geass, "Answer my questions."

The geass takes hold on Bradford and he became docile, "Yes, go ahead."

"Colonel Bradford, are you and the four Knights of the Round waiting for us truly on my side?"

"Yes we are."

"As well as the soldiers in the base?"

"Yes."

"Are you all here in the base the only ones willing to follow me?"

"No."

Lelouch was surprised, "_Really? How interesting._ Who else?"

"There are military personnel stationed not only here in Britannia but also in various conquered nations. There are also various nobles willing to follow you as well."

Lelouch couldn't believe it. There were also nobles ready to serve him as well. He couldn't believe it, "Nobles as well?"

"Yes."

"When? When did this all start?"

"It started a year ago when we learned the truth of what Emperor Charles was planning to do as well as most of us who had our lives torn because of the ideals and the corruption that was plaguing Britannia. It was Sir Gregan, Sir Mardock, Lady Allerston, and Lady Einstein who got us all together a few months ago. Originally we planned to defect Britannia and joined the Black Knights. All nobles who were going to join your cause were ready to give up everything to follow the four knights and join the cause of the Black Knights."

"_So they were telling me the truth._" Lelouch thought as he grinned, "Where are the nobles ready to follow me?"

"Right now they are a location underground, unknown to the rest of hierarchy."

"_This is quite interesting indeed._"

Afterwards, Lelouch released his geass on Bradford and the colonel was oblivious to what happened and Lelouch smiled and said that he already got what he needed, much to Bradford's confusion. Later on, Lelouch had all the soldiers in the base gathered and used his geass on all of them save for the four knights, CC, and Jeremiah. The answers of Lelouch's questions were the same as Bradford by the soldiers.

For the next few weeks, Lelouch has been gathering his forces in Britannia, working with the four knights and the nobles loyal to him and with the help of his geass, he was able see that there was no ulterior motives for following him and that they really wanted things to be better and they all did shared Lelouch's viewpoints. There were some of the noble women who had the same viewpoints as Nunnally and Euphemia.

**Flashback End**

Lelouch smiled at the military soldiers standing before him on his throne. Ever since those time working to gather his forces, the young emperor realized that there were plenty of Britannians that didn't share his father's view and it was of course, if it was known that they were oppose to them, that they would most likely be arrested and/or executed for treason and that their families would be killed as well. It reminded Lelouch that his father's ideals and corruption was like a cancer to not only to Britannia but to the world and he was once again glad to be rid of him.

Lelouch stood up, "You have all worked hard for the past month. With your contribution, we are directing this country to right direction. We still face many obstacles but don't let that bring you down. Let us all lead Britannia to a bright future, a future where Britannia can coexist with other nations!"

The soldiers praised their emperor with joy, "ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

Lelouch looked at Bradford, who he promoted to general after leading three victories against the military factions opposing Lelouch, "General Bradford, if you will."

Bradford smiled and bowed to his emperor, "Yes your majesty." Bradford turned to face the soldiers and signal all of them to file out of the throne room and all the soldiers complied.

Lelouch sighed and sat back on his throne.

"Your majesty, how are you feeling?" Carter asked smiling.

"Just fine Carter, just fine," Lelouch answered smiling.

Natalie went to get closer with Lelouch and Lelouch was surprised.

"N-Natalie? What are you doing?" Lelouch asked.

"I want to see your geass," Natalie answered, "I want to study, you know for research, please?" Natalie was giving Lelouch puppy dog eyes.

Carter, Jason, and Sarah sighed at Natalie's action and blunt request while Lelouch couldn't help but be amused.

"Natalie, must you bother his majesty with such things?" a voice asked. It was Jeremiah Gottwald entering the throne room.

"Hey, I'm trying to understand it and not be ignorant about it unlike a certain Japanese punk I hate."

"My, my," Jeremiah couldn't help but be amused, "If you want to know more about geass, why not ask Lady CC."

"I've already try but she would only do it if I bought her pizza and I refused. I mean really, with the amount of pizzas I've seen her eat, I'm amazed she isn't a giant fat ass."

"Hmph, you have quite a mouth, Knight of Eleven," CC said although she didn't really care what Natalie thought of her. She just wanted pizza and she couldn't understand why she was being difficult about it. Kallen was a more cooperative.

The bespectacled knight twitched her eyebrow in annoyance.

Jeremiah shook his head and bowed before the emperor, "Jeremiah Gottwald returns from battle to announce that he has vanquished the former Earl Rosencruz."

"Excellent work, Jeremiah," Lelouch said, "still things are going as I expected to be, there are still those rising against me and trying to remove me from power."

"When people have something they hold or invested interests and when taken away, they tend to fight back," CC reminded.

"That's true, but that's all the more reason why we need to make them understand that it's foolish to cling on to vain pedigrees and past glories. The empire's future has no place for those who cling to the ideals of Charles zi Britannia."

**Totomo Agency in Cambodia**

Suzaku was pacing around thinking about what was Lelouch was doing, "_I can't believe this, Lelouch has become emperor. He has supporters and from what I'm seeing on the news, he becoming instantly popular with the common people in Britannia and even people from countries that are now free from Britannia's control, including Japan. They're calling him a hero for the people,_" Suzaku felt disgusted, "_Lelouch is no hero, he's a fraud,_" he balled his fists and gritted his teeth, "_Damn you Lelouch. Why did you have to try to ruin everything I'm working for? Especially after all the things you've done. Do you think that you will be able to redeem yourself in my eyes? How arrogant can you be?_"

**Pendragon Imperial Palace**

Sarah and Natalie were walking through the glass hall with the view.

"His majesty seems to be doing well," Natalie said.

"Yes, Lulu is doing fine." Sarah replied.

"Have we had any clues about the whereabouts of Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia?"

"No but my guess is that they are somewhere in Cambodia."

Natalie looks at Sarah, "What makes you guess that?"

"We have someone who used to be on Schneizel's research team. A few days before that battle over in Tokyo, he noticed Schneizel having frequent communications with the Totomo Agency," Sarah replied.

"I see and considering that the agency cut their ties with Britannia, I guess that make sense."

"I still don't get what exactly is that man planning to do?"

Natalie shook her head, "I don't know but I'm sure that my sister's creation of the F.L.E.I.A. is part of whatever plan he has. I wonder if she went with him."

Sarah shook her head, "Who knows but my guess is that since Schneizel has the blueprints of that type of warhead, he may not need your sister anymore."

Natalie sighed, "You may be right."

**Underground Room, Ashford Academy in Tokyo, Japan**

Nina was typing away on her computer with Milly on the top of the stairs with the door open.

"I won't be back until tonight," Milly informed Nina.

"Covering something?" Nina asked stilling typing and looking at her laptop.

"A conference."

"To decide if we support his majesty, Lelouch."

"That's part of it. Area 11, eh sorry, I mean Japan, it's about whether or not we should go back to the homeland now that it is no longer part of Britannia."

"And..?"

Milly wasn't sure, "Well, I'm not too sure. I don't even know if my family will regain our rank."

"Lelouch is one that-"

"Stop!" Milly cut Nina off with her arm up, "Can we just drop this whole subject now and talk about something else?"

Rivalz walked in with a box of pizza from Pizza Hut, "Man I'm hungry, here Nina."

"Sorry Rivalz," Nina spoke.

"Forget it, forget it," Rivalz assured her as Milly left, "you shouldn't go out, you're safe here in the school." Rivalz opened up the pizza box on the table and began slicing the pizza with a pizza cutter.

Nina turned to Rivalz, "Thanks a lot, when I built the F.L.E.I.A., I never in my wildest dreams thought all those countries would target me. They're relentless."

Rivalz was saddened when Nina said those things. To him, it was wasn't right that the girl was being hunted and he wanted to do whatever he can to help her so that she wouldn't have to face it alone, after all, Nina was his friend and he made it a rule to help his friends when there in trouble.

**Exelica Garden, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

Lelouch is sitting on the garden watching the view with his loyal knights standing beside him.

"Soon after you ascended the throne and became emperor, your name is now a part of history," Jeremiah said, "and that's because you're reforming Britannia by dismantling the old culture."

"Yes, but this won't stop. Soon I will have Britannia join the UFN and with that we can work with them for a peaceful world, just like what Nunnally and Euphie wanted," Lelouch said.

Lelouch's knights looked at him and were amazed.

"Lulu, you really are going to do it," Sarah said.

"You're doing this for the memory of your sisters," Jason said.

"It wasn't just Euphie and Nunnally," Lelouch replied, "many people lost too much with the conflicts that had arisen. Some because of me and my goals to crush my father's Britannia. We all lost too much. Sometimes I find myself wishing that if I could, I would go back in time and do it all over again and do it right, that way, those that were dear to me like Euphie, Shirley, Sayoko, and Nunnally would not have lost their lives," the 99th emperor chuckled, "I wonder if I'm becoming soft."

"Even if you are, there's nothing wrong with that," Natalie spoke, "you told us before that you were willing to become evil to reap vengeance on those who did wrong."

"You've always did enjoyed a challenge," CC said as she came by on a horse to join the others. She got off of her horse and Lelouch stood up.

"Anyway, about the other matter at hand," Carter spoke, "is it true about what Schneizel is planning to do?"

"Yes," Lelouch answered, "according to the intelligence reports I've received along with the testimony from a former researcher for Schneizel and the fact that the Totomo Agency as cut ties with Britannia, there is no doubt."

"Then we have move to the next step and be prepare to counter him," Jason said.

"Exactly," Lelouch looked over to Jeremiah, "Jeremiah, have the preparations I've asked for been completed?"

"Yes your majesty and we have monitors being on the lookout but do you think Schneizel would do such a thing?" Jeremiah asked.

"With the protests I've had to deal with by my other siblings, we can't take any chances. I just wish I knew where he will strike." Lelouch suddenly had a ring from his cell phone. He picked it up and answered, "Yes?"

On the other line was General Bradford, "Your majesty, we have Knights of the Round on their way to Pendragon."

They were surprised. "It must be Bismarck and the others making their move," Natalie said.

"What's their status?" Lelouch asked Bradford.

"We have confirmed that there are four Knights of the Round with their special forces with the Knight of One in the lead."

Jeremiah looked at Carter, Natalie, Sarah, and Jason and they the four nodded with Jeremiah.

**In the sky on route to Pendragon Imperial Palace**

The forces led by Bismarck Waldstein were on their way to remove the one they considered a thief off the throne.

"We swore absolute loyalty to Charles zi Britannia," Bismarck declared.

"We will never recognize this damn usurper," Dorothea Ernst, the Knight of Four declared.

They get signature readings and soon find that four knightmare frames are floating in the air waiting for them. Carter is in the cockpit of a black and blue knightmare, Jason is in the cockpit of a red and gold knightmare, Sarah is in the cockpit of a purple and marigold knightmare, and Natalie is in the cockpit of a turquoise and white knightmare. They stop in their tracks.

"So you traitors have decided to face us," Bismarck said, "that's good, it saves us the trouble to hunt you down. How dare you turn your backs on his majesty, Charles zi Britannia by joining that little usurper."

"Bismarck," Carter spoke, "you and the others can stop this foolishness right now."

"This foolishness you say?" Monica asked insulted as so the others.

Gino narrowed his eyes and Dorothea was getting angrier.

"You have three options," Jason said, "resign and turn back, pledge your loyalty to Emperor Lelouch, or continue your attempt against his majesty and die for your pathetic efforts."

Bismarck chuckled, "We choose none of them! We're not going to lose to pride less traitors like you."

"It will be you fools who will die," Dorothea added.

Natalie sighed, "Why even bother? They're never going to see reason."

"That's right, "Sarah said.

"Hmph, so be it," Carter said, "We will defeat all those who intends to destroy what his majesty is trying to build. Gaheris, engage!"

"Pelleas, engage," Jason declared.

"Bedivere, engage," Sarah declared.

"Kay, engage," Natalie declared.

Sarah, Jason, Carter, and Natalie in their knightmare frames got ready to fight against those who were a threat to Lelouch's rule and well-being.

The battle ensured between Knights of the Round.

**I'm stopping right here for now. Next chapter: the battle between Knights of the Round loyal to Emperor Lelouch and Knights of the Round still loyal to the late Emperor Charles. With the battle being broadcast, which side will win? (I'm sure you all already know). The next thing is Lelouch's next step for his Britannia.**

**Little note: Lelouch used his geass just to get answers from them to see if they really were on his side and not to control them. Just in case someone misreads.**


	7. A Knightmare Battle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass; wish I had a hand in it though.

**A/N: **Why has it taken me so long to update this? It's simple, trying to figure out how to play out the battle was hard for me, especially regarding Bismarck as we know how tough that character is. So my hope is that this chapter goes well for the liking.

**A Knightmare Battle**

Lelouch was sitting on his throne watching his four of his Knights of the Round from his monitor with Jeremiah standing next to his left side with his arms behind his back.

"You majesty, we have the news media broadcasting this," Jeremiah informed.

"Very well," Lelouch answered, "now it will be up to them. It time to get started."

**Underground Room, Ashford Academy**

Nina was still typing away on her laptop and Rivalz was sitting watching a television program. Their program was interrupted by a news broadcast.

"We interrupt this program to bring this news alert," A news reporter said and Nina and Rivalz watched, "we have just received word that forces opposing his majesty, Emperor Lelouch, are attempting to invade Pendragon. This time, they are the Knights of the Round who have declared their loyalty to the previous emperor and have denounced the current emperor."

Images were showing the standoff between Knights of the Round with their knightmare frames.

"We have just learned that the knights loyal to his majesty Lelouch have already made their way to fight the opposition. We have the details; Sir Gregan is in his black and blue knightmare known as the Gaheris, Sir Mardock is in his red and gold knightmare known as the Pelleas, Lady Allerston is in her purple and marigold knightmare known as the Bedivere, and Lady Einstein is in her turquoise and white knightmare known as the Kay."

**The bridge in the Flagship, Ikaruga**

The Black Knights were watching the same news report on their monitor was surprised.

"A fight between Knights of the Round," Kallen commented.

"Another attempt to remove Emperor Lelouch," Kaguya said.

"Yes and the one leading this is Bismarck," Xingke said.

**A safe house somewhere in Cambodia**

Schneizel, Cornelia, Kanon, Diethard, Suzaku, and Anya were watching the same news report as well.

"Hm, now we'll see which side is stronger," Schneizel commented.

**In the sky**

Bismarck used his Galahad to signal the attack. Dorothea charged in first and Sarah confronted the Knight of Four drawing out her knightmare's two MVSs. Jason drew his knightmare's MVS and charged his knightmare against Gino and his Tristan, and Natalie drew her knightmare's two VARIS rifles and started shooting at Monica and her knightmare. Carter drew his knightmare's MVS and pointed at the Galahad.

"Bismarck, looks like it you and me," Carter said.

"So it would seem," Bismarck replied while he drew out his knightmare's MVS, the Excalibur, "you are foolish Carter. You, Sarah, Natalie, and Jason will have no forgiveness!"

"Ha! Why would we worry about getting forgiveness from you?" Carter then charged against Bismarck with his MVS.

Bismarck blocked the attack, "You will regret this, and I'll make sure of it!"

Bismarck and Carter were clashing their maser vibration swords.

The Special Forces that came with Bismarck and the other started charging in and started attacking. Lelouch's loyal knights were dodging their attacks. When Sarah got enough room, she fired her miniature proximity missiles. Some of them were able to dodge while the rest were destroyed by the missiles. The remaining that survived continued to attack them, only to be shot down and destroyed by the Pelleas's Hadron Cannons.

Sarah was engaging her fight against Dorothea. The battle went on as Dorothea tried to bring down Sarah. But Sarah was deflecting and countering all her attacks. Gino was engaging against Jason bring out his MVS Pole arms and clashing with Jason's MVS. Monica drew her two MVSs to attack Natalie and Natalie was using her VARIS rifles and shooting at Monica.

"We will end this now," Dorothea muttered as she charged at Sarah with her MVS. Sarah stayed in her position and narrowed her eyes at Dorothea's charging knightmare. When the Knight of Four thought she had the Knight of Eight right where she wanted, at the last second, Sarah brought her knightmare up and quickly threw one of her MVSs on top of Dorothea's knightmare hitting the mark.

Dorothea was shocked, "What? I don't believe this. She got me."

That was the last thing she said as her knightmare exploded with her in it.

Bismarck, Monica, and Gino were shocked at what just happened to Dorothea.

"I don't believe this," Monica said, "how could the Knight of Eight defeat the Knight of Four?"

Monica was getting shot at by Natalie and Monica was dodging her shots.

Natalie kept firing her rifles at Monica. Natalie charged her Kay at Monica's knightmare, which was a modified Vincent, and kept shooting. Monica was still able to dodge and she quickly used her slash harkens and disabled the Kay's movement and caused Natalie's knightmare to drop her VARIS rifles.

"I got you now you pathetic traitor!" Monica declared with venom.

In her cockpit, Natalie narrowed her eyes, pressed a button that brought up her trigger to the Chest mounted Hadron Cannon and quickly grabbed her trigger on her right side and just as Monica was going have her kill, Natalie pulled the trigger.

"No, I got you Knight of Twelve," Natalie said as her knightmare's Hadron Cannon began to activate and it was too late for Monica to realize and try to dodge.

Monica's eyes widened, "No, it can't be." The Hadron Cannon fired and blew up Monica's knightmare and the Knight of Twelve was no more.

Jason was engaging against Gino.

"Why don't you guys stop this?" Gino asked.

"Stop what exactly?" Jason asked.

"All of this, you can still come back!"

"Gino, I don't understand what you're talking about."

"This whole thing doesn't make sense. What you guys are doing is wrong."

Jason raised his eyebrows, "Let me ask you something, why are you fighting us?"

"What do you mean?" Gino asked confused by Jason's question, "You know why."

"You've always claimed that you fight for Britannia and yet you also told me that told me that didn't really care about racial and societal differences. So tell me, why are you fighting to remove Emperor Lelouch when he's reforming Britannia where race and social class wouldn't be an issue? We're fighting for Britannia, so why are you fighting against Britannia?"

"Fighting against Britannia?" Gino repeated.

Gino was caught off guard and that allowed Jason to fire his slash harkens to disable the Tristan and follow up by retracting the Pelleas and used the hilt of his MVS to knock the Tristan to the ground damaging the head and the body. The Tristan fell and Gino was unable to move it much to Gino's displeasure.

Meanwhile Bismarck and Carter were still fighting with their MVSs. Bismarck got himself some room and saw that he was the only one left still fighting and Bismarck was angry.

"How could this be?" Bismarck asked himself in a low voice, "Dorothea, Monica, and Gino have been defeated; how could they have been beaten?"

Carter charged at Bismarck and they continued to be engaged in a MVS fight. Soon Bismarck pushed Carter back.

In the Galahad cockpit, Bismarck narrowed his one eye, "Humph, it looks like I'll have to go all out. Carter, this will be the end for you all." Bismarck left eye sewing breaks and opens his left eye revealing his geass.

"Bring it on Bismarck," Carter declared.

**Unknown Room**

Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine was sitting on her chair watching the fight on a television sipping her tea.

"It looks like Bismarck is the only one left fighting," Nonette commented, "Hm, it looks like it time for me to go."

Nonette put down her now empty tea cup on a table and gets up. She puts on her purple cloak and heads out the door.

**In the sky near Pendragon**

The battle between the Galahad and the Gaheris continued but this time it was different. All the attacks that Carter has been trying to dish out against Bismarck have been useless. Bismarck was able do exactly what he need to do and has been able to know what moves the Knight of Two would make. Carter fired all four of his slash harkens and Bismarck was able to catch all of them and tossed the Gaheris around before releasing it spinning the Gaheris.

Carter was shocked, "What's going on? Why is Bismarck able to know the trajectory of my Gaheris so quickly all of a sudden?"

Natalie watched and realized and contacted Carter on her communicator, "Carter, Bismarck must be using his geass."

"His geass?" Carter asked, "So this is the power of your geass, Bismarck?"

Bismarck was smiling as Carter went to attack him again.

"That is correct," Bismarck said, "my geass allows me to see the future."

Bismarck was using his geass again and was able to track Carter's movements. It allowed the Knight of One to easily counter Carter's moves before he could make them.

"Damn again?" Carter muttered angrily.

Bismarck grinned, "Only once I have used this power and that when I battled Lady Marianne."

"_Is that so?_" Carter asked in his head.

**Throne Room, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

Lelouch was not happy at what he was seeing. He was seeing his Knight of Two getting manhandled by the Knight of One. Lelouch and Jeremiah were informed by Natalie through communication that Bismarck was using his geass against Carter.

"So this is the power of Bismarck's geass that Natalie told us about," Lelouch said.

"Your majesty, at this rate, Carter may lose," Jeremiah said, "perhaps I should take his place…"

"No," Lelouch said.

"But your majesty-"

"Let's wait Jeremiah, Carter said he wanted to fight and defeat Bismarck. Let's see if he can."

"And if he loses?"

"Then you go jump in and face Bismarck. I just hope Carter survives this." Lelouch was worried.

Jeremiah nodded and was worried as well, "I hope so too."

**Back to the battle in the sky**

Bismarck had just fired his left hand's fingers slash harkens and Carter blocked them with his MVS. When he deflected them, Bismarck charged and punched the Gaheris to the ground. Carter dropped his MVS and quickly activated his Landspinning Propulsion System and had his knightmare land on its feet. Carter looked up at the Galahad, "Damn."

Jason, Sarah, and Natalie were worried.

"This is not good," Sarah said fearing for Carter's life.

Jason gritted his teeth, "If Carter loses, we're next on Bismarck's hit list and then he'll harm Lelouch."

"We have to help him now," Natalie demanded.

"Don't do that," Carter said hearing their conversation.

"But Carter-"

"Natalie, listen, you guys just fought your battles with the others one-on-one so let me do the same."

"But you're facing Bismarck with his geass. I hate to say it but you may not live through this."

"Even if that's the case, I refuse to back down. I chose to fight Bismarck, the strongest Knight of the Round known, maybe throughout Britannian history. I have to be prepared for my choice of actions."

"Good, very good," Bismarck replied, "I would expect no less from you Carter. Come and face me. I will see to it that you have an honorable death." Bismarck readied himself with his knightmare's Excalibur.

Carter sighed and thought a little with his eyes closed. A few moments later, he opened his eyes and had his game face on, "All right, let's have a little test."

Carter moved his knightmare frame to have it grab its MVS and then the Gaheris flew up and went on the offensive against the Galahad again. Bismarck was easily blocking each of Carter's attacks. Carter was moving around and Bismarck was quickly keeping his eyes on Carter and his Gaheris

"I am the strongest knight of the empire," Bismarck declared, "that is why you will lose here Carter Gregan!"

Carter charged and shot one of his slash harkens at Bismarck and the Knight of One grabbed it and spin it with the Gaheris to another direction.

"This is foolish, now he's just doing the same moves, I should just end this now so that I can finish off the others, then I'll deal with Charles and Marianne's son."

"Now, this move will ensure victory or it will kill me," Carter said in a low tone.

The Gaheris now charged full speed toward the Galahad.

"A head on attack? How foolish! You insult me Carter!" Bismarck spoke as he got ready to easily counter it bringing the Excalibur back for a full swing.

When the Gaheris and the Galahad collided with a huge spark, the Gaheris was spinning out of control.

"I got him," Bismarck said.

But then Bismarck felt something was wrong. He then felt the damage done by sparks to his knightmare and then saw that the Gaheris's MVS had stabbed and stuck on the armor of the Galahad causing it to be split in half by its vibration. It was about to explode and Bismarck realized that he had lost.

"No, I have failed," Bismarck said in regret, "I have failed you Emperor Charles, Lady Marianne. Forgive me."

Bismarck and the Galahad had exploded and the Excalibur was split in half falling to the ground next to Gino's damaged Tristan.

The Gaheris's MVS fell on the ground smoking and the Gaheris itself fell landed hard on the ground with damages shown on Carter's personal knightmare frame.

The Pelleas, the Bedivere, and the Kay flew down to the damaged Gaheris and its pilots went to check on Carter.

Meanwhile Gino was still having a conflict with himself, "Am I really a knight of Britannia? If not, then what the hell am I fighting these battles for?" The Knight of Three hit his fist on the control panel not being able to answer his own questions.

Meanwhile, Jason, Sarah, and Natalie went over to Carter's cockpit, which was opened, to check on Carter who was unconscious.

"Carter, Carter, Are you okay?" Sarah spoke.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Carter said as he regained consciousness.

The other three knights were relieved that Carter was still alive.

"That was reckless," Natalie said.

"Yeah, I know," Carter said with a smile, "but it had to be done."

**Throne Room, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

Lelouch and Jeremiah sighed in relief.

"He did it your majesty," Jeremiah said.

"Yes, it was close," Lelouch said, "I'm glad Carter is still alive."

**A safe house somewhere in Cambodia**

Suzaku was stunned as he saw the battle.

"I don't believe this, Carter defeated Bismarck. He defeated the Knight of One," Suzaku said balling his fists.

"Wow, it seems they have prevailed against Bismarck and the others," Kanon said.

"Hm, indeed they have," Schneizel said, "but of course Carter didn't come out of that battle unscathed."

"It was nothing more than a fluke," Cornelia said.

"Maybe it was," Diethard said, "but that doesn't change the facts here. The Knight of One has lost and paid for it with his life."

"It won't matter in the end," Schneizel said thinking about his own goals, "Soon this world won't need military powers."

Anya simply recorded the events on her handheld diary.

**The bridge of the Ikaruga**

The Black Knights and Viletta saw the outcome of the fight and were astonished.

"The Knight of One has fallen," Todoh said.

"They did it," Ohgi said.

"Yeah, they won," Minami said.

"They were able to defeat them," Kallen said.

"This Carter person was actually able to defeat Bismarck," Xingke said.

"This must be a relief for Emperor Lelouch," Kaguya said.

"Hmhm," Tianzi nodded.

"Hmm," Rakshata was still relaxing on her sofa.

Their screen switched to the newsroom with a news reporter showing, "We have just received word that his majesty, Emperor Lelouch has an announcement to make. We now bring live coverage from the throne room of the Pendragon Imperial Palace."

It switches over to show Lelouch.

"Greeting to all those watching," Lelouch spoke.

"Lelouch…" Kallen spoke.

"What is he up to now?" Chiba asked.

"I wonder…" Viletta said.

Lelouch continued, "As you just saw, another faction loyal to the ideals of my late father tried to remove me from power but their selfish actions were put down thanks to the actions of my knights. As it still stands, I am the one who is emperor of Britannia in name and indeed. Now is the time for my country to take the next step. Some may doubt my intentions but I believe this is the right step and it will show that Britannia is willing to change and coexist with other nations. With that in mind, I have decided that the Holy Britannian Empire will now join the United Federation of Nations."

Everyone in the Ikaruga's bridges was stunned.

"Does that mean…?" Rakshata spoke.

"Britannia will be on our side?" Ohgi finished.

Tamaki was excited and faced his comrades, "There you see, I told he was one of us, he's my buddy."

**A safe house somewhere in Cambodia**

Diethard, Cornelia, Schneizel, Suzaku, Kanon, Anya, Lloyd and Cecile, the last two who just walked in the safe house was watching Lelouch on their flat screen television.

Lelouch continued, "For the negotiations, I will only have my Knights of the Round as my escorts as well as a small squadron with no knightmare frames with them. I will follow all rules of the UFN. However, the sight of the negotiations shall be the one nation that is neutral standing between Britannia and the UFN, Japan."

They were a bit surprised and Schneizel narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

Lelouch smiled, "The Ashford Academy will be the sight of the conference."

"Is he serious?" Suzaku asked in shock.

**Underground Room, Ashford Academy**

As they watch and heard Lelouch's intent, Nina and Rivalz was surprised as well.

"HUUHH!" Nina and Rivalz spoke in unison.

**Pendragon Imperial Palace**

CC was stroking her Cheese-kun plushy smiling, "This is going to be interesting."

Jeremiah was walking in the halls, "Hm, Japan of all place, my lord, you do amaze me."

**The area where the knightmare battle took place**

Carter, Jason, Natalie, and Sarah were surprised at Lelouch's announcement from communications of the Bedivere. They were sitting on Sarah's knightmare.

"Japan?" Jason spoke.

"In Ashford Academy?" Natalie asked.

"Huh, so Lulu wants to do negotiations in his old school," Sarah said.

"Who would have thought that Lelouch would request there of all places," Carter said.

**That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch meets with the representatives of the UFN. Kallen Kozuki escorts the 99****th**** emperor and she gets her answers from him.**

**Here are the details of the knightmare frames of the four Knights of the Round.**

**Carter Gregan**

**The Gaheris**

General Characteristics

Height: 7.20 meters

Weight: 15.10 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Integrated Float System

Appearance

Black and Blue

Armaments

4x Slash Harkens on each shoulder and wrist

1x Maser Vibration Sword

**Jason Mardock**

**The Pelleas**

General Characteristics

Height: 7.10 meters

Weight: 14.90 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Integrated Float System

Appearance

Red and Gold

Armaments

4x Slash Harkens on each shoulder and hip

2x Shoulder mounted Hadron Cannon

1x Maser Vibration Sword

**Sarah Allerston**

**The Bedivere**

General Characteristics

Height: 6.25 meters

Weight: 10.40 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Dive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Integrated Float System

Appearance

Purple and Marigold

Armaments

2x Slash Harkens on each wrist

2x Maser Vibration Sword

Miniature Proximity Missiles Launchers on shoulders

**Natalie Einstein**

**The Kay**

General Characteristics

Height: 5. 80 meters

Weight: 9. 70 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Integrated Float System

Appearance

Turquoise and White

Armaments

6x Slash Harkens on each shoulder, wrist, and hip

2x VARIS Rifles

1x Chest mounted Hadron Cannon

Optional Armament

Shoulder mounted Energy Cannon


	8. Meeting with the UFN

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or have a hand in the anime series, Code Geass.

**A/N: **Regarding the MVS for three knightmares of Carter, Jason, and Sarah. I should give a little description. Carter's Knightmare: The MVS is the same size as MVS Excalibur only it is blue with black on the sides. Jason's Knightmare: The MVS is a bit shorter than the Excalibur and it is red with gold on the sides. Sarah's Knightmare: The two MVS is the same as the Lancelot's two MVS. This should give you all an idea what the MVS of my OC's knightmare may look like. Another thing is that I struggled with how I wanted to go with this chapter and I've been too distracted with other things. I can only hope that it's okay. I don't know but I really tried. Anyway, here is the chapter.

**Meeting with the UFN**

Nonette had just arrived on the military base in Fort Worth. She confronted two military guards that were standing guard. One of the guards was surprised.

"The Knight of Nine?" One of the guards spoke.

Nonette gave a cheerful smile, "I'm here to pick up my knightmare frame."

The other guards spoke, "Your…knightmare frame, ma'am?"

"Yes, the Morgause," Nonette said.

**Knightmare Hanger in Pendragon**

Natalie and Carter were looking at the damaged Gaheris. Natalie was shaking her head.

"You were really reckless Carter," Natalie said, "fighting Bismarck like that. You're lucky you got that hit on Bismarck even with his geass."

"Yeah, I know but like I said, it had to be done." Carter replied.

"You barely won that fight; I hope you don't make it a habit of fighting like that." Natalie looked over the Gaheris again, "It's going to take some time to repair. The damage is severe," the Knight of Eleven sighed at looked at the Knight of Two, "you're insane and reckless. Know that that mindset is not going to get you far. As I said, you were lucky."

Carter sighed, "I get it. I promise not to make it a habit."

"You damn well better…"

**The Throne Room**

Lelouch sat on his throne thinking about what he would do next. He set the time and date to meet with the UFN. There were factors that he was thinking about and thinking he did. He started thinking about other things. Jeremiah and CC, who was still carrying her Cheese-kun plushy, soon came in with a young engineer that was tall and thin with glasses and short brown hair.

"Excuse us your majesty," Jeremiah said as he and the engineer bowed to Lelouch.

"Yes," Lelouch said coming out of his thoughts and CC stood next to his right side.

The two stood up and the engineer spoke, "I came to inform you that your new flagship is nearly complete."

"Oh, is that so?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes your majesty," the engineer said happily, "please allow me to show you."

Lelouch stood up from his throne, "Very well, lead me to it."

"Yes your majesty."

Lelouch and CC followed Jeremiah and the engineer out of the throne room.

**A Britannian Military Base and Platform thirty miles outside Pendragon**

A black limousine arrived at the front of the base and the driver came out of the limo and opened the backdoor. Lelouch, Jeremiah, CC, and the engineer came out and were escorted by soldiers to the military platform. When they got there, they saw the nearly completed flagship that was the same size as the Avalon and was painted black with sides painted white, red, and blue. Lelouch, CC, and Jeremiah were impressed of the new flagship.

The engineer smiled and looked at the emperor, "Your majesty, I give you the Merlin."

"It's impressive," Lelouch said smiling.

"It is indeed," Jeremiah added.

"Please, allow me to give you the tour," the engineer said.

The three were led to the nearly completed flagship.

"Wow, this is amazing," CC commented.

They looked around inside the new flagship. Lelouch inspected and nodded at every corner and inch of the flagship.

Later on, Lelouch, CC, Jeremiah, and the engineer exited out of the flagship.

"This is quite good indeed," Lelouch said happily, "I'm impressed that you were able to get this done in such a short time."

The engineer rubbed the back of his head, "Well, the truth is that this flagship was actually already in the process of being built."

This surprised Lelouch, CC, and Jeremiah.

"Really?" Jeremiah asked.

"This flagship was actually being made by the request of Prince Schneizel two months after Sir Kururugi became the Knight of Seven."

Lelouch thought about it, "Hmph, Schneizel…"

"So this was already being made, huh?" Jeremiah asked.

The engineer nodded, "Yes, although I'm not sure why he wanted it to stop being built."

"It may have to do with what Schneizel having something else in mind," Lelouch said.

**A safe house somewhere in Cambodia**

Night fell in Cambodia

Cornelia and Suzaku walked in greeting Schneizel that was sitting in his chair.

"Has something happened?" Cornelia asked Schneizel.

"A certain someone decided that she didn't approve of us and so has left us," Schneizel answered.

Suzaku was looking around, "I haven't seen Lloyd or Cecile around lately either."

"Yes, those two left with her. They too decided that they didn't approve of us and left. They went as far as making off with the Avalon."

"I see," Suzaku replied a bit surprised, "but does that mean that…"

"Not to worry Suzaku, your Lancelot Albion is still with us so there's no problem."

Suzaku nodded his head, "All right, that's good."

Schneizel nodded, "Yes, however, we need to launch the Damocles now, there's no time."

"Are you certain this is the only way?" Cornelia asked concerned as she sat on a chair.

"That is up for the world to decide," Schneizel responded with confidence.

Suzaku had his thought, "_This is the only way that true peace can be restored to the world. There's no other way. One day, the people of the world will understand. There will finally be no more needless bloodshed. It's a lot better than what the late emperor had in mind for the world._"

**In the sky**

The newly built Britannian Flagship, the Merlin was traveling through the air. Inside the bridge of the Merlin, Lelouch was sitting on his throne with CC sitting next to him on her own chair hugging her Cheese-kun plushy. There were people operating the bridge of the flagship. Jeremiah, Carter, Sarah, Jason, and Natalie were standing in sides of the bridge. They were some discussions that were going on.

"Lelouch, are you sure this is a good idea?" CC asked, "To have just us and a small squad to come with you?"

"We're going there to ask to be part of a democracy," Lelouch said, "to extend in friendship."

CC was smiling, "Of course."

Lelouch was smiling, "And we all know that there people that enjoy democracy."

**Ashford Academy, Tokyo, Japan**

Everything was set for the conference between Lelouch and members of the UFN. People were gathered behind a huge fence waiting for the arrival of Lelouch.

Milly Ashford was doing her live report of the event of the UFN, "We were coming to you live from Ashford Academy, the site where the UFN is meeting by request of Britannia's Emperor Lelouch. It is here where the UFN will decide if they will allow the Holy Britannian Empire to become a member of the UFN," Milly notices the Britannian flagship making their way to Ashford Academy, "Ah, there's the emperor's flagship right now on its way here."

People were watching as the Merlin was on its way. On one side of the entrance, Kallen Kozuki and some of the members of the Zero Squad were standing by and waiting for Lelouch's arrival. The Merlin stays afloat and a jet comes out of the flagship and lands on the campus. Lelouch, along with his Knights of the Round come out of the jet.

As Milly looked on, she was confused and conflicted and spoke in a soft tone, "Lelouch, is that really you?" Milly realized what she was saying in front of her camera and corrected herself, "Ah so sorry, anyways, there he is now," Milly stated, "the ninety-ninth emperor coming out of his personal jet and with his Knights of the Round as his escorts."

People were cheering from behind the huge fence as Lelouch came out. There were some comments made as well.

"There he is," a girl said.

"Is that him?" a man spoke, "He's no more than a kid…"

"It's him," another girl said, "It's the emperor of justice."

People were saying things regarding Lelouch as he walked by and waved at the people smiling. The five Knights of the Rounds followed him closely.

"Lelouch!" A voice called out and it brought Lelouch and his knights their attention and they saw that it was Rivalz, who was on top of the fence.

"I need to know Lelouch," Rivalz called out ignoring the guards that were demanding him to climb down, "why didn't you tell who you were?"

The guards succeeded in grabbing Rivalz.

"You fool, how you dare disrespect the Britannian emperor," one Black Knight said as he and his partner held Rivalz.

"No wait," Rivalz tried to reason with them, "he's my friend; he was my best friend at school!"

"Rivalz," Lelouch called out bringing Rivalz and the two Black Knights to their attention, "I'll explain things to you in due time."

With that Lelouch walked on leaving Rivalz a bit confused but Rivalz wasn't quite done, "Wait buddy, why can't you tell me now?"

"That's enough," one of the Black Knights demanded and was ready to hit Rivalz with a baton but was stopped by a girl covering her face with her arms holding Rivalz's arm.

"Please stop, he's sorry, we'll leave right now," the girl pleaded.

Rivalz saw that it was Nina who had just helped him.

"Let's go, c'mon," Nina said in a low voice and Rivalz decided to comply.

Rivalz and Nina left with Milly and Lelouch as well as his knights watching them leaving from their locations.

"I think that's my sister," Natalie said.

"How can you be sure?" Jason asked.

"It sounded like her."

"Maybe," Lelouch said and paused a bit, "let's go."

"Yes, your majesty," the knights said in unison.

A little later, Lelouch and his knights approached Kallen and Kallen herself was unsure but she wanted to try.

"Lelouch," Kallen spoke softly, "why have you-?"

Lelouch stopped her with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you. You're Captain Kallen Kozuki of the Black Knights, aren't you?"

Kallen couldn't believe it but she went along, "Yes, I'm here to escort you myself to the conference, if you and your knights find it acceptable."

The knights weren't so sure but Lelouch didn't mind.

"That's fine," Lelouch said immediately, "however, can we take a little detour? I'm a little nervous so I want to go where there aren't many eyes watching."

"…Of course," Kallen replied.

Lelouch turned to his knights and his knights were unsure.

"Your majesty, are you sure that wise?" Carter asked.

"You can't guarantee that Captain Kozuki can keep you safe, who know what may happen," Natalie said not liking the idea of the Black Knight's Kozuki being alone with her emperor much to Kallen's dismay as she felt insulted.

"_Just what the hell is that suppose to mean?_" Kallen asked in her head, "_Is she really related to Nina?_"

"There's no need to worry," Lelouch assured them, "I'm sure Captain Kozuki won't let anything happen to me," Lelouch turned to Kallen with a smile, "isn't that right, Captain?"

"Absolutely," Kallen said with confidence.

Lelouch nodded, "Besides, Natalie, I want you to go ahead and take care of a certain matter."

Natalie wanted to argue but instead nodded and agreed to do as she knew what Lelouch wanted, "Okay, understood."

"The rest of you…"

"Yes, we know your highness," Jason said.

"We'll get right on to it your majesty," Jeremiah complied as he and the others left.

Lelouch nodded and turned to Kallen again, "Shall we?"

Kallen nodded, "Yes."

Lelouch left with Kallen unknown to them that Natalie wasn't happy about it and stared at them.

The Knight of Eleven was feeling irritated, "_The nerve of her, asking to be alone with his majesty_," Natalie calmed herself down and continued to walk, "_As much as I hate the idea of leaving him alone with her, I have something I have to do and I know Lelouch wouldn't like if I didn't do it because of my worries and my anger. There is something more serious that may happen. I'll worry about Kozuki later._"

**The Flagship, Ikaruga**

The core members of the Black Knights and Viletta were watching Kallen escort Lelouch to the conference on their monitor in the bridge.

"What is Zero, uh, I mean Lelouch planning to do? Do you think he'll try something?" Ohgi asked.

"He can't," Viletta replied, "the OSI in Ashford is completely inoperable. He won't be able to try anything."

"We've also supplied the guards with goggles, geass counter measures," Hong Gu said.

"Kozuki wants us to watch her closely," Chiba added, "if we believe that she under the influence of geass, she wants us to shoot her."

"You guys worry too much," Tamaki said, "he came to make friends."

**Back in Ashford**

Kallen and Lelouch enter in a building and Lelouch looks around.

"This place brings back memories," Lelouch commented.

"I was grateful," Kallen said smiling, "if it wasn't for you, I might not be here today."

Lelouch kept silent.

Kallen continued, "With you leading us as Zero, we believe we could do anything. I've spent my life fighting against Britannia in order to free Japan," Kallen's expression changed to seriousness "and now here you are, ruling the very country we've been fighting against for a long time."

"Yeah," Lelouch spoke.

"What are you really planning?" Kallen asked.

"Hmmm, what do you mean?"

"Do you want power? To control everything…or is it just another game to you? Back at the Black Rebellion, Ohgi said that you were the hope to my brother's dreams. He said that I should guard you with my life."

"Kallen…" Lelouch spoke softly.

Kallen turned around to face Lelouch, "Lelouch, tell me. After everything that had happened, I need to know what you think of me. Back at the Ikaruga, you said 'Kallen you have to live'.

Lelouch looked down feeling guilt, "Kallen, I said that because that what I want you to do. I want you to live."

Kallen was a bit surprised, "Lelouch…"

"Kallen, I've lost people who were dear to me. I've lost my mother, my sister Euphie, Shirley, Sayoko, and my sister Nunnally. I couldn't bear the idea of you dying as well."

"Lelouch, what are you saying?"

"I knew that I lost the moment the others pointed their guns at me telling me that knew my secret and called me a con man. When you shielded me, I knew that you'd be willing to risk your life to protect me, but I couldn't let you do that, at least not anymore. So when you asked me what I felt…"

"The things you said how all of it was just a game and that I was your greatest pawn…it was all a lie, wasn't it. You said those things to protect me and keep me out of harm's way even though it would hurt me in the process."

Lelouch felt guilty and nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry Kallen. I didn't think it would do you any good to protect someone who was considered a despicable and wicked person, who has already given up. I gave up of any hope I had left when Nunnally died. I didn't want the risk of Ohgi and others targeting you as well with their mindset that you were under the power of geass. There was no need for you to risk your life and have your life destroyed as well."

"My life destroyed as well? Is that what you think?" Kallen spoke and it surprised Lelouch, "Lelouch, I would have been willing to sacrifice my life to protect you; there was no need for you to face things alone."

"I'm sorry Kallen," Lelouch said, "I just didn't want you to die. I care about you too much to let anything happened to you. CC once told me that if you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance."

"Tell me then, what are really trying to do here?" Kallen asked wanting to know what was going on in Lelouch's head.

"I'm reforming Britannia and having it join the UFN as sign of goodwill. Why I'm doing it is simply because I can. After thinking about what has happened since I began my fight against Britannia, I started to see the big picture of many things. I believed in what I was doing but my choices and actions have also destroyed innocent lives. There is no doubt that I will be never forgiven for some of the things I've done but I've decided to do what I can and within my power reform Britannia from the corrupt system that my father let run loose. I'm not looking for forgiveness because I'm sure I don't deserve it but I'm willing to put everything in power to change Britannia so that it is no longer a country that is known for its arrogance and willingness to spread conflict and discrimination."

"Lelouch…" Kallen amaze how Lelouch was willing to go to keep her safe and he admitted that he cared for her and she was impressed with Lelouch's intention with Britannia. She was sure that Nunnally would be so proud of him had she lived to see what her brother was doing. Kallen was so moved and decided to go close to him.

Lelouch looked up at Kallen and was puzzled at what she was doing, "Kallen…?"

Kallen captured his lips with her own lips. Lelouch was shocked at first but he didn't mind and a few seconds later, he kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist. Kallen wrapped her arms around Lelouch's neck. After a few moments they released each other's lips for oxygen. Kallen and Lelouch smiled at each other and were amazed for the moment with Kallen stroking the emperor's raven black hair. As much as Lelouch would enjoy keeping the red head in his arms, he knew he had something he had to attend to.

"Kallen, as much as like holding you like this, I have to get to conference," Lelouch said smiling.

"Oh, right," Kallen said and got out of her blissful daze and pointed Lelouch to his destination, "The conference is that way, that's where you need to go."

Lelouch nodded, "Okay, thank you Kallen," the 99th emperor looked at Kallen, "thank you for escorting me, thank you for everything."

"No Lelouch, thank you, thank you for telling me and letting me know how you really felt," Kallen replied with a warm smile, "I'm rooting for you, Lelouch. I know that Nunnally would have been proud of you. You're helping trying to make this world a gentler place."

"I thank you, Kallen," Lelouch replied as he left for the meeting place of the conference.

When Lelouch left, Kallen was still standing tracing her lips with her finger and smiled in glee as it was what she had hoped for a while. She then left the building not realizing that Lelouch was watching her leave.

"_Stay safe Kallen,_" Lelouch said in his head as he went to meet with the council members of the UFN.

**Outside Ashford Academy**

The conference of the United Federation of Nations was being broadcasted live for the world to see. People around the world were watching this event. The people on the other side of the fence were watching. Within the crowd, Natalie was seeing her emperor meeting with the representatives of the UFN and smiled then went back to looking around. In the bridge of the Merlin, Jeremiah, Carter, Jason, Sarah, and CC who was sitting on Lelouch's throne were watching on the monitor.

"Chairman Kaguya Sumeragi of the UFN Supreme Council, I desire that the Holy Britannian Empire participates in the United Federation of Nations," Lelouch declared standing on a platform.

Kaguya looks at the man she once considered as her husband with her thoughts, "_Master Zero…_" she then speaks, "Do you understand that participation is dependent upon a two-third majority vote of UFN members?"

Lelouch nodded, "Of course, that's the democratic way of doing things, right?"

"Yes that's right," Kaguya replied as she pushed a button on her console.

Lelouch is surrounded and inside a huge pillar. This surprises everyone in the building as well as those watching the conference.

**The bridge of the Merlin**

"What the hell is this?" Carter asked appalled at what was happening.

Jason and Sarah were not happy of what they were seeing as well.

"Geass counter measures," Jeremiah said calmly.

"Geass counter measures?" Sarah repeated.

"They don't fully trust Lelouch, that's to be expected," CC said.

"With that, it also means that Lady Kaguya and the core members of the Black Knights are the ones who knows about his majesty's geass," Jeremiah added, "I'm sure his majesty is thinking the same thing."

The other knights simply looked on.

**UFN Conference in Ashford**

Comments were being made by members of the UFN.

"This is rather discourteous don't you agree," one member of the council said.

"It was former emperor Charles that carried out all those crimes, wasn't it?" Another council member said.

Discussions were still going on of disagreement of trapping the new Britannian emperor.

In the pillar, Lelouch was not surprised at this action and in fact, he couldn't help but to smile.

"_Geass counter measures, huh?_" Lelouch deduced in his head, "_well, now it's clear that only Kaguya and the core members of the Black Knight know about geass._"

Within the pillar, a screen activated and it showed Lelouch Kaguya who gave Lelouch a glare.

"Now what are you really trying to do here, treacherous Emperor Lelouch," Kaguya said in a cold tone.

"I'm surprised at you," Lelouch responded not letting her tone and accusation bother him, "isn't the new Britannia a better country for the entire world?"

Another screen activated showing Xingke, "That remains to be seen. UFN resolutions are always determined by a majority vote."

Todoh appeared on another screen, "Voting rights are portioned according to each member nation's population."

Xingke continued, "The Chinese Federation has been broken up so the nation with largest population in world now…"

"Is Britannia," Ohgi finished appearing on another screen.

"If we allow Britannia to join the UFN today…" Xianglin spoke.

"You will have more than half the votes Emperor Lelouch," Hong Gu said.

"In short, if we vote in your favor," Kaguya added, "you would usurp our power and take control of the UFN."

"Yes, that would be a problem and I have no intentions of doing such a thing," Lelouch said with a neutral expression, "usurping the UFN would actually be the opposite of what I'm trying to do."

"Then how will you go about it then Emperor Lelouch," Ohgi said almost challenging him of his intentions.

"If you truly desire to be part of the democratic process as you say, then break up your empire, let your territories succeed from Britannia or limit your total votes to twenty percent, those are your options," Xingke said.

Lelouch simply smiled and nodded, "Of course…"

**That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter: The Damocles Strikes. Schneizel hits a city in Britannia by way of the F.L.E.I.A. warhead but which one? Lelouch get a surprise of who he sees (of course we all know who that is). Nonette and Gino: which side will each of them take? I'm willing to take suggestions regarding the Knight of Three and Knight of Nine and reasons for it. Ideals in regards for the world will collide.**


	9. The Damocles Strikes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass

**The Damocles Strikes**

Nina and Rivalz were looking for ways to leave the campus and most likely hide for now. It was Rivalz's idea as he didn't want to risk Nina being found and with that being captured. He wasn't sure where exactly to go but he was willing to do whatever it took to protect his friend. He was also hoping that he would get answers from Lelouch. Rivalz couldn't understand why his own friend didn't tell him about his true origin. Did he not think he could trust him? Was that it? Rivalz wasn't sure but he was hoping he would get his answers as soon he felt that Nina would be safe. As they continued on, they both stopped when they saw someone and that person had her arms crossed with a serious look on her face. Nina and Rivalz was shock to see Natalie standing before them.

"I've finally found you," Natalie said.

"N-Natalie," Nina spoke in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you Nina," Natalie replied.

Rivalz got in front of Nina with his arms out shielding her, "What do you want with Nina?"

"Rivalz…" Nina spoke amazed that Rivalz was willing to protect her.

Natalie sighed, "If you must know, his majesty needs her brain."

"Lelouch does?" Rivalz asked, "Why?"

"I can't tell you, I'm under orders not to reveal such information."

"Then I can't let take her with you."

Natalie uncrossed her arms, "We have a serious matter and I'm not going to let you interfere with that…uh…Rivalz, right?"

Rivalz wasn't backing down, "Why can't you tell me what do want with your own sister?"

"Like I said, it's a serious matter. Lives are at stake and Nina can help prevent something terrible from happening."

"Why won't just tell us? Is it too much to ask?" Rivalz demanded.

"Yes it is," Natalie replied glaring at Rivalz looking like she was about to give him a beating which made Nina worry, "if you think I'm going to let you interfere with my job to bring my sister back as well as making sure we can stop mass genocides from happening, you better think again."

"Did Lelouch order you to whatever it took to take your own sister with you at all cost?" Rivalz asked demanding to know.

"Please stop," Nina pleaded, "Natalie, please don't hurt him. I'll go with you."

"But Nina-"

"It's all right Rivalz; I appreciate what you're doing for me. Please, if it will make things easier, I'll go. Besides, Natalie mentioned something about preventing mass genocides. If I can help do that, I'm willing to do it."

"…Nina…" Rivalz spoke softly.

Meanwhile Carter just got on campus and was running to get to the conference. He had a worried look on his face. As he got to the entrance of where the conference was being held, he was noticed by Kallen and some of the members of the Zero Squad.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kallen asked as Carter got to the entrance.

"I need to speak with his majesty, there's an emergency," Carter responded as he quickly got to the door.

"Wait a minute, you can't go in there," Kallen said as she and the Zero Squad tried to stop him from going in.

**UFN Conference in Ashford Academy**

"Those options are reasonable," Lelouch said, "I have no reason not to agree with either of them.

"Then what is your answer Emperor Lelouch?" Kaguya asked.

"Well, actually, the truth is-"

Lelouch didn't get to finish as the doors burst opened and the Knight of Two ran the conference room with Kallen following behind them. There was shock on the faces of everyone in the room.

"What is the meaning this?" Kaguya asked upset that the meeting was interrupted.

Lelouch saw through one of his screens that Carter had interrupted the meeting, "Carter, why have you barged in here disrupting the conference?"

Carter went down on his right knee with his head down, "My sincere apologies to the UFN and to you sire but we have an emergency. One of the cities of Britannia, Ector has been destroyed! It's him!"

Lelouch gritted his teeth in anger as he knew who Carter was referring to, "_Dammit!_"

**The bridge of the Flagship, Merlin**

The monitor was showing the huge crater that used to be the Britannian city Ector, where a research institute was located as well as a military base was located as well. The people in the bridge were stunned at what they saw, an entire city gone instantly.

"What's the status?" Jeremiah asked.

"Sir, the range of the destruction is 26,000 meters within a cylindrical zone," an operative reported looking at the console, "preceded by a 13,000-meter radius spherical zone."

Jeremiah gritted his teeth, "That's more powerful than the F.L.E.I.A. that was used in Tokyo a month ago."

**Outside Ashford Academy**

Natalie just got off her cell phone and she was upset of the news she was given to. She turned to her attention to her older sister Nina and Rivalz, who was still around.

Nina was worried, "Natalie, what wrong?"

"Nina, I need to know something," Natalie replied.

"What is it?"

"What were you hoping to accomplish by creating such a dangerous and catastrophic weapon, the F.L.E.I.A.?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Nina felt a little offended.

Natalie sighed angrily, "I just got off the phone with my fellow Knight of Round, Jason, a F.L.E.I.A. warhead was just used to obliterate Ector."

This shocked Nina and Rivalz.

Nina was thinking, "_No, no, is Prince Schneizel behind this?_"

"Nina, we have to go now," Natalie said.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Rivalz said.

"For the last time Rivalz, no."

"You have to let me!"

"Why? There is nothing you can do."

"I can help…"

Natalie was getting irritated and Nina was getting more worried.

Meanwhile Lelouch and Carter were rushing out of the conference after the emperor made his apology and explain that a serious matter concerning his country. Confusion was going around in and out of the conference. Members of the UFN's supreme council were not sure what to make of the situation. Kaguya stood by and wondered what was going on. Lelouch and Carter were making their way to Lelouch's jet and someone called out to him.

"Lelouch," a voice called. Lelouch and Carter turned to find that it was Kallen.

"Kallen, what is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Let me go with you," Kallen pleaded.

"Kallen?"

"Hold on, why would you want to-" Carter was asking but Lelouch put his hand up in front of Carter signaling him to stop.

"Kallen, it's something that I have to deal with as emperor, you don't need to get involve in conflicts regarding Britannia."

"Lelouch, please, let me help you. I understand that you feel that you have to face whatever it is that is happening but please let me help you. Let me make up for the times that left you alone twice."

"That's not really necessary to-" Lelouch wanted to say but was interrupted.

"Lelouch, please, don't push me away again. Let me help you," Kallen pleaded hoping that the man she fell in love with will let her be there for him.

Lelouch sighed and Carter was just shaking his head, the Knight of Two wondered what her game plan was as it didn't seem to make sense to him that one of the people that supposedly betrayed his emperor when he was Zero leading the Black Knights wanted to help.

"Kallen, do the other Black Knights know about this?" the emperor asked.

Kallen shook her head, "No, I decided this on my own and yes, they most likely won't be happy about this but at the moment, I don't care."

"Kallen…"

"If Schneizel is behind of what just happened, then that to me is more reason not to let them know," the captain of the Zero Squad felt bitter, "they made the decision to strike a deal with him to betray you in exchange for Japan, a deal that was I never part of and would have never agreed to it and they didn't tell me until after the fact, it has bother me ever since. I don't care if they get angry with me nor do I care if they think I betrayed them; I want to help you to stop him. I can see what you're trying to do, I won't let him or anyone else ruin that, even if I'm accused of being under your geass."

"Kallen…" Lelouch spoke softly before the red head grabbed his right hand with both of her.

"Lelouch, I want to do whatever I can to help you." Kallen said softly.

Carter was watching the whole thing rubbed his head and sighed, "Well your majesty, what do you want to do?"

Lelouch thought of it for a moment and nodded, "All right then, Kallen, you can come."

Kallen was happy, "Thank you your majesty."

Lelouch smiled back and nodded, "Let's go Kallen, Carter."

Kallen and Carter followed Lelouch to his jet and got inside. When they did, the jet took off in the sky and headed for the Merlin.

**Inside Lelouch's jet**

Lelouch, Kallen, and Carter were sitting in the jet when they got a visual of someone and it was Jeremiah.

"My lord," Jeremiah spoke.

"What the status Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked.

"It's just as you predicted, a F.L.E.I.A. warhead has struck and the city that got hit was Ector."

"Ah man, Ector," Carter spoke sadly.

"Also, there's something you need to see."

The screen switched to a visual of the sky and there in the sky was something floating above the crater that used to be Ector.

"What is that?" Kallen asked.

"Lelouch, could that be…?" Carter asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, it's the Sky Fortress Damocles," Lelouch said narrowing his eyes.

**The bridge of the Merlin**

Natalie had just arrived in the bridge and met up with Jeremiah, CC, Sarah, and Jason.

"You're here Natalie," Jason said.

"Yes," Natalie replied and then looked around, "where's Carter and Lelouch?"

"There on their way now with a guest it seems," Sarah said.

"A guest? Who's that?"

Natalie's question was answered when Lelouch and Carter arrived in the bridge with Kallen and the Knight of Eleven couldn't believe it.

"Well, this is a surprise, how interesting to see you again Kallen," CC said.

"Hello CC," Kallen replied although a bit annoyed of having to see Lelouch immortal accomplice again.

"What is she doing here?" Natalie asked pointing her finger at Kallen.

Kallen frowned, "Nice to see you too."

"I brought her here," Lelouch answered.

Natalie was shocked but kept calm, "But why? How do you know you can trust her?"

Lelouch went and put his hand on her shoulder, "Because I know it. It will be all right."

Natalie still didn't understand but decided not to go any further, at least for now.

Lelouch and everyone on the bridge were brought back to the serious matter at hand.

"Lulu, you said something about Damocles," Sarah spoke.

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, the sky fortress that was built by the Toromo Agency in Cambodia," the 99th emperor looked over to Natalie, "Natalie, did you bring the person that I asked for?"

"Yes, my sister is here in the conference room with Roland," Natalie said, "oh and Rivalz Cardemonde is here as well."

Lelouch and the others were surprised.

"Why did you bring him here?" Lelouch asked.

"He insisted on coming, at first I was going to use a certain way to stop him but then I figured it may be best if you talk to him. He would most likely listen to you."

"…Very well then…" Lelouch figured he would have to talk with his friend and he figured that he should get that out of the way.

"Wait, why is Nina here?" Kallen asked.

"Right, well Kallen-" Lelouch was interrupted when a transmission of an open channel beeped.

This surprised everyone in the bridge.

"An open channel?" CC asked surprised, "But how? No one outside should know this…"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "It must be…" Lelouch paused a bit, "Jason…"

"Yes," Jason spoke and he went to the consoles and accepted the transmission and the monitor showed Schneizel el Britannia.

"Does it feel good to control people?" Schneizel asked.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes with a scowl, "Schneizel, I knew you were behind this."

"Lelouch, I have collected all the F.L.E.I.A. warheads and I'm prepared to use them against you."

"Is that so? So you're willing to point your arrows at the Britannian emperor."

"That's a moot point since I don't recognize you as emperor."

Kallen was about to say something but Lelouch put his arm in front of her and shook his head and gave a sign of assurance to her.

Lelouch went back to his half-brother, "So Schneizel, let me guess. You want to tell me that you will be the one who shall burden himself as emperor."

Schneizel shook his head, "No, it will not be me. The one who will be the sovereign for Britannia will be this person."

Schneizel motion to the person he was referring to and the monitor showed Nunnally vi Britannia who had a serious look on her face. This shocked and surprised everyone in the bridge of the Merlin that Nunnally, who was thought to have died from the F.L.E.I.A. blast last month, was actually alive and well.

"This can't be…" Carter spoke.

"Is it really her?" Jason spoke.

"Nunna…" Sarah spoke.

Kallen, CC, and Natalie were shock and couldn't come up with the words.

"Nunnally," Lelouch said surprised to his see his precious little sister alive.

The monitor showed Nunnally and Schneizel with Cornelia, Kanon, Suzaku, Diethard, Odysseus, Guinevere, and Karine. Lelouch, his Knights of the Round, CC, and Kallen were not happy in what they were seeing.

"Lelouch, I will be your enemy," Nunnally spoke with determination.

**The bridge of the Ikaruga**

"What in the world is going on?" Ohgi asked, "Where's Kallen?"

"It seems she went with Emperor Lelouch," Minami answered.

"Why did she do that?" Chiba asked.

"No clue," Sugiyama said, "man, we don't even know what's going on."

"What is she up to?" Viletta asked, "Surely she not thinking joining with him is she?"

"_Kallen, what are you doing?_" Ohgi asked in his head.

"Hey, what should we do now?" Tamaki asked.

"We don't know how serious the situation is," Xingke said.

"But you heard it didn't you about one of the Britannian cities being destroyed."

"Yes we did," Todoh said, "but we don't know if that was meant to be a threat to the world or just to Emperor Lelouch, for now, let's see how this plays out and if we find that it is a world problem, then we will get involved."

"I agree," Xingke said.

Ohgi nodded, "All right then. In the meantime, let's see if we try to get in touch with Kallen."

"We're on it," Ayame said as she, Ichijiku, and Mutsuki continued to try to get in touch with Zero Squad captain.

**In the sky**

A light purple knightmare frame was flying over in the sky. In the cockpit, the Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram was looking over her monitor and was watching the events unfold.

"Hmm, looks like he struck," Nonette commented, "well, I better hurry."

The knightmare frame sped up a bit. Not too far behind her, the Avalon was following her.

**The bridge of the Avalon**

Lloyd and Cecile were looking over the monitor and saw the Damocles and the crater was left of Ector.

"Hmm, it looks like we're too late," Lloyd said.

"Yes," Cecile said, "we have to get to his majesty immediately. I just don't understand why would Suzaku agree to this?"

"I'm not so sure but this is their own solution of bringing peace to world even if it is through threat of annihilation."

"We need to get to Emperor Lelouch as soon as possible," Cecile said with determination.

"Yes, we should hurry, Master Lelouch needs to know," Sayoko said as she came in the bridge with bandages shown on her body and a determined look on her face.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Reactions of decisions and also, what will the Black Knights and the UFN will do in the conflicting situation. Another war will soon begin.**


	10. Preparing For War: Reactions and Schemes

**Disclaimer: **I don't have any ownership to Code Geass.

**A/N: **It took me too long to work on this chapter because for some reason, I was having trouble coming up with scenarios of this chapter. Sorry for the long delay.

**Preparing for War: Reactions and Schemes**

There was still a buzz flying around about the news of Ector being destroyed and the fact that the Emperor Lelouch left suddenly when he was informed of that Britannian city being destroyed. Council members of the UFN were discussing the situation and there were opinions regarding what to do with regarding the proposal of letting Britannia to be part of the UFN. Some were supportive of the idea of letting Britannia become a member of the UFN, provided that Britannia agreed to the terms that were laid out. Some were beginning to be against the idea entirely for reasons either being the past sins that Britannia had committed under Charles zi Britannia and there would be a possibility that Lelouch vi Britannia would follow the same path. There were some that also oppose of the idea because of the internal conflict that might be going on in Britannia.

**The bridge of the Merlin**

Lelouch couldn't believe what was happening. There she was, his sister Nunnally, alive and well and she just declared to be his enemy. He was sure was this was Schneizel's doing in an attempt to break him down by using Nunnally to confront him.

"So Nunnally, you're alive," Lelouch said trying to keep his composure.

"Yes," Nunnally replied, "our brother, Schneizel rescued me and kept me safe."

Lelouch's right eyebrow twitched, "Schneizel…"

"Lady Nunnally, do you realize what Schneizel has done?" Jeremiah asked.

Nunnally nodded, "Yes, he launched a F.L.E.I.A. warhead on Ector."

"And yet you're okay with that?" Lelouch asked not liking that what was going on.

"Is it better to use geass?" Nunnally countered and it stopped Lelouch in his tracks, "Lelouch, you've been lying to me from the start, haven't you? Always keeping the truth from me but now I know the truth. You were Zero all along, causing pain and suffering to our family."

"Nunnally, you don't know what Lelouch was trying to do," Kallen spoke up.

Nunnally was surprised, "Kallen, is that you?"

Kallen nodded, "Yes, it's me Nunnally."

"Kallen, did you know about my brother and his geass?"

"…Yes, I've known about it since the end of the Black Rebellion."

Nunnally frowned, "I see, so you were lying to me as well. You knew he was Zero and you lied to me."

"I had my reasons. It was important to keep his identity as Zero secret."

Nunnally didn't like what Kallen was saying and turned to Lelouch, "Lelouch, tell me why, why would you do this? Why would take the role of Zero and cause pain and destruction? Why did you kill father and take over Britannia? If this is all just for my sake, then-"

"Just for your sake?" Lelouch interrupted, "Is that what you think? I never would have thought you would become quite arrogant."

"Le-Lelouch?" Nunnally was shocked.

"How foolish, you think it's natural to simply get things while looking down on others and take people's generosity for granted."

"What?"

"Nunnally, you've taken the words of Schneizel and no doubt Suzaku as well but you don't really know anything of what's been really going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really understand what's really going on? Do you really understand what you are taking part of?" Lelouch was trying to hide the shaking of his hands. He knew it had to be done. He wasn't let anyone stop him from what he was trying to do, not even his own sister, Nunnally.

"Schneizel and Suzaku said that you are not really bringing in peace in Britannia, that it's just another plot for your own selfish reasons."

"And you just believe them, just like that…"

"Nunna, don't you realize that they're just using you?" Sarah interjected.

"That voice…Is that you Sarah?" Nunnally asked recognizing her voice.

"Yes and Carter and Jason is here with us as well."

"As well as I, Natalie Einstein," Natalie added.

"You're wrong about what you just said Sarah. Schneizel and Suzaku would never mislead me, they wouldn't use me. You don't know the terrible things he has done, Lelouch has-"

"Don't bother," Carter interrupted, "Lelouch…his majesty has told us everything about his role as Zero."

"And knowing all of that, you still choose to follow him?" Suzaku asked, "Do you know how many lives he has destroyed? How many people he has hurt for his own vendetta?"

Suzaku asked these questions with anger in his tone and the Lelouch's knight were not interesting in his rebuttal and Suzaku saw that in their expressions.

"You have destroyed lives as well Suzaku," Lelouch said, "You killed your own father and forsaken many others for the sake for your own goals so don't act high and mighty. You should think about your own sins before you point fingers at others."

Suzaku gritted his teeth at Lelouch's accusations.

"Yes, considering the fact that you were an accomplice when the previous Britannian emperor used his geass to alter not only Lelouch's memory but also the memories of the Student Council," Kallen pointed out, "Just what did Milly, Rivalz, and Shirley do to deserve getting their memories toyed with as well?"

This surprised Nunnally, "Kallen, what are you talking about?"

This also surprised the others that with Nunnally and Suzaku.

"Father had geass as well?" Cornelia asked.

"So that's it," Schneizel commented.

"Why don't you ask him? Ask him about father's geass and the real reason why you couldn't get in touch with me? Why I wanted to keep it a secret that we had contacted each other?" Lelouch spoke, "If it became known that I had regained my memories, that bastard of our father would have used you against me and I couldn't let that happen and yes, Suzaku knew about it."

"Let's not forget that for the past eight years, Lelouch was the one you helped you and protected you all this time when you were abandoned by your other siblings," Kallen pointed out, "Neither Schneizel or Cornelia did that for you and now all of a sudden you declared yourself as Lelouch's enemy, the brother who looked after you all these years and now is trying to accomplish the dream you once had and now have abandoned that dream."

Schneizel, Kanon, Cornelia, Karine, Guinevere, and Odysseus were shocked that their father, the late Charles zi Britannia had geass as well and it was a surprise to them that Suzaku knew about it. Guinevere and Karine wondered if that was part of the reason why he was allowed to be a Knight of the Round.

Nunnally shook her head, "No, you're wrong. That's not it at all."

Cornelia couldn't take it anymore and decided that she needed to speak up, "What about Euphie? Lelouch, did you forget that you killed Euphie in cold blood after you made her start that massacre at that Special Administration Zone? You also used your geass on Darlton and Guilford and destroyed their lives."

"That's right," Suzaku agreed, "You admitted in making Euphie massacre the Japanese and then you killed her afterward."

"I know what I did and it's going to haunt me for the rest of my life regardless of how you think I feel about it. However, do you think Euphie would approve of what you've done or what you're doing right now?"

"How dare you!" Cornelia roared, "You don't have the right to speak of Euphie!"

"Yes I do," Lelouch said bluntly and that anger Cornelia even further.

"Do you think you're any better?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked getting irritated.

"Do you think any of you are righteous of the things you've done?"

There was silence.

"I asked you all a question!" Jason said irritated.

"There's no point in asking them Jason," Lelouch said making the Knight of Five look at his liege, "They will always give their own reasons that they were justified. They'll never admit to themselves, much less to us, of the terrible things they've done to innocent people, to those who didn't deserve it, it just how Britannia has been."

"It unfortunate but it's true and part of it is the belief of the strong stomping on the weak," Carter added.

CC had been looking at Lelouch the whole time to see if he can still stay strong.

"Lelouch-" Nunnally tried to speak but was interrupted.

"Nunnally, if you wish to destroy the Britannia I'm trying to reform for the better for not only for the country itself but for the future, then it is clear that you are indeed an enemy," Lelouch said with venom which made Nunnally cringe, "are you prepared to for that? You've just heard what had happened and yet you are siding with them. It looks like you have just simply followed them just because they were there. Or maybe, you've become like all the other outdated, ignorant nobles that don't see the huge picture and destroy any chance of real progress. You're the personification of the obsolete aristocracy that I despise."

"Lelouch, stop it please," Nunnally pleaded.

"Why? Is it because you ask me to? Why should I when you just participate in killing innocent people in Ector. Is this what you wanted Nunnally? You wanted to kill an entire city of people just to prove a point. If anyone is being selfish right now it is all of you there, including you as well Nunnally."

"Please stop it; I'm not like that…"

"Lelouch, you're being too cruel," Suzaku scolded, "Nunnally doesn't deserve the treatment you're giving her."

"You poisoned her mind with your selfish and pitiful views of justice and you plan to force your own peace and righteousness on the world, you have no right lecture me about being cruel. You used Nunnally against me and not for the first time, what did you think was going to happen. Did you hope I break down? Did you hope I lose my resolve? How foolish you can be."

"Let's not forget," Jeremiah spoke with determination, "his majesty has us as well as many others who are willing to follow him, those who believe in what his majesty is doing."

"If you insist of getting in the way and prevent a chance of peace, then you better be prepared because I will not show any mercy, not even to you Nunnally," Lelouch declared, "after all, the only ones who should kill are the ones who are prepared to be killed."

Kallen was surprised at how Lelouch was reacting to Nunnally, she never would have thought that Lelouch would be the way he was acting and she guessed that if he was going to continue with his plan for Britannia, he couldn't afford to lose his resolve.

Schneizel didn't like where the conversations were going and quickly cut off the transmission. Nunnally felt like she was about to break down which caused Schneizel, Cornelia, and Suzaku to rush to help her.

"Nunnally…" Suzaku spoke out of concern.

"Nunnally, are you all right?" Cornelia asked out of concern.

"Y-Yes," Nunnally replied although she felt shaken.

"I'm sorry for making you go through this, Nunnally," Schneizel said, "I thought for sure that Lelouch would surrender when we shot the F.L.E.I.A. on Ector."

"Schneizel, please tell me, are the people of Ector okay?" Nunnally asked, "There were able to get away, weren't they?"

"What are you talking about Nunnally?" Karine asked as she and Guinevere couldn't believe what their pacifist half-sister was asking, "They-"

"Yes, of course they are," Schneizel interrupted, "we gave them the warning and enough time for the people to leave Ector. They were brought to a shelter beforehand. Of course, the casualties weren't zero but I've kept them to a minimum."

Suzaku, Cornelia, Karine, Guinevere, and Odysseus were shocked at Schneizel's statement while Kanon and Diethard knew what Schneizel was actually doing.

"But now, we're going to use it on people…on Lelouch?" Nunnally asked worried.

"Only if they stand in the way of true world peace," Schneizel replied.

Nunnally thought about it and decided to make a request, "Schneizel, can you give me the trigger for the F.L.E.I.A.?"

This surprised everyone else around her and Nunnally continued, "I can't fight or protect anything. If nothing else, I don't want to do nothing. I'm willing to carry the sins. I want to prove Lelouch wrong and show him that I do understand."

Schneizel nodded, "Very well then." Schneizel was relived on the inside as well, "_This is a relief. I was worried that Nunnally would have second thoughts. It seems your ranting wasn't enough to stop her Lelouch._" Schneizel was pleased on the inside.

"Schneizel, may we go somewhere to have a word?" Cornelia asked and Odysseus agreed while Guinevere and Karine agreed to the idea.

Schneizel nodded, "Very well," he looked over to Suzaku, "Suzaku, if you don't mind, could you please keep my sister company for a while?"

"Yes, of course," Suzaku agreed.

"Good," Schneizel looked over to Nunnally, "Nunnally, I'm sorry that this is going to lead to more fighting. It looks like fighting him and his followers are inevitable but hopefully this will be the last battle."

"Okay…" Nunnally spoke sadly.

Schneizel put his right hand on Nunnally's left shoulder, "It will be all right. In the end, we will bring true peace to the world."

**Sky above Ashford Academy**

The Avalon and the Morgause had just arrived above Ashford Academy. Inside the Avalon, in the bridge, Lloyd, Sayoko, and Cecile were looking through the monitor and saw members of the UFN's council discussing some things.

"I don't see Emperor Lelouch," Cecile said.

"Hm, he may have already left," Lloyd said.

The screen switched showing Nonette, "I'm sure Lulu is still nearby. Let's ask if anyone knows where he is."

"Very well, we need to tell Master Lelouch," Sayoko said with urgency and Lloyd and Cecile nodded in agreement.

"_Master Lelouch, where are you?_" Sayoko asked in her head.

**The garden room in Damocles**

"Suzaku, is what Lelouch said true about my father possessing geass as well and using his geass to alter not only his memories but also the memories of Milly and the others?"

"Nunnally," Suzaku didn't want to say but he figure that he might as well come clean, "Yes, it's true."

"And you took part of this just to secure a spot as a Knight of the Round?"

"Nunnally, I had no choice. I did it to stop Lelouch and the emperor ordered it himself. I didn't have a say in the matter."

"…I see…"

"Nunnally, please understand, I did it to protect you and stop the bloodshed. If Lelouch kept his memories, he would have caused more bloodshed and I couldn't let him get away killing your brother Clovis and your sister Euphie."

Nunnally had her head down, "Suzaku, I need to be alone. Please, will just leave?"

Suzaku was taken back but obliged no less and bowed, "Very well, I'll go see Prince Schneizel."

**Conference Room on the Merlin**

Nina and Rivalz were watching a screen that was showing the destruction that was caused on Ector by the F.L.E.I.A. and the recreation of the blast on the city. There was one person who was with them and it was the former researcher that was also part of En Vouge named Roland Meyers. He had short blonde hair, green eyes, tall, and average build wearing his lab attire.

"As you can see, the blast was more devastating than the one that was used in Tokyo a month back. We believe Prince Schneizel may have had the limiter removed from the warhead when he used it."

Nina and Rivalz were in shock. They felt a huge dread over what just happened.

"Ah man," Rivalz spoke.

"Prince Schneizel, what have you done?" Nina spoke softly watching in horror as she watched.

"Nina, we need a way to counter the F.L.E.I.A. and his majesty believes that you could help come up with that. If we don't stop him, he'll use your creation to strike on every nation which means more people will die."

"This is horrible, if I had known that this was going to happen," Nina was straining her voice, "I never would have…"

"Nina…" Rivalz spoke concerned for the bespectacled young scientist.

"Roland, is this why you left after the Second Battle in Tokyo?" Nina asked.

Roland nodded, "Yes, I put the pieces and figured out what he was planning. When I did, I had to leave and hide. I couldn't risk what Schneizel might do to me if he knew."

"I see…" Nina spoke.

**Ashford Campus**

Kaguya and some of the council members of the UFN were talking to some of the members of the Zero Squad of the Black Knights. Kaguya was asking some of them if they knew about Kallen's whereabouts. Kaguya was in her thoughts when someone approached her.

"Lady Kaguya," a female voice spoke.

Kaguya turned and saw a familiar person, Sayoko Shinozaki and it surprised her, "It's you…Sayoko."

"Lady Kaguya, is Emperor Lelouch is still around?" Sayoko asked.

"Sayoko?" a voice spoke.

Sayoko turned and saw it was her previous employer, Milly Ashford with a concern on her face.

**One of the rooms in Damocles**

Schneizel was discussing things with Cornelia, Suzaku, Karine, Odysseus, and Guinevere.

"Yes, it true," Schneizel confessed, "I really did targeted Ector with the people there."

This surprised the rest of the occupants in the room.

"Then, the people there are really-" Cornelia was deducing.

"I had them all vanished," Schneizel said bluntly.

This disturbed Suzaku, Odysseus, and Cornelia while Guinevere and Karine just looked on.

"Prince Schneizel, was that really necessary?" Suzaku asked mortified.

"Schneizel, how could you do this?" Odysseus asked appalled that his younger brother would go this far.

"They were our people," Cornelia added.

"It was necessary," Schneizel neutrally said, "besides, isn't better to be rid of all those loyal to Lelouch?"

"Yes, I agree," Karine spoke with glee.

"It's the price they pay for not going against that rotten usurper and agreeing to his idiotic childish beliefs," Guinevere added.

"Then why lie to Nunnally?" Suzaku asked.

"Lying is just a method. In order for Nunnally to stay resolved, it's necessary not to give her 'unneeded' information," Schneizel said.

"But still, this is-"

"What, do you have a problem Kururugi?" Karine asked glaring at the Knight of Seven, "I thought you wanted Lelouch to pay for the things he's done as well."

"I do, it's just that…I just think we shouldn't lie to Nunnally…"

"So Nunnally is lied to again, so what? It not like it's the first time she been lied to," Guinevere said, "and besides, it will be good for her so we can be sure she'll stay on our side."

Suzaku cringed at the first born princess's words.

"Is this how you manipulate people Schneizel?" Cornelia asked.

"Cornelia…" Odysseus muttered in concern.

"What do the people wish for?" Schneizel asked while Karine and Guinevere looked annoyed thinking why should they care what the people want, "Starvation and poverty…discrimination and corruption…war and terrorism…While hoping to rid the world of all its problems, people still hopelessly fail to get along. Thus-"

"I understand your ideals," Cornelia interrupted, "but involving civilians-"

Schneizel interrupted back, "Even the civilians that reject war rely on the police, don't they? We all know that crime can't be stopped. That we can't reject people's desires. Thus we don't need a heart or principles. Shouldn't we realize peace with system and power?" Schneizel then activated the screen that showed the plan of Damocles' movement, "In ten days, Damocles will enter the United States of China airspace and second stage of acceleration. Then we're set to ascend 300km off the ground. And from that position, we'll launch F.L.E.I.A. warheads on all countries waging war."

"Wait a minute! Wasn't the purpose to stop Lelouch? With this, the entire world will be…Are you going to make people obey out of fear?"

"But what you're doing is only through the threat of annihilation," Odysseus commented, "that will not bring true peace."

"Peace is just an illusion. Fighting is part of mankind's history. To make an illusion a reality, don't you need a little discipline?" Schneizel countered.

"Are you planning to 'discipline' all of mankind? Only God is allowed to do such a thing!" Cornelia ranted.

"Then I'll become God," Schneizel declared and it earned gasps from everyone in the room, "If people want peace from me, that is."

"Schneizel, you…"

Kanon and Diethard walked in the room.

"How wonderful!" Diethard said with excitement, "I was right to go with you after all, a perfect state of nothingness, and an ever changing phantom surpassing even the chaos that was Zero!"

"Kanon, what is the Black Knights stance on the situation?" Schneizel asked.

"The Black Knights…?" Suzaku asked.

"It doesn't look like they will join up with Lelouch," Kanon said, "although it doesn't mean that they would be willing to join forces with us as well."

"If they know what's good for them, they should join us," Karine said.

"After all, they went against Lelouch and it's their fault that he was able to get away," Guinevere added.

"If the Black Knights don't intend to get involved, it's fine," Schneizel assured them, "besides, they don't know what is really happening. As long as they think this is merely an internal Britannian struggle, they won't help Lelouch. After all, those who had suffered because of Lelouch wouldn't want to join him. It's the purpose of doing things like this."

"Prince Schneizel," Suzaku spoke, "Are you saying you ignored Lelouch's action for this purpose? Is this why we didn't go back to Pendragon after the events on Kamine Island?"

"Suzaku, you have always wanted peace, to stop people from killing each other. Isn't this why you killed your own father? Isn't it why you became an Honorary Britannian and joined the military?"

"I…" Suzaku tried to speak but couldn't find the right words.

"Think of Euphie, she tried to bring peace her own way had faith in people for their free will and it cost her life. It's because of Lelouch that her dream was never realized and her good name is stained."

Suzaku's eyes widened and looked at Schneizel. Cornelia step forward a bit, "Don't listen to him Kururugi. I know that an enforced peace is not what Euphie would have wanted."

"That may be true," Schneizel said, "but think of it like this. Even if Euphie had succeeded in the Special Zone, it would have been only a matter of time before someone would succeed in disrupting it and it would have fallen apart. People can be so unpredictable."

"That can't be true," Suzaku replied.

"Unfortunately, it is true, it was only after what happened and I looked in the matter a little bit that I realized that even if Lelouch hadn't used his geass and make Euphie perform that massacre, there was tension by some people who would have found some way to cause a riot and ruin what Euphie was planning."

Suzaku looked at Schneizel, who had a neutral expression on his face.

"But Schneizel, even what if what you're saying is true," Odysseus spoke, "you can't go on with this plan to use the F.L.E.I.A. to target, cities, nations."

Schneizel looked at his older brother, "Odysseus, it's a method that will have small casualties. Even if it's one or two billion lives are lost, an everlasting peace-"

"You're wrong!" Cornelia interrupted as she drew her sword much to everyone's surprise and causing Schneizel to look at her, "An enforced peace isn't-"

Cornelia was stopped in her tracks as she was charging at Schneizel when the person in question snapped his fingers and suddenly a gun came out from the wall shot Cornelia. This caused the second princess to fall on the ground and the eyes of Odysseus, Guinevere, Karine, and Suzaku were widened at what just happened. Even Kanon and Diethard were surprised at what happened.

Schneizel had an expression of pity, "What a shame Cornelia."

"What have you done?" Odysseus ran to Cornelia's side, "You shouldn't have done this."

"She gave me no choice and if you plan to get in the way as well Odysseus, then I'll have you shot as well I'm afraid."

Odysseus was horrified; he never would have expected something like this to happen. He just wanted to stop his younger brother Lelouch for killing their father but he realized that what Schneizel had in store may be much worse.

"Schneizel, what are plans for Britannia?" Guinevere asked.

"Not to worry," Schneizel answered, "We'll take back Britannia from Lelouch, that's for sure."

"We can look at it this way," Karine said, "We retake Britannia and Schneizel operates Damocles and use the F.L.E.I.A., the world will known the might of our family. The world will have no choice but to bow to us. Of course, there will always be stupid fools who will try to fight us and they will be destroyed instantly for their foolishness, just as Lelouch and his lapdogs will be."

Schneizel just simply smiled, "_I guess if they want to look at it that way…_"

**A room in the Merlin**

Lelouch was angry and then he turned to CC who was sitting on a couch holding her Cheese-kun plushy while his knights and Kallen were with them.

"CC, why didn't you know that Nunnally was still alive?" Lelouch asked angrily.

"I'm not God," CC answered annoyed at Lelouch's question, "I can only sense those related to geass."

Lelouch put his hand on his head, "Schneizel, he hid the truth about Nunnally and used that fact at the last moment!" Lelouch knocked down chess pieces, "It was resourceful and effective," Lelouch admitted.

"Lelouch," Kallen spoke, "are you going to be okay?"

Lelouch calmed himself down, "No, I won't Kallen. I never would have imagined of what just happened but I can't stop now just because I found out that my sister is alive. If I stop now, Schneizel will have already won and everything I've done for the past month would be meaningless."

All those around the 99th Emperor of Britannia looked at him and nodded in agreement. Lelouch sat down on a couch and Kallen went and put her hand on Lelouch's shoulder and Lelouch reacted by putting his hand over her hand that was placed on his shoulder.

**That is it for this chapter. Next chapter, gathering troops, Kallen's talk to the Black Knights, and getting the armies ready for the Great War.**


	11. Preparing For War: Decisions

**Disclaimer: **There are people who own Code Geass and I'm **not** one of them.

**A/N: **Here is the second part and I know that I'm not going to please everyone.

**Preparing for War: Decisions**

In the halls of the Britannian flagship, Merlin, one of the doors opened. Lelouch's Knights of the Round were coming out. They looked back at their emperor who was still sitting on the couch thinking.

"It will be all right Lulu," Sarah assured.

Lelouch simply nodded and the knights left. As they were walking through the halls, they were each thinking about that 'conversation' that went on with Nunnally.

"He'll be able to do this, right?" Natalie spoke.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"He'll stay resolve even though his sister Nunnally is siding with Schneizel now, right?"

Carter looked at Natalie, "What do you think?"

"It will be hard," Jeremiah said, "His majesty originally began his fight for the sake of Lady Nunnally alone but now he's fighting for the future of Britannia and prevent the threat of the F.L.E.I.A. I'm sure his majesty is conflicted. I'm sure he really doesn't want to fight his sister but…"

"Yeah, he knows that if he stops now, than everything he's done for the past month would be for nothing," Jason said, "that's why we, as his knights, his swords, must protect him and his ideals, his goal for Britannia."

"Well, there is one thing that still bothers me," Natalie said as she stopped and the others stopped as well.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"It's about Kallen Kozuki."

"You still don't trust her, do you?" Carter asked.

"No I don't. I mean, we heard the circumstances from his majesty but that doesn't mean it's wise to let her be part of this. I just think that maybe…he's letting his emotions dictate his decision on this matter."

Jeremiah sighed, "Well, I can't speak for his majesty about his decision. We just have to trust him. That's all we can really do."

"I agree," Carter said.

Natalie nodded, "Yeah, I suppose so."

Meanwhile, Lelouch was still sitting on the couch with CC and Kallen with him.

"We have to prepare," Lelouch said getting up from the couch.

"Will we be going back to Pendragon?" CC asked.

"Yes…"

CC got up while still clutching her Cheese-kun, "I'm going to order pizza before we depart."

CC left the room which left Lelouch and Kallen the only ones left.

"Kallen, are you certain you want to join me?" Lelouch asked.

Kallen looked over to Lelouch, "Yes, I'm sure."

Lelouch looked over to Kallen, "You know, if get second thoughts on this, I'll completely understand. Japan is independent again and I'm sure you know that your mother is free from jail"

"I won't get second thoughts, it's my choice. Besides, I made a vow to follow Zero and to me, you're still Zero."

"I see…" Lelouch said with amusement.

Kallen looked at Lelouch with concern, "I got to say that I'm surprised with the way you spoke with Nunnally."

"Yes…" Lelouch replied as he was walking out of the room with Kallen following, "I'm sure it was unexpected but I can't go easy. If I stop, then everything I've done for the past month would be meaningless. I can't give my sister special treatment, I don't have that luxury anymore."

Kallen wrapped her arms around Lelouch's right arm, "I understand."

Lelouch smiled, "Anyway, I have to go see Rivalz."

"I see. Well, in that case, I'll go talk with the Black Knights."

"What are you going tell them?"

Kallen stopped walking and Lelouch looks back and stops walking himself.

"Kallen…?"

"I'll tell them that I'm going to leave the Black Knights and help you with your plans."

Lelouch went up to Kallen and put his hand on her cheek causing Kallen to stare at his violet eyes and blush.

"Are you certain you won't regret this?" Lelouch asked concerned, "I'm asking because you have been with Ohgi and the others from the beginning fighting for your brother's dream."

"I'm certain. We were fighting to free Japan, we never thought about the whole world and considering what happened and what's going on…"

**Merlin's Bridge**

The five Knights of the Round enter in the bridge.

"I wonder what's going at Ashford," Jason commented as he went to the console and activated the screen showing Ashford Academy.

They watched as people were spread around and some were talking. Jeremiah suddenly noticed someone that he recognized and saw that person talking to the young chairwoman Kaguya and a blonde young woman.

"Isn't that…?" Jeremiah spoke.

The others knights looked at Jeremiah with a bit of confusion.

"What is it Jeremiah?" Sarah asked, "Is there someone you know?"

"I have to go," Jeremiah declared as he ran out of the bridge.

There just stared at the direction the cybernetic knight went before someone spoke.

"So…where do you suppose Jeremiah went?" Natalie asked.

"Well, I guessing either to his majesty first or Ashford Academy," Carter said.

**Merlin's Conference Room**

Nina had agreed to come up with a counter measure against the F.L.E.I.A. when Lelouch walked in the room.

Roland bowed to the emperor, "Your majesty, Miss Einstein has agreed to help up."

Lelouch nodded as he was glad to hear it, "Excellent," he looked at Nina, "I appreciate your cooperation Nina."

Nina nervously nodded, "I want to do what I can."

"I really appreciate you helping us now."

Rivalz walked up a little, "Hey listen Lelouch…"

"I know," Lelouch replied, "You have some questions for me. Well, I'll tell you, however, what I tell you must not be repeated to anyone else as well."

Nina and Rivalz nodded in agreement to Lelouch's request.

"Roland, begin preparations," Lelouch ordered.

Roland bowed to the young emperor, "Yes your majesty."

With that, Roland left the conference room and then Lelouch simply looked at Rivalz.

**Ashford Academy**

Sayoko and Milly looked up and saw the Merlin.

"Lelouch must still be there," Milly commented.

"I have to tell him," Sayoko said.

"What is it you need to tell his majesty?" A male voice said.

It surprised Milly and Sayoko and they turned to see Jeremiah.

"Lord Jeremiah," Sayoko muttered in surprised.

"So, it's really you, Miss Sayoko," Jeremiah said, "you're alive.

Sayoko nodded, "I would like to explain things with Master Lelouch present. I take it he's still on that flagship."

"Yes, I'm curious to know what happen since we just spoke with Lady Nunnally and she had just declared herself an enemy to his majesty."

Sayoko and Milly were surprised at the development.

"Oh dear, I was afraid of this," Sayoko said sadly.

"I'm assuming you have answers, let's go. I'll accompany you to his majesty," Jeremiah said.

"Yes thank you," Sayoko then turned to Milly, "Miss Milly, it was a pleasure seeing you again."

"Oh, uh, yes, please be careful and tell Lelouch to do the same," Milly replied.

Sayoko bowed and then left with Jeremiah.

Milly looked up back at the Merlin and wondered what was really happening, "_Did Princess Nunnally really declare herself as an enemy to Lelouch?_"

**The Bridge of the Ikaruga**

A transmission was beeping on the bridge. This surprised the core members of the Black Knights.

"An open channel?" Minami asked.

"Who's contacting us?" Ohgi asked.

"Patch it through," Xingke ordered.

"Yes sir," Ayame obliged as she accepted the transmission.

The screen showed Kallen in a room.

"Kallen," Ohgi spoke, "where are you?"

"Are you all right Kozuki?" Xingke asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kallen answered, "I'm in the Merlin."

"You're in Emperor Lelouch's flagship?" Todoh asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes…"

"Kallen, just what is going on?" Ohgi asked, "Why are you in his flagship?"

"We need to talk," Kallen said, "Can you come to meet me?"

Ohgi paused a bit, "Just come back to the Ikaruga and then we can hear from you what you have learned of Zero's intentions."

"…Of course, I'll be right there," Kallen said as she cut off the transmission.

**A Room in the Merlin**

Kallen sighed after she cut off the transmission, "_Learn of Zero's intentions…?_"

"Are you sure that's wise?" a female voice asked as Kallen turned to find CC leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"CC…" Kallen spoke surprised to see the green haired golden eyed immortal witch.

"Do you really understand what you're getting into?" CC asked, "What this may look like?"

"What are you trying to say?" Kallen asked suspiciously.

CC looked at Kallen with a serious expression, "Tell me Kallen, what's the point of you coming here?"

"What's the point?" Kallen asked in confusion.

"Why get involve with this? Are you really doing this because you want to help…or are you doing this in spite for what happened?"

Kallen was caught off guard with CC's question and looked down with a scowl, "Just what are trying to get at CC?"

**Halls of the Merlin**

Lelouch and Rivalz were walking in the halls.

"You understand now, don't you Rivalz?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I agree with this, I really want to help," Rivalz said.

"I understand and I appreciate that you want to help but like I said, there's no need for you to get involved in this fight. You're not a soldier."

"But Lelouch-" Rivalz didn't get to finish because he was interrupted by someone calling for the emperor.

"Your majesty," a soldier called out.

Lelouch looked over to his direction, "What is it?"

The soldier saluted the emperor, "Sire, Sir Gottwald has brought in someone."

Lelouch and Rivalz were surprised and Lelouch asked, "Who?"

"A Japanese woman who says that she serves you as a maid and wants to talk to you about Princess Nunnally."

Lelouch's eyes widened as he realized who this person was, "Where is she?"

"She's in Meeting Room Three your majesty."

"All right, I'll be right there," Lelouch looked at Rivalz, "also, keep my friend here company until I have someone escort him back to Ashford."

"But Lelouch-" Rivalz tried to say.

"Yes, your majesty," the soldier obliged and looked at Rivalz while Rivalz himself just sighed.

"It'll be fine Rivalz," Lelouch assured him.

**The Ikaruga**

Kallen, who was accompanied by members of the Zero Squad, had just arrived on the deck of the Ikaruga where she was greeted by Tamaki.

"Hey," Tamaki called out.

"Tamaki…" Kallen spoke.

Tamaki walked up to Kallen, "I'm here to escort you. The others are in the Meeting Room."

Kallen raised her eyebrows, "Is that really necessary?"

"Ohgi said it is," Tamaki said shrugging his shoulders.

Kallen just sighed, "All right."

"Hey, I got this," Tamaki said to the Zero Squad and the group nodded.

Tamaki and Kallen went to inside the flagship, walked through the halls, and arrived to the door that led to the conference room.

"In here," Tamaki said to which Kallen nodded.

The door to the conference room opened there was the core members of the Black Knights as well as Viletta and with Kaguya and Tianzi present. Kallen looked around and took a seat. She sat across from the table facing the others. Tamaki joined the others facing Kallen.

"Glad you could make it Kozuki," Xingke said.

"Yes…" Kallen replied.

"Now Kozuki, I think you have a good idea what this is about and what we want to know," Xingke started.

Kallen nodded, "Yes, it's about me going with Emperor Lelouch to his flagship."

"Did he threaten you in any way or form?" Ohgi asked.

Kallen shook her head, "No he didn't. In fact, I requested that I go with him. At first, he didn't want me to go with him but I was able to convince him."

"Oh I get it," Tamaki said smiling, "you managed to get information out of him, right?"

"Yes, something like that and I know what's going on."

The other members looked at each other and looked back at Kallen.

"What did you learn?" Todoh asked.

Kallen sighed and continued, "Emperor Lelouch really does plan to change Britannia for the better, a Britannia that's not ruled by rule of survival of the fittest."

"You actually believe that?" Viletta asked.

Kallen was annoyed when she heard Ohgi's girlfriend asked that but kept her composure, "Yes, also there is something else."

"And that would be…?" Chiba asked.

"Schneizel and what he plans to do."

"Schneizel…?" Chiba asked, "But, isn't it just another internal Britannia conflict?"

"It's much more than that," Kallen responded.

"Kallen, how serious is the situation?" Kaguya asked.

Kallen took a deep breath, "All I'm going to say that the situation is quite serious. It's also the reason why I'm here to tell you all that I'm leaving the Black Knights"

The people in the room were surprised at Kallen's declaration.

"You're leaving Kallen?" Kaguya asked.

"Yes, as of now, I'm resigning my position as Captain of the Zero Squad and leaving the Black Knights entirely."

"Kallen, what do you mean by that?" Ohgi asked surprised at Kallen statement, "It's a bit rash isn't it?"

**The Flagship Merlin, Room Three**

Sayoko was sitting on a couch with Jeremiah. Soon, Lelouch walked in and Sayoko immediately got up.

"Master Lelouch…" Sayoko spoke.

"Sayoko…it really is you…" Lelouch spoke surprised and happy to see the maid alive and well.

Sayoko nodded and bowed, "Yes…forgive me Master Lelouch, I've failed you miserably."

"Sayoko, please, tell me what happened."

Sayoko got up looked at Lelouch for a few moments and nodded, "Yes. It happened at the battle in Tokyo. I succeeded in rescuing and securing Lady Nunnally. We were on our way to the Ikaruga when we saw that bright flash."

"The F.L.E.I.A. Warhead being fired."

Sayoko nodded, "We were then picked up by a group of soldiers under Schneizel's command and taken to Cambodia. This was all a plan by Schneizel to use Nunnally against you."

"Yes…"

"Master Lelouch, I'm sorry, if only I-"

"You don't need to apologize," Lelouch assured her, "but I got to ask, how did you manage to get here and I can see you've been injured."

"I had helped escaping although it still wasn't easy to escape."

Lelouch and Jeremiah were surprised.

"Why didn't you take Nunnally with you?" Lelouch asked.

"I tried to take Nunnally with me, but Nunnally refused," Sayoko answered.

"Lady Nunnally refused?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, when I learned what Schneizel was planning to do, I refused to take part of it. I tried to convince Lady Nunnally but she wouldn't have it. She believes or I should say made to believe that you have to be stopped and that what you were doing was nothing more than an act to hide your real intentions."

"No doubt that Schneizel and Suzaku contributed most of what they were telling her. It's the same thing with the Black Knights. Schneizel, he will do whatever it takes to beat me and Suzaku wants to see me punished."

"Miss Sayoko, you said you had help escape," Jeremiah said, "who helped you escape?"

"Yes, I was assisted by Earl Lloyd Asplund and Miss Cecile Croomy."

"Really?" Lelouch responded surprised.

The ninja maid nodded, "Yes, when they learned of Schneizel's plan, they also didn't agree with it as well. They helped me escape with the Avalon."

"Are they around?"

"Yes, they are hovering a mile from Ashford. Would you like me help get in contact with them?"

"Yes Sayoko, it would do us well if we can get their assistance."

"Yes, of course."

Lelouch looked over his cybernetic Knight of the Round, "Jeremiah, escort Rivalz back to Ashford and then restore his and Milly's memories with your geass canceller."

Jeremiah nodded, "It will be done, your majesty."

**The Bridge of the Avalon**

Lloyd and Cecile were looking over things on the monitor when they got a transmission.

"An open channel?" Cecile spoke.

"Let's see…" Lloyd spoke and accepted the transmission.

The monitor showed Lelouch with Sayoko.

"Hello, Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomy."

"Emperor Lelouch," Cecile spoke.

"Ah, well, it the young emperor," Lloyd commented smiling, "and Miss Sayoko made it to you, that's a relief. May I assume you have heard from what's going on?"

"Yes, when the three you learned of Schneizel's plot, you went against him."

"Yes, we did. It's regrettable that we weren't able to get Suzaku to see things that way," Cecile said not happy that Suzaku stayed with Schneizel.

"Not only that, I was forced to give up my Lancelot Albion," Lloyd whined with his hands up in the air feeling defeated.

"Lancelot Albion?" Lelouch replied surprised.

"Oh yes, a custom knightmare I build for Suzaku, it's a ninth generation knightmare."

"Hmm, I see…" Lelouch thought about for a moment, "if he has a ninth generation knightmare, it will be even more difficult to defeat him."

"Yes, which brings us another reason why we're here, we want to assist you," Cecile said.

"You wish to help me?" Lelouch asked shocked, "Are you sure about that? You've been with Suzaku for so long."

"Yes…"

"We know about the things that Suzaku told us, about the things you've done as Zero," Lloyd said, "however, what they're planning to do is no better. If things go in Schneizel's way, the world will be on constant threat. Anything could be looked at as a threat to their peace and next thing we know, a F.L.E.I.A. drop on the whole area, or even on the whole country."

Lelouch grinned, "If that's the case, then I would like your help with some of the knightmares."

"Yes, of course," Cecile responded, "I'm also sure that Lady Enneagram would be glad to hear this."

"Lady Enneagram…Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine?"

"That's right," a female voice said and that voice showed on the monitor to be Nonette, "It's been a long time, little Lulu."

Lelouch was surprised and amazed, "Hello Lady Enneagram."

**Conference Room in the Ikaruga**

"Why would you do this?" Ohgi asked.

"It's my way of helping him," Kallen replied.

"This doesn't make sense," Chiba said, "you're not obligated to help him."

"I'm not doing because I have some obligation to him; I'm doing this because I want to."

"Kallen, listen, it's not really a good idea to help him and besides, have you forgotten, he called us all pawns. He admitted that we were just tools for him. He played with all of us including you," Ohgi reminded.

"Ohgi, had we not been interrupted of what going on right now, would you have wanted Britannia to join the UFN or did you still think that he couldn't be trusted?"

Ohgi was taken back, "This isn't the issue right now."

"I see…oh well," Kallen started to get up, "I'll be going now."

"Wait a minute Kozuki, are you sure you want to do this?" Xingke asked.

"Absolutely…" Kallen said as she turned her back.

Todoh and Chiba narrowed their eyes.

"If that's how you feel Kozuki, then there is just one thing," Todoh said as he and Chiba pulled out their handguns and pointed them at Kallen.

Kallen heard the clicking of the guns and turned and saw the guns pointed at her.

Ohgi as well as Minami, Sugiyama, Tamaki, Kaguya, and Tianzi were horrified at what was happened.

"Wait, what are you two doing?" Ohgi asked panicking.

"Did you forget what Kozuki asked us?" Todoh asked.

Chiba stared at Kallen, "Kozuki, it was at your request that if we suspect that you are under the influence of geass, that we should shoot you."

"You're saying she's under the influence of geass?" Tamaki asked.

"No, it can't be…" Ohgi muttered.

"That's the only explanation," Chiba said.

"Wait a minute," Kaguya pleaded.

"Please, don't…" Tianzi pleaded as well.

There was a chuckle, "You people are so foolish."

They all looked around when the door opened and CC came in the room.

"CC? Why are you here?" Viletta asked shocked.

"I was invited," CC simply answered.

Everyone else in the room was shocked.

"Kallen, did you bring her here?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes, I did," Kallen answered.

"You see Kallen, now aren't you glad you brought me along," CC said.

Rakshata simply smoked her pipe, "Hmm, and what brings you here?"

CC simply smiled as looked at the core members of the Order of the Black Knights.

"Xingke and Lady Kaguya, there's something you need to know," CC said.

"Know what exactly?" Xingke asked.

"I'm sure you don't know what the others here discussed with Schneizel in exchange of bringing Lelouch to them."

"CC, what are you talking?" Kaguya asked.

"_What's going on here?_" Ohgi asked in his head and then his eyes widen when he had a guess what CC was referring to, "_Wait…no…could it be that….Kallen, you didn't…_"

**Ashford Academy Campus**

There was still a buzz of the events that were happening. Jeremiah was bringing Rivalz back from the Merlin. They saw Milly as she was running to Rivalz.

"Rivalz," Milly called out.

"Prez…" Rivalz replied.

Milly got to Rivalz and looked at him a serious look, "So spill it, you must know what's going on."

"Well, Prez, you see-"

"Could you two look over here?" Jeremiah asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Rivalz spoke looking at Jeremiah.

"What is it?" Milly asked looking at Jeremiah as well.

Jeremiah activated his geass canceller on Milly and Rivalz. Afterwards, they both felt like they had woken up from a long dream and their original memories were coming back to them.

"What happened?" Rivalz asked with his eyes widened.

"I'm remembering things from years ago…ah, Nunnally!" Milly spoke.

"Let's go somewhere private and I'll explain what just happened," Jeremiah said.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter is: The 'deal' that was discuss is revealed to Kaguya and Xingke, Lelouch gives his speech, and the numbers are gather for upcoming war, one side led by Lelouch and the other side led by Schneizel.**


	12. Preparing For War: Gathering Strength

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or have anything to do with Code Geass.

**A/N: **It has taken me way too long for me to produce this chapter. I had to re-write it three times due to unforeseen circumstances and even now I'm not sure so I'm just going to go for it and present it, so here it is.

**Preparing For War: Gathering Strength**

Kallen and CC were staring right back at the core members of the Black Knights.

"CC, what are getting at?" Kaguya asked.

"Kaguya and Xingke, you were told that Lelouch was Zero and you were most likely told that Zero was 'playing a con game'." CC said.

"Yes, that's right. Why? Are going to tell us different?"

CC simply responded, "I'm just saying that you haven't heard the whole story."

**Ashford Academy**

Jeremiah had just explained what he did and what was going on to Milly and Rivalz and it completely shocked the both of them.

"How could this have happened?" Milly asked.

"This couldn't be real, right?" Rivalz spoke then he looked at Jeremiah, "It's not really true, is it?"

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't even say these things if they weren't true," Jeremiah replied.

"But why? Why would they do this?" Milly asked shocked at what she heard.

"I understand this is a lot to take in and I also understand that this may seem impossible as well but it is the truth."

"After what just happened now, I'm finding hard not to believing it."

"I have to go to his majesty but please, I ask that you not tell anyone what I had just told you. It would cause either a panic or people would question the sanity you two and even his majesty."

"But-" Rivalz was about to protest.

"Rivalz," Milly interrupted looking at Rivalz and the back to Jeremiah, "Okay, understood. We won't mention this to anyone else," Milly then smiled, "you can count on that."

Jeremiah gave a bow to Milly, "I appreciate it Lady Ashford and his majesty will definitely appreciate this as well."

Jeremiah left to go back to the Merlin.

"Prez, are sure this is okay?" Rivalz asked.

"I have to agree to what he said, if we go telling people what we were just told, either they'll think we were crazy or if they do believe us, it would cause a mass panic in which can lead to serious consequences."

Rivalz thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess that's true…but still…why would he…?"

"We won't know for sure unless we can ask him about it," Milly said.

Rivalz crossed his arms, "Yeah, I suppose you're right Prez."

Milly looked over and saw the Merlin and thought of one person, "_Lelouch…be careful…_"

**The Conference Room in the Ikaruga**

CC had just mentioned what Kallen had told her and Lelouch and that was regarding what Ohgi had proposed to Schneizel in exchange for turning in Lelouch to the second prince. This surprised Kaguya, Xingke, Empress Tianzi, Xianglin, and Hong Gu. To back up the claim, Kallen mentioned that Ohgi had spoke to her about it and told her that it was Lelouch who was evil with his geass power and made claim that it was best course of action.

"Is it really true?" Kaguya asked, "Are you just making it up?"

"No Lady Kaguya," Kallen replied, "what CC is saying is true. I know it to be true because Ohgi actually told me about it."

"Kallen…" Ohgi was surprised.

"Ohgi, you may have assumed that I would keep quiet about the details of your proposal but you never told me to actually keep quiet about it, you just assumed that I would," Kallen countered.

"Ohgi, is what Kozuki and CC telling us is true?" Xingke asked looking at Ohgi.

Ohgi was taken back, "Uh, well…" Ohgi didn't know what to say.

Kaguya looked around as well, "Well, Todoh, Chiba…" Kaguya waited for a response, "Minami, Sugiyama, Tamaki…"

"Did you all know about this?" Xianglin asked, "Did you all knew about this and didn't tell us?"

"What about the UFN?" Hong Gu asked.

"If what CC and Kallen are saying is true, then that would mean that UFN would have been left out," Kaguya deduced, "Japan might have been safe but as far as the UFN was concerned, it still would have been susceptible to attacks by Schneizel or Cornelia for that matter."

"So while Japan would have been safe from Britannia, for the time being, the rest of the countries that was part of the UFN would have still be targets for attacks from Britannia," Xingke concluded.

The other core members of the Black Knights were silent and wasn't sure how to respond.

"Oh my, this is indeed a surprised," Rakshata said puffing her pipe.

"You were there when the deal was made, weren't you Rakshata?" Kallen asked.

"Of course not, I was busy looking over the Guren since the Earl of Pudding and Cecile had violated it when they were discussing things. The only thing that I was told was who Zero was, his geass, and that he betrayed us. I wasn't given any more detail than that I honestly never knew that they made a deal with Schneizel to return Japan only."

"Wait, please," Viletta spoke up, "Ohgi…Kaname was just trying to do what he thought was right. He made the decision that he believed would be best."

Kallen chuckled, "Oh really? Do you even hear yourself Viletta?"

"Oh yes, and you would know when people try to do the 'right things', right?" CC added sarcastically, "a typical answer from someone who was only just looking for ways to beat Lelouch and only cared about her own status, not caring who got used and hurt in the process."

Viletta was upset at CC and Kallen, "Listen you two-"

"That's enough," Xingke demanded and then looked at Viletta, "Viletta Nu, it would be best that you stayed out of this."

Viletta was surprised looking at Xingke, "Wh-What are you saying?"

"Xingke, that's not fair," Ohgi spoke defending his girlfriend, "she's been with us for the whole month and she hasn't done anything suspicious nor has she done anything to lead to our downfall."

"That's may be true, however, she's not an official member of the Black Knights. She's someone you've accompanied with without really given much explanation of the circumstances."

"Besides Viletta, isn't the real reason you exposed Lelouch to the others with Ohgi was because you were afraid that Lelouch would expose you first?" Kallen said.

"What do you mean?" Viletta asked looking at Kallen surprised.

"You're the very same person that shot Ohgi a year ago and you were afraid that if Lelouch exposed your relationship with Ohgi, you would lose credibility and your title as Baroness."

"Wait…what?" Tamaki said surprised.

This shocked the others as well and Ohgi didn't appreciate what Kallen had just said.

"You mean you're the one who shot Ohgi a year ago?" Sugiyama asked looked at Viletta surprised.

"Wait a minute, if that's true, then what the hell Ohgi? Are you sure it's a good idea to have her around?" Tamaki asked.

Viletta looked down upset.

"Listen, that's all in the past," Ohgi said defensively, "there's no need to be suspicious of Chigusa now, not after all this time she's been with us and I don't care that she did shot me, I still love her and that will never change."

Ohgi held Viletta's hand and Viletta herself was grateful to Ohgi's gesture and words.

"I have to say, it pretty convenient for someone that shot you and only cared about her place in Britannia," CC commented.

Viletta felt hurt by CC's word and Ohgi was getting angry.

"Listen CC, I don't want to hear that from someone like you," Ohgi said with anger, "someone who doesn't really actually have a care for the world."

"That's enough!" Xingke demanded.

"What's really going on here?" Kaguya asked upset, "How could you all make such a deal in exchange of handing or killing Master Zero for Schneizel? Didn't any of you think that if you had gone through it and that Schneizel actually gave you what you wanted, it would still lead problems?"

"I wonder that myself since we've been fighting against him and Cornelia all this time," Kallen said, "and yet, you guys made deals with them at the drop of a hat."

"I was sure that we could have worked something out for the UFN as well," Ohgi said.

"Did you really or did you just hope that things would just work out?" Hong Gu asked narrowing his eyes at Ohgi.

Todoh sighed as he thought about it a bit, "I guess…we didn't really think things through."

"Todoh…?" Ohgi spoke.

"General…?" Chiba spoke.

Todoh continued, "We were so caught off guard of what was told to us and we were angry and disgusted of what Schneizel and Cornelia told us and that we wanted Zero…Lelouch to pay for what he did and we just agree to what Schneizel asked of us without really giving it much thought. We were so agreeable to what Ohgi propose that we didn't really think the whole situation and Schneizel could have very well found a way to turn things against us."

"But sir, even that's the case, what was said was true and Zero said it himself when we confronted him, he admitted that he used us," Chiba replied.

"Yes, that's right," Ohgi agreed, "and he had the nerve to laugh about it when we confronted him about it."

"What if it all calculated by Schneizel?" CC asked.

"What do you mean?" Minami asked.

"You people don't realize this but Schneizel didn't reveal Zero's identity to you all just to simply help you. He did it to cripple the Black Knights as an organization."

"Cripple the Black Knights?" Chiba asked.

"He calculated Lelouch's mood when the F.L.E.I.A. was fired a month ago with the jet that was suppose to carry his sister Nunnally. Zero wouldn't show up with being in a sad state and it made it easier for Schneizel and Cornelia to get you all against him without him around to say anything in his defense. The fact is that not having Zero around, this organization would have been really easy picking for Schneizel if he was looking for an excuse to attack the Black Knights again."

"Also seeing Lelouch saw what was going on and when he was confronted by you all pointing guns at him and thinking that Nunnally was killed…he was backed in a corner and figured that he had nothing to live for. I know you may find this hard to believe but I know for sure that he never used his geass on any of us," Kallen explained.

"Are you serious Kozuki?" Chiba asked annoyed, "Let me guess, he told you and you bought into that."

"Even before he did and before I was accompanying him in Ashford for the conference, I always did have my doubts and I guessed right," Kallen was smiling and this caused the others to be confused although Kaguya, Rakshata, CC, Todoh, and Viletta had a good guess as to why and CC sighed.

"Kallen, you can't be serious," Minami said.

"_What is with her?_" Viletta asked in her head, "_How could she possible be…wait, don't tell me that she's actually…_"

"Kallen, you're not being reasonable and you're definitely not making any sense," Ohgi spoke, "if we had succeeded, Schneizel would have kept his word because he promised."

Xingke, Xianglin, Hong Gu, Kaguya, and Tianzi looked at Ohgi with upset expressions and Rakshata just smoked her pipe while shaking her head.

CC chuckled and that made Ohgi irritated.

"What's so funny?" Todoh asked glaring at CC.

"I'm sorry," CC responded, "it's just that it's amazing that you idiots would believe Schneizel so easily."

"What was that?" Chiba replied offended at what CC said.

"Because you hear something about Zero that you didn't approve and yet you are willing to betray the trust of the UFN by only looking out in freeing Japan only. Ohgi, you and Todoh as well truly are failures as leaders and it also shows that you don't really care about what was being built for the future of the Black Knights and UFN."

Ohgi, Viletta, Todoh, Chiba, Minami, Tamaki, and Sugiyama were shocked at the things that CC said.

"It would seem that CC is correct," Kaguya said, "it sounds that none of you had any faith which is why you were willing to leave and betray the trust of the UFN."

"Wait, they didn't betray the trust of the UFN," Viletta said.

"Oh yes, they did Miss Viletta Nu," Kaguya was glaring at Viletta, "they betrayed the UFN when they made the deal to free Japan only in exchange of turning Zero over."

"Also, they never told Xingke and Lady Kaguya the truth about it, that can't be good for the organization itself," Rakshata added.

Chiba spoke, "Surely you don't actually believe what Kozuki and this witch is saying, do you?"

"Oh, so the part of the deal you made with Schneizel was a lie?" Xianglin asked glaring at Chiba.

"Uh…well…no, but…"

Ohgi, Todoh, Chiba, Sugiyama, Minami, and Tamaki didn't what to say at this point, they didn't think things would be this bad and Viletta was feeling that things were going to be uncomfortable from here on in the Ikaruga.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter at this point," Kallen said and then looked at everyone, "it's like I said, I'm leaving the Black Knights and I'm going to assist Emperor Lelouch and stop Schneizel from threatening the world with F.L.E.I.A. warheads. Good bye."

Kallen got up from her chair and along with CC were about to walk out the door.

"Kallen, are you sure you really want to do this?" Kaguya asked, "Leave the Black Knights and join Emperor Lelouch?"

"Are you certain about this Kozuki?" Xingke asked.

"Yes," Kallen responded, "I've thought about it and this is what I've decided for myself. Lelouch may have given up the role for a different one, but to me, he's still Zero. I still believe that."

Everyone was taking in what Kallen had said and CC couldn't help but to be impressed with Kallen's resolve.

"Hmm, in that case, mind if I help out for a while?" Rakshata proposed surprising everyone in the conference room.

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked looking at Rakshata.

"Well, I'm sure you intend to pilot the Guren, right?"

"Uh, yes…if that won't be a problem…"

"Well, as the mother of my giant mechanized child, I have to make sure it's in good shape and treated well. I should come along to assist you for the time being."

CC and Kallen thought about it for a moment.

"Do you intend to come back?" Kaguya asked.

"If it won't be a problem, I just want to make sure that the Guren is in top shape and ready for battle because it sounds to me that they will have a huge battle ahead," Rakshata said.

"Rakshata, you can't," Ohgi said, "you think you just go to them and help out? It's not the concern of the Black Knights."

"Ohgi, you don't have the right to say what goes on here so be quiet," Xingke berated.

This shocked Ohgi, "What do you mean? You can't just say things like that. This is a matter for the organization. We're talking about one of our top members aiding Britannia in their internal struggle."

"This coming from someone who did things by betraying the very ideals of the organization," Xingke countered, "also, did you forget that I'm the highest commanding officer of the Black Knights? I outrank you Ohgi and I say that you keep quiet. In fact, considering of what we have heard, as of right now, I'm stripping all command from you, Todoh, Chiba, Minami, Sugiyama, and Tamaki as of this moment."

There was shock again.

"Are…are you serious?" Tamaki asked.

"Very serious."

"But you can't," Chiba argued.

"I can and I just did."

"Wait Xingke, be reasonable about this-" Ohgi argued.

"Ohgi, stop," Todoh interrupted.

Ohgi was shocked looking at Todoh, "Todoh, you're not going to say anything about this?"

"Right now, I think it would just make things worse if we continue to argue about this. We have to stop now."

"General…" Chiba said sadly, "you can't be…" Chiba stopped and looked down with an angry expression.

The others that were just stripped of their rank stood back quietly and Ohgi was shaking as he was upset with Viletta trying to comfort him.

**Garden Room in the Damocles**

Nunnally was just in her wheel chair thinking with the key that controlled the F.L.E.I.A. in her hand.

"Lelouch, I have to do this," Nunnally said in a low voice, "…for when this is over, this will become the symbol of hatred for the people and then people can really look forward to the future."

**Bridge of the Damocles**

Suzaku was watching the monitor that was showing Ashford Academy. Suzaku had a downcast expression. The door opened and Gino walked in.

"So this is where you've been," Gino said.

Suzaku was bit surprised and turned to face Gino, "Gino…"

The Knight of Three stood next to the Knight of Seven and watched the monitor showing Ashford Academy.

"Looking at Ashford, huh?" Gino spoke.

"Yeah," Suzaku replied, "Gino, I want to thank you."

"Thank me for what exactly?" Gino responded.

"You know, for joining us to fight against Lelouch."

"There's really no point in thanking me."

"I don't mind Gino, it's good that you're not buying in to Lelouch's deceit and I'm glad you didn't give in to what Jason said to you when you fought him."

"No Suzaku, you misunderstand, it's true I'm fighting against Lelouch for what he did but don't think I actually trust you or Prince Schneizel for that matter."

Suzaku turned to Gino surprised, "Gino?"

"I refuse to condone your involvement in killing the Emperor Charles as well as Prince Schneizel supporting it. When this is over and we defeat Lelouch and his forces, it will be Princess Nunnally that will rule Britannia, isn't that what Prince Schneizel said?"

"That…is what Prince Schneizel said," Suzaku said although he knew what Schneizel really had in mind.

Gino nodded, "That's right. She's the only one who would never resort to dirty tricks and would have never agreed with what you've declared."

Suzaku wasn't surprised at what the tall blonde knight said and responded, "Gino, I bear no delusions that you will understand or forgive me but sometimes, you have to get your hands dirty when trying to obtain your goal. I know it's hypocritical of me since I was always going on about changing things through the right means but-"

"Spare me your reasons Suzaku," Gino interrupted.

Suzaku was upset that Gino cut him off, "Gino…"

"Listen, whatever your reasons, understand this, I will only be cooperative with you and Prince Schneizel to defeat Lelouch and that's all."

Suzaku didn't like what Gino said to him but nodded, "I see…"

A snapshot was heard and Gino and Suzaku turned to see Anya with her electronic diary.

"Anya…" Suzaku spoke.

"Recorded…" Anya said as she then looked at the picture she just took.

Gino took the time to walk out and left the bridge. Anya watched Gino walk out and then looked at Suzaku while the Knight of Seven himself just went back and looked at the monitor showing Ashford Academy.

**The Merlin**

Soldiers were escorting Lloyd, Cecile, and Nonette through the hall. The three guests were looking around in the flagship.

"I never would have thought that the Merlin would be finished," Lloyd commented.

"Indeed," Cecile replied, "Emperor Lelouch must have ordered it to be completed."

"Well, Schneizel was the one who originally started to have this flagship made."

"Now, it belongs to Lulu," Nonette said smiling, "well, he certainly knows when and where to get things done."

Soldiers were surprised of the nickname the Knight of Nine had for the 99th Britannian Emperor as they thought that only the Knight of Eight called him by that nickname. They soon arrived at a certain door. It opened up and it was the bridge and there was Lelouch discussing things with Carter, Sarah, and Jason.

"Excuse us Your Majesty," a soldier spoke, "we've brought the three people here as per your order."

Lelouch, Sarah, Carter, and Jason looked over to the people in question.

"Excellent, you two are dismissed," Lelouch said.

"Yes, your majesty," the two soldiers said as they saluted the emperor and left the bridge.

"Earl Lloyd Asplund, Miss Cecile Croomy, and Lady Nonette Enneagram, welcome to my imperial flagship, Merlin," Lelouch greeted.

"Thank you for having us your majesty," Cecile replied with bow.

"How nice see you your majesty," Lloyd greeted in a casual manner.

Nonette ran to Lelouch and gave him a gripping hug, "Hello Lulu."

Lelouch laughed a bit nervously, "It's nice to see you again Nonette."

The Knight of Nine was all smiles while Carter and Jason simply sighed while Sarah smiled.

"How nice to see again Nonette," Sarah greeted.

Nonette released Lelouch and greeted Sarah, "Nice to see you too Sarah."

"When we were told that you desire to join us, we were really surprised. I would have thought you would have joined with Bismarck and try to remove Lulu from the throne."

Nonette nodded, "Let's just say that I started to see what was really going on and I couldn't bring myself to agree with Bismarck anymore. Bismarck wasn't happy with me and vowed that I would pay when he said, 'taught the usurping brat a lesson'. But well…we all know how that turned out for him and the others."

Sarah went up to Nonette and the two female Knights of the Round smiled.

Nonette saw her other two fellow Knights of the Round, "Well Jason and Carter, aren't you boys going to greet me as well?"

"Hello," Carter said.

"Hi," Jason said.

Nonette was a bit disappointed and pouted a little, "That's it? Is that all you'll give me?"

"Um, yes…" Carter responded as he and Jason looked away.

"Jason, Carter, what's with you two?" Sarah asked.

Nonette looked at the two male Knights of the Round and grinned, "Oh I see," the Knight of Nine went and gave both the Knight of Two and the Knight of Five gripping hugs, "Oh, are two embarrassed?"

"N-No, of course not," Jason responded nervously.

"You're just thinking we are," Carter added, "we're not," Carter and Jason were blushing, "anyway, Nonette, could let us go? We have serious business to discuss."

Nonette released them, "Yeah, that's true, we do have a serious matter on our hands, don't we Lulu."

"Yes, we do," Lelouch replied.

Jeremiah entered the bridge and was surprised to see Nonette and glares, "Nonette Enneagram…"

Nonette sees Jeremiah and smiles, "Well, well, hello Jeremy…"

Jeremiah got irritated and then calmed down and went to Lelouch, "Your Majesty, I understand what you have told me earlier but are you certain we can trust her?"

"Of course you can," Nonette answered and then had a serious expression, "besides; I saw what happened to Ector. If Prince Schneizel is willing to kill many people just to get his way, then I want to help to put a stop to it."

Jeremiah had a serious look and went to Nonette, "If you betray the trust of his majesty, you will suffer the consequence."

"Jeremiah…" Lelouch spoke.

"I'm just giving her a warning sire," Jeremiah said respectfully.

"Relax, I promise I won't be betraying Lulu," Nonette said offhandedly.

Kallen, Rakshata, and CC entered the bridge were surprised to see Lloyd, Cecile, and Nonette.

Lloyd and Cecile saw them.

"Well, hello Guren thief," Lloyd said sarcastically to Kallen.

Kallen twitched, "Guren thief? You're calling me a thief? You act like it was yours. You just had it when I was captured."

"The nerve of you Earl of Pudding," Rakshata said as she walked up to Lloyd and Cecile angry in the bridge.

"Rakshata…" Cecile said.

Lloyd was also surprised and annoyed, "What? Why are you here?"

Rakshata was twitching pointing her pipe at them, "You two have a lot of nerve to you violated my child!"

"Rakshata, I'm surprised that you're here," Lelouch said.

"_Rakshata Chawla, the Black Knight's head scientist_," Jason said in his head.

"We brought her along," CC said.

Rakshata looked at Lelouch and smiled, "Greeting Emperor, I know this is surprised to see me here but with Kallen here as well and the one who pilots MY Guren," the Indian scientist glared at Lloyd and Cecile and back to Lelouch with a smile, "I decided to help out to make sure that Guren is in top shape for the upcoming battle and while I'm at it, I'm willing to help with whichever knightmares that you may have… especially with the knightmares of your knights."

This surprised the four Knights of the Round.

"Would you really do that Dr. Chawla?" Jason asked.

Rakshata smiled, "Of course."

"That won't be necessary," Lloyd said, "as you can see, Cecile and myself are here and I'm confident that it will be suited well and besides, what about your obligations with the Black Knights? It can't possibly sit well for them that you came here…especially since some of the top members have a bit of…certain distain for our young emperor."

Cecile didn't like the way Lloyd worded things, "Lloyd, please…"

"Hmph, it's not really a problem. Xingke and Lady Kaguya didn't mind at all. In fact, Xingke gave the go ahead."

"Really? Is that true?" Lelouch asked.

"It's true," CC said, "Kallen and I basically told the Black Knights what was going on when Kallen resigned from her position."

"I see," Lelouch went to Kallen, "How did they take it?"

"There were some mixed reactions," Kallen said, "in fact, Xingke and Lady Kaguya will be contacting us soon."

"Contacting here?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, in fact-" Kallen spoke.

Kallen was interrupted when an incoming transmission beeped in the bridge.

"Oh, it must be them right now," CC said and looked at one of the operatives, "hey, accept the transmission."

"Uh…right," the operative said as he accepted the transmission and the screen showed Xingke and Kaguya.

Lelouch walked up a bit, "Well, well, The UFN's Supreme Chairwoman, Lady Kaguya Sumeragi, and the Black Knights' own General Commander Li Xingke.

"Emperor Lelouch, we trust that Kozuki and CC have told you," Xingke said.

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, you know what's really going on?"

"Schneizel intend to threaten the world with F.L.E.I.A.s," Kaguya said, "to control the world."

"Unfortunately, that is the case. If Schneizel gets his way, it will not only be Britannia who will actually suffer, it will be the rest of the world. I intend to put a stop to that," Lelouch said with determination.

Xingke sighed heavily, "It's seems that Ohgi, Todoh, and the others really messed up on this. They kept the matter of the deal they made with Schneizel a secret from Lady Kaguya and me and now that very person intend to point F.L.E.I.A.s at the world."

"Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, regarding about the conference, we will resume…if you manage to win against Schneizel We still haven't heard your answer regarding the terms we've set up for you," Kaguya paused for a moment and then looked at Lelouch with a serious expression, "also, I hope you understand that even with all this and even if…" Kaguya shook her head, "no, when you win, it does not mean that Britannia will automatically be allowed to be part of the UFN. In fact, even before the news of one of the Britannian city being destroyed by Schneizel, some of the members had been voicing their doubts of Britannia's sincerity."

"I understand," Lelouch said knowing what Kaguya was saying, "I know what you're saying and that absolutely fine. My only concern right now is defeating Schneizel and destroying his plan and it will be done. I can worry about what the result will be regarding the UFN after we defeat Schneizel."

"Emperor Lelouch, can you really defeat Schneizel?" Xingke asked.

Lelouch thought about it for a bit and had a determined look on his face, "I can and I will."

Xingke was silent for a bit and then spoke, "Very well, then on behalf of Lady Kaguya and myself, we wish you luck and hope for your success," Xingke looked at Kallen, "Kozuki, take care of yourself and be careful."

Kallen nodded, "I will, thank you."

"Emperor Lelouch," Kaguya spoke.

"Yes," Lelouch answered.

"After you take care of things, we wish to speak to you further about…certain matters."

Kaguya and Xingke cut off the transmission.

"Hmm, I wonder what she wanted to talk you about," Jason asked.

"I think I know…," Lelouch said and then he looked at his subordinates, "We're heading back to Pendragon. Everyone, be prepared."

"Yes your majesty," Everyone in the bridge said as they prepared to head for Pendragon.

**UFN Conference in Ashford Academy**

Kaguya stood in front of the podium and had told the members of the UFN council that they would hold off and resume making a decision of whether or not they would allow Britannia to be part of the UFN if Emperor Lelouch succeeded in ending the conflict was against Schneizel el Britannia and his forces.

The council members looked at each other and little discussions were going on.

**Schneizel's Quarters in Damocles**

Schneizel was looking over his flight plan of the aerial fortress and was quite please with himself at the moment. He was confident that things were going his way. It was a way that he felt it would work the best in order to assure that his own peace to the world. He believed that the masses in general were incapable of actually working on trying to be peaceful and history had proven such in all generations, centuries, and in any era, there had always been ravish with war and conflict. Schneizel sat on his couch and began his thoughts.

Kanon entered the room, "My lord."

Schneizel looked and saw his aide, "Is there something wrong Kanon?"

"My lord, it seems that Prince Odysseus has left carrying Princess Cornelia with him. He has taken one of the jets and left."

"Hmm, is that so?"

"Should we go after them?"

"No need let them go."

"Are you certain about that? There may be a chance that they will tell what you told them."

"So what if they do? It won't matter in the end. We will be successful and the people will have no chance and when it's over, it will be over for not only Lelouch, but for the Cornelia and Odysseus as well."

"Are you sure your highness?"

"Absolutely so let them make a run for it. Besides, who's really going to bother to actually help them?"

Kanon thought about what Schneizel said and it seemed to make sense to him, "You do have a point, my apologies for bringing it up in the first place."

Schneizel waved it off, "Please, there's no need to apologies Kanon, you did fine telling me and now for my own question; how are things for our own end?"

Kanon nodded, "Yes, our forces are prepared. We've begun in making the final preparations now that our forces that are being led by Gino, Anya, Suzaku, Princess Guinevere, Princess Karine, and Prince Cassius."

"Excellent," Schneizel said as he looked back at the flight plan for Damocles, "everything is set and the world will finally know peace at last and its peace will last with a system and power."

"Yes, with your lead," Kanon added, "your younger brother is all that really stands in your way."

Schneizel smiled with confidence, "That's true and I've never lost to Lelouch, not once and I don't see that changing ever. Time is see how everyone is doing," Schneizel said as he stood up from his couch left the room with Kanon following him smiling at his prince.

**Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

The Merlin and the Avalon had arrived and descended on the flagship landing deck. Lelouch came out of the flagship with CC and Kallen followed suit and where he was greeted by General Bradford and others that were with him followed suit. Kallen looked around and was amazed. She never thought that she would enter the capital of Britannia in way she did. Lloyd, Cecile, and Rakshata were still 'discussing' things regarding the designs of the knightmare frames. Jeremiah, Sayoko, Carter, and Jason were talking to each other and Sarah, who was with Nonette, were talking about old times as well. Nina and Natalie came out last and the Einstein sisters were talking about what they been doing for the past year.

General Bradford walked up to Lelouch, "Your Majesty."

"General Bradford," Lelouch replied.

Bradford went to Lelouch and spoke to him something in a low tone and Lelouch nodded and smiled.

"Excellent," Lelouch said.

"It wasn't easy but we managed all thanks to your planning sire," Bradford said.

"Great work, you have my gratitude. Now prepare the forces, we're in for a war against Schneizel."

"Yes, your majesty. Also, everything is set for your public address as you ordered."

"Good," Lelouch said and then looked back at the people that were with him, "Our enemy is Schneizel and his Damocles. Schneizel has no doubt has in part of his own forces are remaining factions still against us. We will make it the last huge battle for the future. I'm counting on all of you and let us all make out of this. Do not falter for we have come so far and we will not let any stop it."

"Yes Your Majesty," his entourage said in unison.

Lelouch and the others walked further and headed for their destination.

**Horai Island**

Ohgi, Viletta, Todoh, Chiba, Minami, Sugiyama, and Tamaki were on the island where they were escorted out of the Ikaruga and they still couldn't believe what was happening. They headed inside the building and were bitter losing their positions in the organization.

"What do you think will happen now?" Minami asked.

"It's hard to say but we know that Xingke and the others are not pleased with us right now," Todoh said.

"I still can't believe that Kallen quit the Black Knights and decided to join with Zero, uh, with Lelouch," Ohgi said upset.

"I just don't understand," Chiba said.

"But you all heard what Kallen and CC said," Tamaki said, "we played right into Schneizel's hand and he didn't really care as he wasn't actually concerned about Zero using us and now he actually plans to threaten the world with those damn warheads. I can't help remember the damage it did to Tokyo."

"Do you actually believe that?" Sugiyama asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I knew we should have never trust that damn prince and I always knew that Zero wasn't really a bad guy, after all, he's my buddy."

"Tamaki, I can't believe that you say that with a straight face," Ohgi said annoyed, "how can you call him your buddy when you didn't really know anything about him? He wasn't someone who really trusted us and kept secrets from us."

Tamaki just looked at Ohgi, "Are you saying what you've did was any better?"

This surprised the others in the room.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ohgi said.

"I'm talking about her," Tamaki looking at Viletta.

Ohgi saw that Tamaki was looking at Viletta, "Why are you looking at Chigusa like that?"

"Ohgi, I think what Tamaki is getting at is why you didn't tell us about her?" Sugiyama asked, "Why keep her a secret?

"What?" Ohgi said and then he looked around and saw that others had the same thing on their mind.

"You can't be serious," Viletta asked.

Ohgi got defensive, "We've gone over this last month so don't start acting suspicious toward her again just because of what CC and Kallen said."

Chiba shook her head and turned on the television and it was showing a news report and this surprised Chiba as what she saw.

"Hey, look at this," Chiba spoke bringing the others their attention as they saw what was going on.

**Makeshift Studio, Tokyo, Japan**

Milly was giving her news report, "This is Milly Ashford, reporting bringing you a breaking news update. The city of Ector that was located in the Nevada District has been completely destroyed. The cause was done by the launch of a F.L.E.I.A. warhead. According to a reliable source, the one who was behind the attack was Schneizel el Britannia, the former second prince and Prime Minister of the Holy Britannia Empire. The attack happened during the UFN conference with the request by Britannia's 99th Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia to allow the Holy Britannian Empire to join the UFN. Emperor Lelouch returned to Pendragon to counter against the former prince, Schneizel. We now bring you live coverage from Pendragon, where Emperor Lelouch will respond to the situation."

**Pendragon**

A podium was shown and people where there waiting for the arrival of the 99th Emperor.

An announcer spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia."

Lelouch entered with a serious look expression. He stood behind the podium and looked on.

Lelouch started, "As all you are now aware, the city of Ector was attacked and completely obliterated by the hands of my brother, Schneizel. This is his attempt to scare the masses and to give in to his demands. He has no qualms of killing innocent people to get his way. My brother will claim that he is actually doing this for the benefit of Britannia in general and this attack against Ector was only to serve as a warning to me and desires for me to step down as emperor. But his own tactics is to threaten the world with F.L.E.I.A. warheads and his way 'disciplining' mankind and practically make himself a god. If he is allowed to go through with it, there will no safe place for the world. Everything would be in a stalemate and any chance to change and grow will be shot at with one of the warheads. We must not give in to threats. We must stand together and united and by doing so, we will show that we will not give in to old ways of Britannian culture that gave no real future for this country and the world."

Lelouch raised his fist in determination and got the crowd chanting.

**Various Cities in Britannia**

In various cities in Britannia, people were watching very closely to Lelouch's public address and most were nodding and had serious and determined looks.

**Kagoshima**

While Lelouch's public address was being broadcast from Pendragon, flagships were gathering to Kagoshima. It was there that Li Xingke was giving his speech to the UFN. People were discussing and talking among themselves about the situation of the war that will go on between Lelouch and Schneizel. As they were doing that, Xingke coughed a bit, covering his mouth and then saw a bit of blood. Xianglin saw what was happening to her leader and was worried again about Xingke's health.

**Elsewhere Unknown**

Diethard was watching Lelouch's public address in a room in Damocles and smiled, "Zero, your time is all ready over. You have already been surpassed."

Schneizel and his allies were preparing for their war against Lelouch and his allies. Suzaku was looking on as his knightmare frame, the Lancelot Albion was being maintained and checked and he was holding Arthur. Arthur looked back at Suzaku and meowed. Suzaku looked at Arthur with a sad smile. Gino was elsewhere looking at the people that were repairing and improving his knightmare frame, the Tristan. Gino had a serious expression as he crossed his arms and then looked at the split damaged MVS Excalibur that he managed to salvage. Elsewhere, Anya just looked over her knightmare frame, the Mordred while she typed on her handheld diary.

**Back in Britannia**

In various cities, the armies were getting prepared for the upcoming war against Schneizel and his allies. Volunteers were gathering and signing up and being directed by soldiers. High ranking soldiers were directing others soldiers. In the Avalon, Nina, Lloyd, and Cecile along with some of the scientists that were being directed by Roland Meyers were working to come up with something to counter the F.L.E.I.A. Nina picked up one of the rolls that was beside her on a plate and took a bite and was surprised. Cecile told her that she made them which caused Lloyd to be pale, knowing Cecile's history of 'unique' food making. In a knightmare hanger, Rakshata and Natalie were directing in repairing and improving knightmare frames. Things were looking well for the two and they smiled. Nonette went to joined them and directed the mechanics how she wanted her knightmare frame to be. Carter, Jason, and Sarah were at the other side watching as they were looking at each of their own knightmares. In the halls of the Pendragon Imperial Palace, Jeremiah and Sayoko were walking and talking, mostly of their histories and what the future held for Lelouch and Nunnally and they both were very worried about both vi Britannia siblings. Sayoko expressed concern for Nunnally and Jeremiah agreed with her and they were both wondered what Lelouch would do should he confront his wheel chaired bound sister.

**Aries Villa in Pendragon**

Lelouch was showing Kallen around in his old home and the memories that he had of his early childhood with his mother and his sister.

"So, this is where you lived," Kallen said looking around.

"Yes, this is where I lived with my mother and Nunnally," Lelouch replied as he continued to show Kallen around.

"It doesn't look like it's been well maintained."

"No, it hasn't since my mother was 'killed'."

"Lelouch, the things you told me what happened at Kamine Island…"

Lelouch chuckled a little, "It's hard to believe, right?"

"Yeah…but after what I've seen as of late, I don't doubt what you and CC have told me."

Earlier, Lelouch and CC told Kallen what happened at Kamine Island when they confronted his father Charles and his mother Marianne and what they had planned all along. It shocked Kallen and she couldn't believe that during the whole time when the Black Knights was at war with Britannia, that the previous emperor had simply ignored the affairs of the world and attempted to change it to his liking and used Lelouch to simply lure out CC just to get her back in the fold. Kallen couldn't believe that Lelouch and Nunnally's parents were willing to abandon their children just for the sake to do something that wouldn't really benefit the world.

They soon ended up on the top floor of the villa and looked out through the balcony.

"What a lovely view," Kallen commented enjoying the scene.

"Yes, it is lovely," Lelouch replied smiling.

They took the time to enjoy the scenery.

"Tomorrow, we will fight," Lelouch said seriously.

"Yeah, we will," Kallen said as she looked at Lelouch, "Lelouch, we will win this," Kallen then saw Lelouch had a worried look and it worried her, "Lelouch, is something wrong?"

"…Kallen…" Lelouch stopped himself and shook his head, "No, it's nothing…"

"Are you sure?" Kallen asked concerned.

Lelouch wrapped his arm around Kallen and put his head on top of hers causing the red head to blush, "Yes, I'm sure."

Kallen liked the way she was being held, "If…if you're worried about me, then don't."

Lelouch was surprised, "What?"

"You're worried about my safety, aren't you? You're worried about what may happen to me tomorrow when we face your brother and his forces."

The young emperor sighed, "You must be able to read me well, Q-1."

"I have to…Zero," Kallen said smiling.

"You got me…"

"You're also worried for the others too."

"…In truth, I am…"

"That's not the way an emperor should behave," CC's voice said, "an emperor should be more confidence."

Kallen and Lelouch looked behind them and saw CC walking towards them and joined them at the balcony.

"CC…" Lelouch spoke.

"It wouldn't do any good for Britannia if their emperor is acting like a worrywart," CC said with a smirk, "come now Lelouch, you should know better than that."

Lelouch smiled, "Hmm, you're right. Thanks for the reminder CC. If I was like this during the battle tomorrow, it wouldn't look good for our allies and my troops."

"Exactly," CC said as she wrapped her arms around Lelouch's free arm making Lelouch surprised a bit and Kallen not liking what CC just did.

"CC, what are you doing?" Kallen simply asked.

"Oh, whatever do you mean Kallen?" CC replied as she snuggled on Lelouch's arm.

Kallen looked at Lelouch, "Lelouch, say something-"

"Hey Lulu, there are people who are-" Nonette called looking and finding Lelouch with Sarah but she cut herself off when she and Sarah saw at the balcony surprising them, "oh Lulu, what's this?" she smiled.

Lelouch, Kallen, and CC saw Sarah and Nonette.

"Oh my," Sarah said smiling, "a lady on each arm, such a ladies' man. You've always did know how charm women."

Lelouch just sighed, "You two wanted to see me about something?"

"Hmm, changing the subject now, are we? You're no fun," Nonette responded with a grin, "oh well, anyway Lulu, there are people that came to see you. They're here to discuss the matter of the operation for tomorrow."

Lelouch nodded as he knew who Nonette was referring to, "Understood," Lelouch looked at Kallen and CC as he released Kallen and freed himself from CC, "I have to go. You two get ready for tomorrow as well."

"Yeah, sure," CC responded.

"You got it," Kallen responded with a smile.

Lelouch left with Nonette and Sarah and then Kallen glared at CC.

"You're determined to ruin any good moments I'll have, will you?" Kallen asked upset.

"Kallen, I don't know what you mean?" CC responded with a smirk, "It's just that you two looked like you were having fun and I didn't want to be left out."

Kallen got irritated, "You got some nerve, we don't like when you do things like that."

CC still had her smirk, "Again, 'we don't like it'? You mean you don't like it."

Kallen got angry, "_This immortal witch still gets on my nerves…_"

CC then looked back at the scenery with a serious look, "Kallen, there is something that I want to make clear to you."

Kallen raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm sure you can understand why some of us are uneasy of letting you be part of this."

Kallen was about to say something but was silent.

CC continued, "It's clearly obvious that Lelouch does love and treasures you so much so just be careful about tomorrow," CC looked at Kallen, "I know you're very skilled but there are people on Schneizel's side that are very skilled as well, Suzaku included."

Kallen gritted her teeth when mentioned Suzaku, "Suzaku, I will settle my score against him once and for all and unlike him I will never betray Lelouch, just to suit for my own personal needs. I have no intention in leaving his side again, no matter what. I've pledged to stay by his side and I will not break that vow."

"Even if Ohgi and the others see it as an act of betrayal on your part."

Kallen got irritated mentioning them, "I don't want to hear about them, not Ohgi, Minami, Viletta...not any of them and not even Todoh and Chiba."

"…So, you really intend to cut your ties with them, well, even with staying with Lelouch, it won't be easy for what Lelouch is doing. Are you sure you can handle it? Can you really bear the burden as well?" CC asked looking at Kallen with a serious look.

Kallen sighed, "I'll do my part to help him, you just make sure you do yours, after all, you and Lelouch are accomplices, right?"

CC smiles, "Yeah, that's right."

Kallen nodded, "You know CC you still irritate me to no end, but let's work together on this and beat Schneizel."

CC nodded, "Fine by me."

Kallen and CC looked back at the scenery from the balcony of the Aries Villa again unbeknownst to them; Natalie was on the other side of the wall and had listened to their conversation. The green haired Knight of Eleven looked up took a deep breath.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The Britannian War between Lelouch and Schneizel begins.**


	13. The Britannian War

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**A/N: **It took me too long for me to produce this chapter. There is a lot of jumping around in this chapter so giving all my readers the heads up. I can say that after this chapter, three more chapters are left and it will complete this fanfic. I appreciate to all those that have read it and support it, thank you so much. So here it is the war that begins in this chapter.

**The Britannian War**

**Exelica Garden, Pendragon**

Lelouch was walking around in his garden. He looked out and had his thoughts. He closed his eyes and thought of Nunnally. It made him upset that he would have to fight against his sister, the one person who was his reason why he began his fight to destroy the world and remake it. It was for Nunnally's sake was why he became Zero and led the fight against Britannia. But now things were different for him.

"It's funny how fate can play things out," Lelouch said.

"Indeed it can," Nonette's voice said surprising Lelouch.

Lelouch turned to see the Knight of Nine walking and stopping next to Lelouch.

"Nonette…" Lelouch spoke.

"This place…it reminds me of the time," Nonette smiled.

Lelouch raised his eyebrow, "The time…?"

Nonette looked at Lelouch with a grin and that made the emperor nervous.

**Flashback: 2007 a.t.b.**

Seven-year-old Prince Lelouch was running as fast as he could be was getting pretty tired very easily and he had not ran that long. He tried to catch his breath and looked around. He suddenly heard someone approaching and tried to run again but was caught by eleven-year-old Sarah. Lelouch struggled but couldn't free himself from Sarah's strong grip.

Sarah chuckled, "I've got you Lulu."

"Release me Sarah!" Lelouch demanded, "You think you can do this to me, a prince of Britannia?"

"Oh, but Lulu, I'm just following orders of two princesses," Sarah then grinned, "and they have more authority than you."

"How is that possible?" Lelouch asked annoyed.

"Sarah, did you find him?" the voice of six-year-old Euphemia called.

"I got him Euphie," Sarah responded.

Euphemia showed up and saw Sarah holding Lelouch with no problem and Lelouch still struggling to get away from Sarah's grip.

"Yay! Okay, let's go," Euphie said as she looked at her brother, "please Lelouch, it will be real cute on you."

"No it won't!" Lelouch countered as he still struggled.

After walking a few miles, Sarah put Lelouch down on the ground and Lelouch looked in horror when he saw Nonette grinning with eleven-year-old Jason and Carter dressed in silk dresses with flowers on their wrists and on their heads. The expressions on their faces were full of dread. Nunnally went next to Lelouch and smiled.

"You're next big brother," Nunnally declared.

"Don't worry Lulu," Nonette assured, "it won't so bad."

"Lelouch…run…" Carter said.

"I fell like my being as a man is draining with each second," Jason said with a depression tone.

Lelouch's eyes widened as he saw Nunnally, Euphemia, Nonette, and Sarah smiling happily and getting ready to dress Lelouch, much to the young prince's horror.

**Flashback End**

Lelouch had his hand on his face embarrassed at the memory. Nonette was grinning like crazy and then hugged Lelouch much to Lelouch's surprised.

"You did end up being the cutest out of the three," Nonette said happily.

"That was one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened," Lelouch said.

"You really did pass off as a girl as well, even Nelly and your mother was surprised."

"Nonette, please, I rather not have that memory."

Nonette paused for a moment and Lelouch looked at Nonette and saw that she had such a nostalgic expression.

"Nonette?" Lelouch spoke with concern.

"Whenever I came to see you kids, you were always with your sisters, Nunnally and Euphie," Nonette said as she released Lelouch from her hug.

Lelouch nodded and had a face of nostalgia as well, "Yeah…"

"And now Euphie's dead and Nunnally is with Schneizel, following along with his goal."

"Yeah…" Lelouch then looked curiously at Nonette, "Nonette, may I ask you something?"

Nonette looked at Lelouch with a smile, "Sure but keep in mind that I may not answer your question."

"Hmph, really? Well, can you answer me this, what made you decide to join me? I know you said you saw things for what they are when you were with Bismarck and the other but what was it that you saw?"

"That's more than one question Lulu."

"I just what to know your reason."

Nonette acted like she was offended, "Ahh, you still don't trust me even after I swore absolute loyalty to you Your Majesty."

Lelouch sighed, "I'm sorry you feel that way. It's just that I…"

Nonette put her finger on Lelouch's lips, "I'm joking. I understand why you ask me that and I'm willing to answer that," Nonette put her finger away from Lelouch's lips.

Unknown to Lelouch and Nonette, Sayoko was listening in on their conversation standing behind a pillar.

**Knightmare Hanger in Pendragon**

Carter, Jason, and Sarah were looking arrived and Natalie was escorting them to take them to their own knightmare frames. They got to where Natalie and Rakshata, Lloyd and Cecile were there waiting for them.

"Ah, so good that you're all here," Lloyd said happily.

"So you four finished with our knightmares?" Jason asked.

"That's right," Rakshata said as she smoked her pipe.

"With our knightmares upgraded, we have a better chance," Natalie said as she directed the other three knights to the knightmare frames and they were impressed.

"Wow," Sarah said.

They saw their knightmare frames improved.

"Here's my own upgraded knightmare frame, the Kay Omega," Natalie said and then pointed at Jason's knightmare, "Jason, here's your own, the Pelleas Titan."

"Lady Allerston," Cecile called, "we have yours here, the Bedivere Alpha."

"Carter, here is your own," Rakshata said as she used her pipe to point at Carter's upgraded knightmare, "it's as you requested, the Gaheris Susano-o. I added the two Katen Yaibatous that are used for the Akatsuki models."

Carter smiled, "Thanks Rakshata, I really appreciate this."

"My, my, this is interested," Lloyd said, "Well, anyway, this is the work of our combined efforts. Although, you four are going to have work on being able to control the Energy Wings System that we put in place, as you all requested."

"That's right," Cecile then looked at the four Knights of the Round with concern, "Are you sure you four want to use the Energy Wing Systems?"

"Absolutely," Natalie said.

"That's right," Sarah added, "it will better our chances."

Rakshata smoked her pipe, "All right, then it's settled."

"We'll work on the other knightmares," Cecile said.

"Yes," Lloyd spoke, "oh that's right, Miss CC wanted her own knightmare made as well.

The four knights nodded and left each with their own agenda to prepare for the upcoming battle tomorrow. Lloyd and Rakshata looked on and Cecile had a worried expression.

Lloyd saw Cecile's expression, "I take it you're worried about Suzaku."

Cecile was surprised and looked at Lloyd and then had a downcast look, "I guess you can tell."

"It's written all over your face."

"Will Suzaku really go along with Schneizel's plan?" Cecile asked with worry, "Is he really going to fight against Emperor Lelouch?"

"He seems determined. We've worked with that boy for a long time. You and I both know that when he sets his mind on something, he won't change his mind."

"I know…but still…"

Rakshata got close to Cecile, surprising the blue haired technician, "You've really taken a liking to that Kururugi boy."

Cecile had a sad smile, "Do you find it strange Rakshata?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Rakshata then smiled, "but I can understand why."

"Rakshata…"

"We'll just have to see what happens," Lloyd said, "and who knows; maybe our young emperor can get him to wake up."

"My, that's a surprise coming from you Earl of Pudding," Rakshata commented.

Lloyd got annoyed, "That reminds me, will you stop calling me by that nickname?"

Rakshata chuckled, "Why? It suits you so well."

"Listen…"

Lloyd and Rakshata started bickering, much to Cecile's dismay.

"_And they were finally being civil again_," Cecile smiled, "_oh well…._" Cecile thought of someone, "_Suzaku…I truly hoped that even should Emperor Lelouch wins, that you will still live._"

**Aries Villa, Lelouch's room**

Kallen had just entered in Lelouch's old room and she looked around. She took the time to gaze the room of that her loved one had when he was a small prince.

"Lelouch must have had so many memories here," Kallen said to herself.

Kallen then saw something that was on a desk. She went to take a look and saw it was a ceremonial plate dedicated to his mother, Marianne vi Britannia, who was known as The Flash.

"Lelouch's mother…" Kallen spoke and then looked over to her left and saw a photo.

Kallen went to the photo and saw that it was Lelouch and Nunnally when they were younger and with their half-sister Euphemia and they were all smiling.

"It must be hard for you Lelouch," Kallen spoke softly and then looked out of the window.

"Hanging around Lulu's room," Sarah's voice spoke.

Kallen was surprised and saw Sarah, "Sarah…"

Sarah came inside, "Curious about Lulu of his childhood?"

"W-Well, yes…"

Sarah saw the photo Kallen had in her hand, "That picture…" Sarah looked at the picture of Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphie and smiled, "Oh yes, I remember this one, one of the best memories."

Kallen smiled and then looked at Sarah, "You've known Lelouch and Nunnally from childhood, right?"

"Yeah, me as well as Jason and Carter, we would spend time here. Our families were acquainted with Lady Marianne in the past. So we would spend time with them. It was one of the happy moments in our lives."

"I see…you know, I think I understand Lelouch better."

Sarah smiled, "I'm curious, when did you fall in love with Lulu?"

Kallen was surprised but answered none the less, "Well, when I learned his true motive and what he wanted to do, what he was willing do for the people, and even how he reacted when I was captured and taken prisoner…and when he was willing to protect me…those times, I couldn't help but to fall in love with him," Kallen chuckled a little, "it's funny, I first I hated him because I thought he was just a typical snotty Britannian, but then…"

"You saw him as someone better than that…" Sarah spoke.

"Yeah…when I saw and knew how he really felt and the things he told me at Ashford when I was escorting him," Kallen held her hand on her heart and blushed.

Sarah put her hand on Kallen's shoulder, "Lulu is very lucky to have someone like you in his life…it makes me so happy. I can see that you are one of the reasons why he wants create a better future for the world."

"Yeah, it's just upsetting thought…" Kallen said feeling upset.

Sarah was taken back, "What is?"

"Nunnally, the fact that she's siding with Schneizel and Suzaku and will to fight Lelouch, how could Nunnally not understand what's really going on?"

Sarah felt sad, "It can't be helped. Nunna, she…"

"I'm worried about Lelouch, if he has to directly confront Nunnally, the one person who was his initial reason for his fight, what's going to happen?"

"I see you're just as worried as I am."

Kallen looked at the Knight of Eight, "Sarah…"

"The only we can really do is trust Lulu. You trust him, don't you Kallen?"

Kallen nodded, "Yes I do."

Sarah nodded as well, "I'm sure he'll find a way."

Kallen felt a bit better, "Yeah, he always does."

**Horai Island**

A jet had just landed on the landing pad of the island. Black Knight soldiers were gathering and pointed their guns at the jet.

"Whoever you are, come out with your hands up," one of the Black Knights demanded.

"Please don't shoot, we're not armed," Odysseus's voice pleaded, "please, I have someone here who needs medical attention right away.

Xingke showed up and walked to the soldiers who were pointing their guns at the jet, "What's going on here?"

"General Commander Xingke," one of the soldiers said as they saluted to Xingke.

Odysseus came out with his hand up, "Please, I have someone who's injured."

Xingke was surprised to see Odysseus, "Odysseus eu Britannia?"

"Oh, I remember you, from the wedding…anyway, my sister Cornelia is hurt real badly. She needs medical attention."

Xingke narrowed his eyes, "What are talking about?"

"My brother Schneizel is insane. I have to tell you the truth with what he intends to do but please, help my sister, if she's not treated soon, she'll die."

"Sir, what should we do?" one of the soldiers asked.

Xingke pondered and studied Odysseus's expression, especially his eyes and then he sighed, "All right…"

**In the air, on route to the Ikaruga**

In a Britannian jet, Carter with Natalie was flying Rakshata to the Ikaruga.

"Thanks for your help Rakshata," Natalie said.

"You really helped us," Carter said.

"It's fine, just don't go around and use what I made for you against us," Rakshata said.

"That will never happen, besides, Lelouch would execute us as traitors if we did."

"Hmm, yes, of course…make sure your emperor stays alive and help him win, that's all I want to say."

"You got it," Natalie said, "oh and Carter?"

"What?" Carter responded.

"Rakshata and Cecile worked very hard on your knightmare, don't go and be reckless with it like you did when you fought Bismarck."

Carter was taken back, "Honestly, must you need to keep reminding me?"

Natalie waved her finger, "Absolutely, you're a reckless guy."

Carter sighed, "Give me a break Natalie; you're starting sound like my older sister."

Rakshata chuckled, "You kids are quite amusing."

Natalie smiled and Carter's eyebrow twitched and he blushed as well.

**The next day in the air**

It was the next day and up in the skies, the forces of Emperor Lelouch in his Merlin Flagship was facing the forces of the former second prince, Schneizel in his Damocles Aerial Fortress and Lelouch was giving his speech to his entire forces.

"This battle is the ultimate test," Lelouch declared, "Not just Britannia but the entire world is at stake. If we defeat Schneizel and his entire forces, then there will be no one left to threaten us. This world will be ensuring of a new bright future by all of us who are willing to embrace a new era. Crush them and destroy Schneizel and his sky fortress Damocles! We have nothing to fear in the name of the future!"

Lelouch's forces chanted loudly and with passion, "ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

Meanwhile Schneizel was giving his own speech to his forces, "Lelouch intends to spread malice and turmoil not only in Britannia but all across the globe. Lelouch is the true enemy of peace therefore he must be wipeout. It is time for us stand together and remove open the mask the false benevolent emperor. The people of the world are really waiting for our song of victory. I pray for all time, this shall be the last battle in the last war that mankind will ever need to fight."

**Garden Room of Damocles**

Nunnally was hearing her brother Schneizel's speech and clutched the key to Damocles' F.L.E.I.A.'s warheads.

**In the cockpit of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

Kallen was in her Guren and looked at the opposition that was against Lelouch, "Lelouch, I will protect you, no matter what."

**In the cockpit of the Mordred**

Anya looked at the picture of the times in Ashford Academy and stared at Lelouch in the photo, "Lelouch, I'll make you into records of my hard drive."

**In the cockpit of the Lancelot Albion**

Suzaku looked at Lelouch's forces and narrowed his eyes, "Lelouch, no matter what, I will stop you," the Knight of Seven had his thoughts for the one person he loved, "_Euphie, I will finally avenge you._"

**Damocles Bridge**

"Are you sure Anya will be all right in the battle?" Kanon asked, "I know you promised to restore her memories your highness but-"

"We need every bit of battle strength we have," Schneizel interrupted, "so-" Schneizel was interrupted by an incoming transmission, "Oh, an open channel."

The transmission was accepted and it showed Lelouch.

"Greetings brother," Lelouch greeted.

Schneizel wasn't surprised, "Lelouch, if you plan to give up, now's the time."

"What a silly thing to say Schneizel," Lelouch replied as he then looked at Diethard, who had smirk on his face and the 99th Britannian Emperor was not surprised.

"Lelouch, tell me, do you really think you can win?" Schneizel asked.

Lelouch was surprised, "What's this, are you actually asking me?"

"I have an arsenal of F.L.E.I.A. warheads and it's like I told you, I'm ready to use them against you. You will lose and all the efforts you have put for the past month will be for naught."

Lelouch chuckled, "Schneizel, for the very first time, you will lose."

Schneizel smirked at his half-brother's comment, "Hmph, you actually think so? I guess we'll see, won't we?"

The transmission ended and the staff in the bridge as well as Kanon and Diethard looked at Schneizel, who was smiling.

"Transmit pattern signet to our forces," Schneizel commanded.

Knightmares of Schneizel's forces began to make their move.

**Avalon Bridge**

"Enemy fleets are in motion and deploying into a wide field aerial formation," Cecile said with Lelouch appearing on the Avalon's monitor.

**Merlin Bridge**

"He's using conventional forces…good," Lelouch commented, "Stretch over the left wing, assume half moon formation."

Sayoko was standing next to Lelouch and looked at her young master and nodded feeling that he will pull through and will lead to victory against Schneizel.

Knightmares of Lelouch's forces begin to move to the formation Lelouch instructed.

**Damocles Bridge**

"Their main wing is under manned," Kanon informed.

Schneizel nodded, "Have Gino's unit advance. Keep the enemy's left wing from extending."

**With the Tristan**

"Yes, your highness," Gino complied as he and his unit begin to move.

**Merlin Bridge**

"Checking my move," Lelouch said in a low tone and then gave an order, "Reverse the direction of our left wing."

One of the operators on the console looked back at the 99th emperor, "That will break our formation."

"Do it."

Lelouch's forces reverse the direction.

**Damocles Bridge**

"Gino, halt your advance now," Schneizel said.

Gino was surprised, "But why? We should strike while they're in disarray."

"It's a false opening," Schneizel then chuckled, "I'm not buying it."

**Merlin Bridge**

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "Not falling for it, huh. Switch our formation to the Seven Stars of the Northern Dipper."

Lelouch's forces switch battle formation.

**Damocles Bridge**

"Sixth unit, follow Anya and move to the northeast," Schneizel instructed, "Elevate 40 degrees."

**Merlin Bridge**

"Bombardiers, prep for anti-air combat," Lelouch commanded.

**Damocles Bridge**

"Anya, stop there and climb 200 meters and stabilize," Schneizel instructed.

Forces of Lelouch and Schneizel were constantly moving and it began to test the patience of those in Schneizel's forces.

**Bridge of Carine's Flagship, The Ares**

Carine was getting annoyed at what was going on, "What's going on? We're not even fighting."

Guinevere and Cassius appeared on screen.

"That's where you're wrong Carine," Guinevere said.

Carine was confused, "What?"

"I think I see what's going on here," Cassius said as he nodded, "This is the kind of contest that is decided instantly."

**In the cockpit of the Lancelot Albion**

"This is…so right now," Suzaku spoke, "this is an invisible battle raging between the two of them."

**The Avalon**

Lloyd, Roland, and Nina were continuing working on the measure to counter the F.L.E.I.A.

"We have to hurry," Nina said, "they're going to attack each other any moment now."

"Yeah, you're right," Roland replied.

**The Merlin's Bridge**

"Sire, they're surrounding us," one of operators said.

Lelouch gritted his teeth before giving another command, "Counter move and reinforce the front line with Carter's Gaheris Susano-o. Holding combat speed 4…Jason…Nonette…"

"Sire?" Jason replied.

"Yes Lulu?" Nonette replied.

"The two of you and your units advance."

"Right away," Nonette and Jason said in unison.

Jason and Nonette and their units advance.

**Damocles' Bridge**

"Haha, you haven't change Lelouch," Schneizel said when he saw an opening, "you rather attack my front line than defend your own flanks. I now have a small window. Suzaku..."

"Yes your highness," Suzaku replied as he and his own unit began to advance.

**In the cockpit of the Sutherland Sieg**

"Stand fast," Jeremiah spoke, "live up to his majesty's trust in us!"

**Near the Merlin**

Lelouch's forces began their attack and attempt to stop their enemy's advance.

**In the cockpit of the Lancelot Albion**

"If Lelouch is defeated, it will finally be over!" Suzaku said with conviction as he just destroyed one of the knightmares of Jason's unit.

**Guinevere's Flagship, the Athena's Bridge**

Guinevere was sitting on her throne and had a grin as she stood up, "Keep advancing. If we destroy their line, it will be a free for all."

**In the cockpit of the Sutherland Sieg**

"They're punching through," Jeremiah said gritting his teeth.

**In the air**

Units in Lelouch's forces were being pushed back and overwhelmed but were fighting back nonetheless.

**The Merlin's Bridge**

Lelouch gritted his teeth as he was seeing what was happening.

"They're going to cut us to pieces at this rate," Lelouch said upset.

"Sire, do you want Nonette and Jason to fall back?" Carter asked appearing on the screen.

"No, that's what Schneizel wants us to do. Draw in the battle line, fall back and regroup!"

**Damocles' Bridge**

"Their fleet will be damaged and their falling back," Kanon reported.

**Bridge of the Ares**

Carine stood up from her throne excited ready to see the destruction on Lelouch's forces, "Don't lose focus keep pushing them down!"

**In the air**

The Lancelot Albion rushes forward.

"Hey Suzaku, your too far ahead of us!" Gino said over in communications.

"I understand Gino," Suzaku replied, "however…"

The Lancelot Albion defeats another knightmare unit by throwing one of the MVS, stabbing it and then the Lancelot Albion grabbed the hilt of that MVS and sliced it through the knightmare causing it to explode.

"Hey, don't rush! If we defeat Carter and the others, we'll be able to isolate both the Merlin and the Avalon."

"Yes, I know!" Suzaku said as he had the Lancelot Albion put away the MVSs and draw and fired multiple shots with both his V.A.R.I.S.'s at the Dreadnought hitting the flagship itself.

**The Bridge of the Dreadnought**

The crew of the Dreadnought was shaken at what just happened and Major General Cain Doran, the commander of the Dreadnought cursed as explosions were happening in the flagship.

"Your Majesty, forgive us, we-" Major General Doran said but was cut off as the flagship exploded with the crew in it.

**In the air**

The Dreadnought was seen exploded. The knightmares in Lelouch's forces were scattered and holding off more enemy knightmares attacking.

**The cockpit of the Kay Omega**

"Dammit, this is bad," Natalie said upset as she maneuvered her knightmare to dodge and counter the attacks of some of the enemy units shooting her Wrist-mounted Hadron Blasters.

**Bridge of the Avalon**

Cecile was looking at the monitor and seeing units of Schneizel's forces advancing.

"The Dreadnought is destroyed," Cecile said, "they're about to brake through!"

**Bridge of the Merlin**

"So that's how it stands," Lelouch said narrowing his eyes, "with three of the Knights of the Round on Schneizel's side, I guess it's to be expected," Lelouch balled his fist, "however, I refuse to lose, not when there is so much at stake!"

**In a cockpit of a Customized Vincent Ward**

"For His Majesty!" A soldier declared as he rushed and began to fight against the Lancelot Albion.

**In the air**

The Lancelot Albion was fighting the charging Customized Vincent Ward knightmare frame and overwhelmed the knightmare unit with its two MVSs. As the Vincent Ward tried again, the Lancelot Albion countered and stabbed the Vincent Ward causing the knightmare to drop both its Lance-type MVSs.

**In the cockpit of the Lancelot Albion**

Suzaku narrowed his eyes, "Pathetic, you don't stand a chance against me but you still insist on fighting me…how foolish."

Suzaku had his knightmare frame slice up the Vincent Ward causing it to explode with the pilot along with it.

"Anyone that gets in my way will receive no mercy," Suzaku said and then had his thoughts, "_Lelouch, just how many more lives are you willing to sacrifice for your selfish goal?_"

**In the air**

The Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. was fighting against Schneizel's forces. The Radiation Wave Surger was launched and grabbed one of the enemy units and caused it to explode. The Gaheris Susano-o launched one of its Slash Harkens striking one of the enemy Vincent Wards. The Pelleas Titan and the Bedivere Alpha were pushing back more of the enemy units with their Slash Harkens and MVSs' while the Morgause was slicing through units with its Lance-type MVSs.

**Damocles' Bridge**

"It's time," Schneizel declared, "Guinevere, Cassius, Carine, form a triangle formation and smash both their wings!"

"With pleasure," Carine replied with a grin appearing on the monitor.

**The bridge of the Athena**

"Prepare to fire the Stark Hadron Cannon," Guinevere commanded.

**The bridge of Cassius's Flagship, the Tartarus**

"Instill on them that they have no hope!" Cassius commanded.

**In the air**

The three flagships formed a triangle and readied their Stark Hadron Cannons and the knightmare units of Schneizel's forces moved out of the way as they were prepared to fire. Most of the knightmares in Lelouch's forces were holding their positions but the pilots inside were wondering what was going on.

**In the cockpit of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

Kallen was confused in what she was seeing, "What's going on? What are they doing?"

**Bridge of the Merlin**

Lelouch was seeing the three flagships forming a triangle and pondered, "What? Why are they…?" Lelouch widened his eyes as he realized what was about to happen and he stood up, "All units, scatter away from the ranges of the three flagships and activate all shields now! I'm sure that all three of those flagships have Stark Hadron Cannons and they're about to fire in their formations!"

**In the cockpit of Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

Kallen's eyes widened at what Lelouch said and saw on her monitor of what the three flagships were doing.

"Oh no," Kallen spoke in shock.

**In the cockpit of the Sutherland Sieg**

"Everyone, quickly!" Jeremiah said with urgency.

**In the cockpit of the Morgause**

"Scatter and active the shields you have now!" Nonette said with urgency.

**In the air**

The knightmare frames and the flagships of Lelouch forces began to attempt the scatter and activate the shields that their units had as the Ares, the Athena, and the Tartarus fired their Stark Hadron Cannons. Some of the knightmares in Lelouch's forces didn't make it and were destroyed. Some barely made out of the firing range and had their shields activated. Some of the knightmares that had their shields were but was not fully activated were still susceptible of being destroyed. The flagship, Pellinore had its Blaze Luminous activated and was still holding on although part of the shield had been lost.

**Bridge of the Merlin**

Lelouch was still on feet and looked at the monitor seeing the destruction that plagued on his forces and he was balling his fists and gritted his teeth.

"I want a status report now!" Lelouch demanded.

The operators on the bridges were checking through the forces that were still intact and the units that were lost.

**In the air**

The leading knightmare frames of Lelouch's forces looked on.

"We were careless," Carter said upset over the communications.

"I would say that at least 50% of our forces have been lost," Natalie said.

**In the cockpit of the Kay Omega**

Natalie narrowed his eyes, "Well Your Majesty?"

**In the bridge of the Merlin**

Lelouch looked at the monitor and narrowed his eyes, "Kallen and my Six Knights of the Rounds, lure the enemies in without getting close to them. As soon as I give the word, scatter away so that I will launch the new weapon Roland made from my ship. Make sure you are away when I give the word so that none of you are caught up in the blast.

"Yes Your Majesty," the six Knights of the Round complied.

"You got it Lelouch," Kallen complied.

**Bridge of the Ares**

Carine laughed enjoying the destruction see on Lelouch's side, "Wonderful, did you see that?"

**Bridge of the Tartarus**

"This is all thanks to Schneizel," Cassius said and then started to gloat, "not so great now, are you, you son of a common whore!"

**Bridge of the Athena**

"All units destroy the forces that are foolish to follow a weak pretend emperor," Guinevere said with delight, "they don't stand a chance so wipe them out of existence!"

**In the cockpit of the Tristan**

"It's time to end this now!" Gino declared.

**In the cockpit of the Mordred**

"Time to make them all memories," Anya simply said.

**In the cockpit of the Lancelot Albion**

"With our forces being led by Schneizel, we can and will defeat Lelouch!" Suzaku declared.

**In the air**

The three knightmares of the Knights of the Round led their units to begin their wave of attacks with the three flagships of Guinevere, Cassius, and Carine behind them as well.

**Bridge of Damocles**

Schneizel, Kanon, and Diethard were pleased at what they were seeing on the monitor.

"It seems that Lelouch badly underestimated the fighting skills and tactics of our side," Diethard said with a smirk.

**In the cockpit of the Morgause**

"Well Lulu?" Nonette spoke.

**In the Bridge of the Merlin**

Lelouch looked at the monitor and saw most of the enemy units and even the three flagships that were commanded by his three half-siblings were in the positions he wanted them to be.

"I didn't want to use it," Lelouch said, "but…" Lelouch paused for a moment and once again steeled his resolve, "Fall back immediately!" Lelouch commanded.

**In the air**

Kallen and the Lelouch's Knights of the Round quickly have piloted their knightmares to fall back and retreat away from the enemy forces.

**In the cockpit of the Lancelot Albion**

Suzaku was confused, "What's going on?"

"It seems that they're retreating," Anya said appearing on Suzaku's monitor.

"Yeah, but why?" Gino asked also appearing on their monitor.

**The bridge of the Damocles**

Schneizel got suspicious, "What are they doing? Surely they must have realized that retreating isn't really going to do them any good."

"That's true," Kanon agreed, "are going to try anyway?"

Diethard narrowed his eyes, "That doesn't make sense, Lelouch wouldn't think that it would work for them and those knights would know as well and there is also Kozuki with them as well. No, they're smarter than that."

Schneizel started to realize something, "Wait a minute," Schneizel began to speak through the communication, "all forces that are charging, do not pursue them. Halt your advance now!"

Cassius appeared on the screen, "What are you talking Schneizel? This is our chance. Can you not see that they are running scare? They have no fight left."

Carine appeared on the screen as well, "That's right. This is our chance. Let's show them no mercy!"

"Do not pursue them, it's a false opening! They're luring you all into a trap!" Schneizel warned.

"Schneizel, don't you think you're being a bit paranoid?" Guinevere asked as she also appeared on the screen.

"Never mind that," Cassius said.

"That's right, get them! We can take them!" Carine said as she and the others that would listen were still pursuing them.

Schneizel was gritting his teeth, "Those fools…Gino, Anya, and Suzaku, stop your advance now. It's a trap!"

**In the air**

Suzaku, Gino, and Anya did what Schneizel said and halted their advance.

**The bridge of the Ares**

"Schneizel doesn't know what he's talking about," Carine commented, "he lost his backbone all of a sudden. Get them!"

**The bridge of the Merlin**

Lelouch was watching the screen of the enemy units that were charging in and Cecile appeared on the screen, "Your Majesty, they're getting closer."

"Yes, just as I expected," Lelouch said, "I knew that Carine, Cassius, and Guinevere would fall for the false opening as well."

Lelouch then opened a small hatchet on the left side of his throne and pushed a few buttons that were there.

**In the air**

The Merlin then opened one of the hatchets that revealed a launcher and it shot a projectile. It hit an enemy Vincent Commander Model, surprising all those around it. There something that was attaching the Vincent Commander Model.

**In the cockpit of the Lancelot Albion**

"What is that?" Suzaku asked.

**The bridge of the Merlin**

Lelouch had his switch in his hand and he pressed the red button.

**In the air**

The thing that attached the Vincent Commander Model started to blink rapidly and then it started to explode, causing a chain reaction and striking others that were in the range.

**The bridge of the Ares**

"Lady Carine, there some explosion and it's coming in all sides!" One of the operators informed, "We're going get hit as well!"

"What!" Carine was surprised.

**In the air**

The explosion started to hit the knightmare units of Schneizel's forces and the three flagships were in the range and about to be hit with the explosion as well.

**The bridge of the Tartarus**

Cassius couldn't believe what he was seeing, "This can't be…maneuver this ship now!"

**In the air**

The explosion struck the Tartarus, the Athena, and the Ares as well, damaging the three imperial flagships as well and they were starting to fall.

**In the cockpit of the Tristan**

Gino's eyes were widened at what he was seeing, "I don't believe this!"

**In the cockpit of the Lancelot Albion**

Suzaku's eyes were widened and shaking at the destruction he was seeing, "There is no doubt, a bomb that uses Sakuradite. I never expected that Lelouch would have something like that."

**In the air**

Many knightmare units of Schneizel's forces were decimated and much debris of knightmare units was falling in the sea. The explosions were still happening striking all the units that were in range.

**The bridge of the Ikaruga**

Li Xingke and his entourage were watching the war that was going on between the forces of Lelouch and Schneizel and they were shocked at what they saw.

"I don't believe this," Hong Gu spoke.

"To think that Emperor Lelouch would utilize something like that," Xianglin commented.

"If he were to fire another one again..." Xingke said.

"He won't," Rakshata said relaxing on the couch.

Xingke and the others looked at Rakshata.

"How do you know that?" Xianglin asked.

"I was with his scientist Roland Meyers as he was one who made it. He was only able to make one," Rakshata said and then smoked her pipe.

**Kagoshima**

Kaguya, Tianzi, and council members of the UFN were also watching the war between the forces of Lelouch and Schneizel. They were watched amazed as they saw the explosion that had just decimated most of Schneizel's forces.

"Scary…" Tianzi spoke.

Kaguya simply looked on with her thoughts, "_Master Zero…_"

**Horai Island**

In the room with a television where Cornelia was resting, she along with Odysseus, Ohgi, Villetta, Tamaki, Sugiyama, Minami, Todoh, and Chiba were watching the war as well and were amazed at what just happened.

"Unbelievable," Minami said.

"This could be that Lelouch may win this after all," Odysseus said.

Cornelia looked at her older half-brother, "Do you want Lelouch to win?"

"Oh, well…" the eldest of the Britannian imperial siblings paused for a moment, "the way I see it, it would be better with Lelouch than Schneizel."

"I see," Cornelia looked at the television.

"Oh man, are you all seeing this?" Tamaki said, "They never saw it coming."

"It seems that Kallen and the others lured them into a trap," Ohgi said.

"With this, most of Schneizel's forces have been decimated," Todoh commented.

"They better not think that they can relax just yet," Cornelia said.

The others looked at Cornelia and Odysseus knew what Cornelia was referring to.

"That's right," Odysseus said with dread, "Schneizel still has those F.L.E.I.A. warheads."

"So, I wonder if they still have a chance," Chiba said.

**The bridge of the Damocles**

Diethard and Kanon were shocked at what they saw.

"I can't believe this," Diethard said surprised.

"He was able to decimate most of our forces," Kanon added.

Schneizel sighed, "They should have listened to me. I suspected Lelouch had something like this in his sleeve."

One of the operators turned to Schneizel, "Your highness, should we check on Prince Cassius, Princess Guinevere, and Princess Carine?"

"No, don't bother," Schneizel immediately replied, earning shocked reactions from most of his staff, "this happened because they ignored my warning. If they are not willing to listen, then there is no point. This may serve them as a lesson to not fall for the enemy's trap so easily."

**Merlin's Knightmare Hanger**

CC was walking going to her pink knightmare, the Lancelot Frontier that was built for her, "This has drastically depleted the enemy's strength…"

**In the cockpit of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

"…which leaves Damocles wide open," Kallen said with determination.

**In the air**

Kallen and Lelouch's Knights of the Round led their units to advance and counter attack.

**Bridge of the Damocles**

"In reality, it's you who's been checkmated and you brought it on yourselves," Schneizel said and then spoke to the communicator that directed to the Garden Room, "Nunnally, targeting is complete."

**Garden Room of Damocles**

Nunnally was clutching to the key of the Damocles' F.L.E.I.A.

Schneizel continued, "Now that most of our forces have been destroyed, we must use the F.L.E.I.A.'s power."

Nunnally was shaking but nodded with agreement, "Y-Yes," Nunnally pushed the button, "with this act, I will erase my brother's sins."

**In the air**

An F.L.E.I.A warhead is launched from the Damocles.

**Bridge of the Avalon**

Cecile looks at the monitor, seeing the signature of the warhead, "Incoming, it's an F.L.E.I.A.!"

**In the cockpit of the Kay Omega**

"An F.L.E.I.A…." Natalie spoke.

**Bridge of the Merlin**

"So he's finally launched one," Lelouch said, "Cecile, General Bradford, send out the drones to counter it!"

**Bridge of the Pellinore**

"Right away," Bradford complied, "send out the drones!"

**Bridge of the Avalon**

"Drones being sent out," Cecile said.

**In the air**

The Avalon and the Pellinore opened up their hatches and three drones of each of the two flagships were sent in an attempt to stop the F.L.E.I.A. They get to the warhead and stick lances on the launching warhead.

**Bridge of the Damocles**

Schneizel saw what was happening and thought it was laughable, "It's useless, it can't be stopped. The F.L.E.I.A. went critical the moment it was fired from the Damocles."

**In the air**

The F.L.E.I.A. exploded taking the six drones with it and causing a huge sphere-like explosion.

**Bridge of the Merlin**

Sayoko looked on worried, "Master Lelouch, will you be able to keep this up with the drones?"

"Not for long Sayoko," Lelouch replied and spoke to communications, "Avalon and Pellinore, continue to send your three drones at a time when an F.L.E.I.A. is fired. I know we're very limited. All units, continue to fall back and avoid getting in the range of the F.L.E.I.A. at all times!"

**In the air**

The remaining knightmare units of Lelouch's forces complied and six more drones were being sent out. Another F.L.E.I.A. was launched and the result was the same for the next six drones.

**In the cockpit of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

"Lelouch, we won't be able to last much longer, we don't have enough drones," Kallen said.

**In the cockpit of the Kay Omega**

"It's regrettable that we didn't have time to build a lot more," Natalie said with regret.

"There's not much we do for now," Sarah said speaking through the communication, "we can only hope that your sister pulls through Natalie."

"I know, but can she do it?" Natalie asked worried, "Will she do it?"

**Bridge of the Merlin**

"What now Master Lelouch?" Sayoko asked.

Lelouch had his hand on his chin, "Now that the Sakuradite bomb has been used and considering the numbers of remaining of F.L.E.I.A. warheads, I'm at a disadvantage of just one move," Lelouch then had his thoughts, "_meaning I have to depend on Nina now. Can she do it? I know she hates me, she detest me for being Zero, Euphie's murderer. The enemy of her precious Britannia which I now rule and yet to defeat Schneizel…_"

**Bridge of Damocles**

Schneizel was still very confident and could not imagine even for a tiny bit that he would lose. Kanon and Diethard were confident in Schneizel and saw that he had a plan.

"I wonder," Schneizel spoke, "do you really think you can defeat me Lelouch? Because if you do, you're at the end of your path," Schneizel narrowed his eyes and had a sinister grin, "A man who has not mastered the use of the mask could never prevail."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The war continues and the invention that can counter the final F.L.E.I.A. warhead will be utilized, Lelouch himself leads the invasion of the Damocles, and an unexpected event happens that will result of the Black Knights involved in the war with help from someone unexpected.**

**Here's the breakdown of the Armed Forces of Lelouch and Schneizel for this chapter**

**Britannian Empire**

Commander: Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia

Knightmare Units

100+ Customized Gareths

300+ Customized Vincent Wards

100+ Black Flight Enabled Sutherlands

Flagships

The Merlin commanded by Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia

The Avalon commanded by Earl Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy

The Dreadnought commanded by Major General Cain Doran

The Pellinore commanded General Adrian Bradford

Leading Knightmares

Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. piloted by Kallen Kozuki

Gaheris Susano-o piloted by Carter Gregan

Sutherland Sieg piloted by Jeremiah Gottwald

Pelleas Titan piloted by Jason Mardock

Bedivere Alpha piloted by Sarah Allerston

Kay Omega piloted by Natalie Einstein

Morgause piloted by Nonette Enneagram

**Schneizel's Forces**

Commander: Schneizel el Britannia

Sky Fortress: Damocles

Knightmare Units

100+ Gareths

300+ Vincent Wards

100+ Vincent Commander Models

200+ Flight Enabled Sutherlands

Flagships

The Ares commanded by Carine le Britannia

The Athena commanded by Guinevere su Britannia

The Tartarus commanded by Cassius le Britannia

Leading Knightmares

Lancelot Albion piloted by Suzaku Kururugi

Tristan piloted by Gino Weinberg

Mordred piloted by Anya Alstreim


	14. Surprise Actions and Allies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or have anything to do with Code Geass.

**A/N: **Writer's block…my reason for the very late update. Also, it will not be two more chapters after this but the end is coming soon for this fic and I appreciate all those that have enjoyed it and gave reviews/comments.

**Surprise Actions and Allies**

On the sea, the damaged imperial Britannian flagship, the Ares was floating. Inside, Carine was on the ground and was starting to come to. She was slowly getting up, feeling dizzy from the fall of her ship. She looked around and saw that her staff was on the ground. She saw that some of them were not moving. Carine held her head and recalled how the situation that happened and it was by the massive multiple explosions that struck most of the forces.

"Lelouch," Carine spoke with a growl and gritted her teeth.

"Carine, Carine, can you hear me?" Cassius's voice spoke through the communication.

"Cassius?" Carine spoke and then went to the console and pushed a button, "Cassius, I'm here."

"Ah Carine, you were able to survive as well."

"Yes, what about you?"

"I survived and some of my staff members survived as well. Guinevere is alive but all of her staff members are dead."

"Some of my staff members are alive too but there few that are dead. We should contact Schneizel. We need to regroup. We'll get him to pick us up and-"

"That won't happen," Guinevere interrupted through communications.

"Guinevere? What are you talking about?"

"Schneizel isn't going to help us."

**Damaged Bridge of the Tartarus**

Cassius frowned, "I've already contacted Schneizel earlier."

**Flashback**

Cassius had just got in contact with Schneizel.

"Cassius, I see that you're still alive," Schneizel said appearing on the screen.

"Yes and I've already confirmed that Guinevere is alive and I'm sure Carine is alive. Schneizel, we need your help. Our flagships are severely damaged and they can't fly anymore. I request some assistance to be picked up."

"Your request is denied," Schneizel answered.

Cassius was shocked, "What? What do you mean?"

"Right now the Damocles is launching F.L.E.I.A. warheads at the moment. I can't assist you at the moment."

"But why?"

"I just told you why."

"But Schneizel, surely you can send someone to come get us and still launch those warheads of yours."

"Absolutely not."

"But Schneizel-"

"Let me ask you something Cassius, if I was to have you three picked up and brought on the Damocles, are you going to behave yourselves or are you going to making demands and undermine my authority?"

Cassius was taken back, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you know why this has happened to you as well to Guinevere and Carine?"

Cassius was silent at the question.

"When we started this, you all agreed to my condition that I would have absolute command of the operation against Lelouch and yet…"

"Schneizel, hang on, it just that we had Lelouch and his forces where we wanted. We didn't know he was going to pull something like this."

"I did which is why I told you to halt the advance but you three blatantly ignored my order and now look what it has gotten you. You three are the reason why we've lost 70% of our forces and I will not send help because if I did, you won't really learn anything. This will serve as a lesson to never underestimate your enemies."

"Schneizel, have you forgotten that it was thanks to me, as well as Guinevere and Carine, that you were able to expand our forces as well as we aided you to up the speed for your Damocles and for the F.L.E.I.A. warheads?" Cassius asked getting a bit heated.

"I haven't forgotten and you have my thanks but I still can't send someone to pick you up and with that, I need to end the communication. I have the remaining forces that I need to take charge."

"Schneizel!"

Schneizel cut off communications and Cassius was shocked.

**Flashback End**

"So Schneizel is really not to help us?" Carine asked shocked.

"No, he won't," Cassius answered bitterly.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"…I think I have an idea."

"What is it Cassius?" Guinevere asked.

"I looked at the map and actually it's convenient for us."

"What do you mean?" Carine asked.

"From north of here is Kagoshima, where the UFN's headquarters is located. I'm sure that the Supreme Council Members of the UFN are there."

"Okay, but so what?" Guinevere replied.

Cassius grinned, "I think it would be best to go over and give them and the Black Knights a little persuasion."

Carine smiled at what Cassius was getting at, "Oh, I see. That's a good idea and we could use them against Lelouch."

"I see. Lelouch will be shocked for sure. We'll have the advantage over him," Guinevere added.

"Let's do it. My flagship can operate well on the sea so I'll come pick you two and your subordinates and then we head for Kagoshima."

**In the air**

An F.L.E.I.A. warhead was launched and it took out more drones and this time, it took out three Customized Gareths and six Customized Vincent Wards.

**Cockpit of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

"Another F.L.E.I.A. struck…" Kallen spoke upset at what was happening.

**Bridge of the Merlin**

On the screen, knightmare units of Lelouch's forces as well as the drones being sent in were shown being lost.

"We've lost more units Your Majesty!" a female operator informed, "At the rate this is going, the operation itself-"

"I'm not going to stop the operation!" Lelouch interrupted, "Stage us out of the Damocles' range and fall back. Inform the Avalon and the Pellinore to do the same!"

**Garden Room of the Damocles**

Nunnally was shaken and it was still hard for to believe of what she had just done and it frightened her.

"How easily," Nunnally said shaken and with tear about to stream from her closed eyes, "it's so easy for me to…"

"Nunnally, we're ready for the next one," Schneizel spoke through the communication.

"Uh…right…" Nunnally responded as she pushed the button again.

**In the air**

Another F.L.E.I.A. is launched from the Damocles.

**Bridge of the Merlin**

"It renders tactics useless," Lelouch commented narrowing his eyes.

**In the air**

The Sutherland Sieg piloted by Jeremiah was leading his unit against their enemies.

"However, if we can get within a tight range, they won't be able to use it," Jeremiah said.

Jeremiah and his unit fired their shots at the Damocles and The Pelleas Titan and the Morgause showed up and the Pelleas Titan fired both its Shoulder Mounted Hadron Cannons only to have all the shots blocked by the Damocles' shield.

**Cockpit of the Morgause**

"A Blaze Luminous?" Nonette spoke surprised.

**Bridge of the Merlin**

Everyone in the bridge saw the shield that protected the Damocles.

"Definitely a Blaze Luminous," one of the operators said.

"But it's so immense," Sayoko commented.

Cecile appeared on the screen, "The Damocles was specifically designed and built to achieve absolute air defense superiority."

"Kallen, Carter, can either of you break through their defenses?" Lelouch asked.

"We're trying Lelouch," Kallen replied appearing on the screen as well, "but their power output is a lot more different than ours."

Carter appeared on the screen as well, "It's definitely in a different league than ours however I don't think they can fire another F.L.E.I.A."

**In the air**

The Lancelot Frontier that was piloted by CC was flying next to the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.

"But in turn, our attacks can't break through their shields," CC said, "We might as well be spectators."

**Bridge of the Avalon**

Cecile was getting a bit frustrated, "What can we do?"

"Is there nothing left for the world except to cower to the might of the F.L.E.I.A?" Sayoko asked as she and Lelouch appeared on the screen.

"Well, that offers a sort of peace as well," Lloyd as he walked in and stood next to Cecile.

Cecile turned to Lloyd, "Lloyd…"

"We're going to mass our forces around the Merlin, the Avalon, and the Pellinore," Lelouch said, "We're going to launch a direct assault in the Damocles."

"Are you sure about that?" Lloyd asked with a smile.

"You appearing before me means that it's nearly figured out, I presume."

"The rest depends on you and Miss Kozuki."

**Bridge of Damocles**

Schneizel pressed a button and Suzaku appeared on the screen.

"Suzaku, are you and your unit in position?" Schneizel asked.

"Yes, we're ready to strike," Suzaku answered.

"Good then as I soon as I give the order, move in to strike."

"Yes your highness."

A transmission was beeping surprised Schneizel and the others.

"Who in the world…?" Kanon asked.

Schneizel nodded to one if his operators and the operators accepted it and the screen showed Cassius.

"Cassius, I told you, I'm not going to send anyone for you," Schneizel said.

"Hmph, I know that, I just wanted to tell you that we have may have a solution to end this in our favor," Cassius said with a smirk.

"Oh, how?"

"That will be a surprise."

Schneizel frowned and was losing a bit of patience, "Is it set right now in whatever it is you have in mind?"

Cassius was taken back, "Well, not yet, but we can get started."

Cassius expected Schneizel to actually ask him what he was referring to.

"…You have ten minutes," Schneizel said.

Cassius was surprised, "Ten minutes? Schneizel…"

"Aren't you contacting me because you're about to begin whatever it is you're planning? I'm sure it won't take you long, right?"

Cassius gritted his teeth and then calmed down with a smile, "Fine, fine, ten minutes the max."

Cassius cut off the transmission.

"That's quite a loan sir," Kanon said, "considering we need ten minutes to prepare the next shot."

"It saves me from dealing with them after the battle," Schneizel replied.

Diethard looked at Schneizel and was intrigued, "Are you saying that you will have your siblings out of the picture?"

"Sadly, they don't really see what is really important. They expect things to go back to the ways things went before and when they realize that it will be impossible, well, I'm sure you two know what I'm getting at."

**The Student Council Room in Ashford Academy**

"Say Rivalz," Milly spoke.

"What is it Prez?" Rivalz replied.

"It's amazing, isn't it that most of our fellow members of the Student Council are out there fighting."

Rivalz got a bit depressed, "What, is that suppose to have some underline meaning? Because I couldn't really protect Nina? Or that I couldn't convince Lelouch to let me help him?"

Milly shook her head, "No Rivalz, you really did what you could. No one could have asked you anymore than that."

Rivalz looked at Milly, "Say Prez, you've known all along, didn't you?"

"Hmm? About what?"

"Well, about Lelouch and Nunnally, about the fact that they're actually royalty."

"Oh…" Milly had a sad smile, "Yeah, I knew, my family was close to their mother, the late Empress Marianne and promised to protect their secrets."

"I see…"

"Rivalz, there wasn't much I could do and I did promise-"

"You don't have to say anymore," Rivalz interrupted.

"Rivalz…"

"I understand...I really do understand why you and Lelouch kept quiet. I guess I was just bummed out of being left out," Rivalz had a sad smile, "I'm sure it must have been hard for him…and you."

"Rivalz…" Milly had a warm smile, "Rivalz, thank you."

Rivalz blushed and chuckled a little, "Oh Prez, you don't have to really thank me. Besides, it's like I said, I understand so if any, I should be thanking you and Lelouch, thanks for telling me now."

**Horai Island**

Xingke, Hong Gu, Xianglin, and Rakshata were in the conference room discussing a few matters when the doors opened and Ayame Futaba, Ichijiku Hinata, and Mitsuki Minase came in they also brought Ohgi, Villetta, Minami, Sugiyama, Tamaki, Todoh, and Chiba in. This surprised Xingke and the others there.

"What's going on?" Xingke asked.

"Futaba, Hinata, Minase, why are they here?" Xianglin asked.

"They said that they want to talk," Ayame said.

"There is nothing more to discuss," Xingke said.

"Please Xingke, hear us out," Ohgi said.

"Listen Ohgi, I told you-"

Xingke was interrupted when they heard a beeping of a transmission. Xianglin checked the transmission.

"Huh? We're being contacted from Kagoshima, the UFN headquarters," Xianglin said.

"Hmm? Was there something Lady Kaguya wanted to discuss?" Xingke asked.

The transmission was accepted and they were all surprised to see Cassius on the screen.

"What the…?" Ayame spoke surprised.

"That's…" Hong Gu spoke.

"Cassius le Britannia?" Xianglin spoke.

"What is this?" Xingke spoke not pleased in what he was seeing.

"Greeting Black Knights," Cassius said in a bit of a mocking tone.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Cassius moved away from the screen and the screen shown that his soldiers pointing their guns at the council members of the UFN, including Kaguya and Tianzi, with Guinevere and Carine there as well. This shocked the current and former members of the Black Knights.

"I don't believe this…" Todoh said angrily.

"We're sure you would hate to see something bad happen to them," Guinevere said.

"Xingke!" Tianzi called scared.

"How could they…?" Xianglin spoke.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Hong Gu asked glaring at the three former Britannian monarchs.

"Black Knights, as you can see, we have the upper hand," Carine gloated, "time for a certain someone to see this as well."

**Bridge of the Merlin**

There was a transmission that was beeping.

"A transmission Your Majesty," one of the operators said, "it's coming from…the UFN Headquarters?"

"The headquarters of the UFN?" a female operator asked.

"Hmm? Is it Lady Kaguya? Does she want to talk to me about something?" Lelouch asked, "Patch it through."

The operator nodded and accepted the transmission. The staff members were surprised to see Cassius and Lelouch glared seeing his half brother.

"I'm so glad you accepted the transmission Lelouch," Cassius said with grin.

"Cassius, why are you in Kagoshima? That's the place of the UFN," Lelouch said.

Cassius showed some of his own soldiers pointing guns at the members of the UFN Supreme Council. This shocked everyone in the bridge of the Merlin and Lelouch gritted his teeth.

The leading knightmare pilots including CC were shocked to see the members of the UFN being held hostage as they saw through the transmission through the Merlin as well.

**Bride of Damocles**

Schneizel was seeing Cassius taking the supreme council members of the UFN hostage.

"_So, this is their plan_," Schneizel said in his head, "I must admit, this is quite surprising."

"Indeed," Kanon agreed, "I never would have thought that they would pull this off something like this."

"So, the question is what are they going to do now?" Diethard asked.

"Let's see how this plays out," Schneizel said, "not that it would make much of a difference in the end."

Kanon knew what his lord was implying, "The end result will be same, correct?"

"Exactly…a small price to pay for the sake of everlasting peace."

**UFN Headquarters, Kagoshima**

"To the Black Knights who in our opinion allowed our brother to get far, if you don't want anything unfortunate to happen to the UFN representatives, all you have to do is one simple thing," Cassius said.

"And what would that be?" Xingke asked being shown on the screen.

Guinevere and Carine stood next to Cassius and smiled.

"Oh, nothing much, just aid us in destroying Lelouch and his forces," Carine said.

Xingke was surprised, "You want us to do what?"

"You heard me, don't make me repeat myself," Carine replied annoyed.

"So, you're asking us to get involved in the war?" Xianglin asked.

"Exactly…what do you think of that, Lelouch?" Cassius asked.

**Bridge of Merlin**

Lelouch was angry as he gritted his teeth as to what he saw, "So that how you're going to play?"

"This is the nature of how things really are," Cassius said, "You're a fool for not realizing it. But of course, that's just how you are Lelouch."

"You don't have the right to involve the UFN and the Black Knights into this; they have nothing to with this!" Lelouch replied angrily.

"Oh yes, they do and it's your fault Lelouch," Guinevere countered, "after all, it was just yesterday that you went to them in an attempt to have Britannia join the UFN."

"They're involved because of you Lelouch," Cassius said, "and it's quite disgusting that you even attempt to have Britannia being 'friends' with other nations. It makes me sick that you're making our Holy Britannian Empire weaker and weaker. I won't stand by and watch Britannia to become weak and wasted away."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at his three half siblings.

**In various cockpits of Lelouch's leading knightmare pilots**

They were shocked and disgusted of what was happened.

"I can't believe that they were go this far," Kallen said angrily.

"Damn them," Jeremiah added.

"I can't believe they were able to get to Kagoshima," Natalie said.

"Well, this is certainly not good," Nonette said.

Carter, Sarah, and Jason narrowed their eyes at what was happening.

**UFN Headquarters**

"Black Knights, if you refuse to lend your aid and fight against Lelouch, we will start killing your precious members of the UFN," Guinevere stated.

"We'll be expecting you to aid Schneizel in the war," Cassius said, "and don't try anything foolish or we will kill the UFN council members."

Carine giggled, "It's up to you now. Your choice but of course, if Lelouch wants to really save them, he could just surrender right now, make it a lot easier for everyone. Give us an excuse and we'll kill them all right now."

"So there you have it," Cassius said, "we'll be watching in what you do."

"Do you think you will get away with this?" Xingke asked with a glare from the screen.

"You're in no position to make threats, General Commander Xingke. We're the ones in control now so make the decision."

"Either you aid and help Schneizel defeat Lelouch or we execute the members of the UFN here and now," Guinevere said.

"Don't take too long to decide, we don't have much patience," Carine said as Cassius cut off all communications of Lelouch and Xingke.

"There you have it Schneizel," Cassius said, "not to worry, the Black Knights will fighting against Lelouch and his forces very sometime soon. In fact, it wouldn't be a surprised if they blamed Lelouch for the situation that they are in now."

"So you decide to involve the Black Knights in to this," Schneizel commented.

"Use whatever means to turn things in our favor; I see nothing wrong in it. I know you said that it didn't matter to you either way but it will be amusing to see Lelouch and his forces bombarded by both sides."

"You seem confident about this," Schneizel said.

Cassius had a smug look, "Of course, the Black Knights will not ignore this and the lives of these people are now in our hands, they won't have much a choice."

"Hmm, you really surprise me Cassius, but…we'll see the result of how this will come," Schneizel said as he cut off the transmission.

Cassius grinned and chuckled, "It's done, Lelouch's reign will finally end shortly and too bad it wasn't short enough."

"You would go this far," Kaguya spoke glaring at Cassius, "you must be getting desperate."

Cassius, Carine, and Guinevere looked and just starred at the 15-year-old Chairwoman of the UFN Supreme Council Chairwoman who was holding Tianzi, trying to comfort her.

"Desperate, you say," Cassius said, "if I were you little girl, I'd be very careful in what you say. Bad things tend to happen to people who are not careful with their words when they're around us."

One of Cassius's soldiers pointed their gun on Kaguya's temple and Kaguya got a bit nervous.

"Why?" Tianzi asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Carine chuckled, "This little puppet empress is asking why," she got close to Tianzi making the young empress squeak a little, "it's hard to believe that a while back, Odysseus was going to marry this little girl."

"You and your country insulted us with such blatant disrespect and now, you're going to learn some manners," Guinevere said, "if you want to blame someone for this, blame my brother Lelouch."

"It's his fault that this is happening to you," Carine added and then sighed, "it's too bad we didn't conquered your country like we planned."

"It won't matter in the end," Cassius said, "it will all be over for everyone here and for Lelouch and his followers."

Kaguya narrowed her eyes at Cassius as she figured what was going to happen, "…You don't intend to let us leave here alive either way, do you?"

This caused shocked gasps to the other members of the UFN and they all looked with horror at the three Britannian siblings.

Cassius smiled, "You're quite sharp Kaguya Sumeragi."

"Wait a minute," one of the UFN members spoke, "you just promised that—"

Cassius interrupted strongly, "So what? As far as we're concern, the United Federation of Nations is nothing more than an eyesore. There won't be any need for its existence when we're victorious when Schneizel has the Damocles up in the sky. It will be Britannia that will rule, well, the whole world really."

"So really, what good will a collaboration of weak nations have for the new world order?" Carine added with a glee.

"Even so, it won't do you any good if Emperor Lelouch—" Kaguya started.

"If he explains to them that we'll go back on our word and kill you all regardless," Cassius interrupted, "Lelouch might guess of how I do things. However, so what? Do you think they'll believe him? It won't make much of a different since we'll kill you all anyway as we have lookouts all over. Let them try, we'll be alerted and they will fail before they get near here."

Kaguya was gritting her teeth and Tianzi was scared and calling for Xingke. The other members of the UFN were in fear and thinking how it could have come to it.

**Cockpits of Lancelot Albion, Tristan, and Mordred**

Suzaku, Gino, and Anya had also watched the transmission of Guinevere, Cassius, and Carine and their threat of the UFN members.

"I'm surprised, "Gino said, "that they would do something like this."

"So, will the Black Knight going to aid us now?" Anya asked.

"They may be forced to, what do you say about it Suzaku?"

Suzaku was silent.

"Say Suzaku, that girl who is the UFN Chairwoman, she's your cousin, right?"

"Suzaku," Schneizel called through transmission surprising Gino.

"Yes?" Suzaku responded.

"Begin the attack on the Merlin."

Suzaku gave Schneizel a determined expression, "Yes," Suzaku had this thoughts, "_there's nothing I can do, Kaguya…this is the result._"

**Horai Island**

"Sir, what do we do?" Hong Gu asked.

Everyone in the conference room was looking at Xingke and Xingke was getting frustrated.

"We'll, looks like we've been put in a very tough spot," Rakshata said.

Xingke looked at Lelouch who was on the screen.

"Xingke…" Lelouch spoke with concern.

"Lelouch," Xingke had a sad expression, "this is no way out this for us, at this rate, we may have to—"

"I sincerely urge you not to give up."

"But what can we do?" Xianglin asked, "You heard what they said."

"Yes, but if even if you do give in to their demands, they'll kill the UFN Supreme Council Members anyway."

This caused everyone in the conference room to be surprised and silenced for a moment.

Ohgi glared at Lelouch, "And how would you know? What makes you think that they won't be safe if go with their demands? What good would it do to listen to you?"

"Ohgi, be quiet," Xingke interjected.

"Xingke…I know this is hard but what choice do we have?"

"Ohgi, you're not helping at the moment and you and the others shouldn't be here anyway."

"He's done it before," Lelouch said.

Xingke looked at Lelouch, "What?"

"Cassius has done it before, holding people hostage promising his enemies they would be safe and released unharmed if they surrendered and gave in to his demands, only to kill the hostages anyway. It's what he does."

"Lelouch," Todoh spoke up, "you're saying that even if the Black Knights were to aid Schneizel to defeat you, your three siblings will still kill the UFN members?"

"That's correct. Like I said, there's no need to give in to his demands."

"Then do you have way to save them?" Hong Gu asked.

**Bridge of the Merlin**

"Yes," Lelouch said as he pulled out his cell and called someone and the person answered the call, "Are you in position right now?"

The person answered and Lelouch nodded pleased.

"Excellent, hold your position until I give the word," Lelouch said as he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Xingke asked.

"I suspected that at least Cassius would pull something like this so I had some troops stationed where they can keep track of Cassius's movements. They're in position right now."

**Horai Island**

The current Black Knights were amazed and the former Black Knights as well as Villetta were shocked.

"So you actually have made preparations for this?" Chiba asked.

"Yes," Lelouch answered with a serious expression, "I won't allow them to have their way and besides, there was an agreement to discuss things afterwards and I won't let anyone interfere with that."

"Amazing," Todoh commented, "that you would anticipate all this."

"Do you really think we can just take your word for it?" Chiba said with a glare.

"Whether or not anyone of you believes me, I intend to save the UFN representatives" Lelouch replied, "with or without your involvement."

"Emperor Lelouch," Xingke spoke and then thought for a moment, "The protection of the UFN is the responsibility of the Black Knights. It won't look good if the Emperor of Britannia conducted the rescuing only."

"That's true," Ohgi said nodding to what the General Commander was saying.

"Therefore, we, the Black Knights will be the ones to rescue the UFN representatives…and we would like your help Emperor Lelouch."

Xianglin and Hong Gu nodded as they expected Xingke to say those things and the former top officers of the Black Knights were shocked and Villetta's eyes widened and was speechless in what she was hearing.

"Are you really going to go along with this?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes." Xingke answered.

"Are you really going to trust Lelouch?" Chiba asked in disbelief, "Even with the things he has done?"

"What he has done in the past is irrelevant of what is happening right now," Rakshata said.

"The UFN are being held hostage and there's a solution to save them, guaranteeing that not a single one of them will be killed by our attempt," Hong Gu said.

"Besides, Lady Kaguya and I had already decided to meet with Emperor Lelouch and hear what he has to say," Xingke said, "if he's defeated, we won't have that chance so we're going to learn hear what he has to say as well as decided if the UFN will allow Britannia to be a member."

Minami, Sugiyama, and Chiba held back in trying to rebuke their intentions, Todoh and Tamaki pondered and gave thought of what was said and Ohgi looked around and was not agreeable of the plans.

"It's still not a good idea," Ohgi said, "we can't forget what he has, what he is, he can't be trusted."

"That is my decision in the matter Ohgi and you seem to forget that you have no say in the matter," Xingke reminded.

Ohgi gritted his teeth in frustration and Villetta held Ohgi's hand.

"Kaname…" Villetta spoke.

"_Are they really going to work with Lelouch, with Zero…even after learning what he has done?_"

"It's like I told you earlier Ohgi," Xingke spoke making Ohgi look at him, "we haven't forgotten what you told us but you were no better in how you did things either."

Xingke looked at Hong Gu, Xianglin, and Rakshata and each of them nodded. Xingke also looked at Ayame, Ichijiku, and Mitsuki and they reluctantly nodded and told them through their body language that they actually agree.

Xingke looked at Lelouch who still appeared on the screen, "Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, let us work together to rescue the UFN representatives."

Lelouch nodded with a smile, "Agreed, let us work together Xingke."

**Bridge of the Merlin**

Lelouch got a phone call and answered and was intrigued to hear the voice on a certain someone.

"Oh, it's you," Lelouch said, "well, now do you see?"

The person spoke on the line and said something that surprised Lelouch.

"Are you certain?" Lelouch asked.

The person spoke again and Lelouch nodded.

"If that's what you decided then that's fine, however, I will have someone keep an eye on you, if you do anything suspicious, there will be no mercy for you."

Lelouch hung up and Xingke was curious.

"Lelouch?" Xingke spoke.

"We have another ally on our side," Lelouch said.

"Who?"

"Well—"

Lelouch was interrupted when the Merlin was suddenly attacked surprising Lelouch and everyone on the bridge. Xingke was also surprised shown on the screen.

"What's going on?" Xingke asked.

"What's happening?" Lelouch asked his staff members with Sayoko making sure that her young lord was unharmed.

"Your Majesty," one of the operators spoke, "we're being attacked from behind by several enemy knightmares," the operator looked at the signature on the screen and eyes were widened, "the one leading the attack is the Lancelot!"

"What?" Lelouch responded with his eyes widened.

**In the air**

Knightmare units led by Suzaku were attacking in full force shooting at the Merlin with the Lancelot Albion shooting with both of its VARIS rifles.

"I have you now Lelouch!" Suzaku declared, "This is the end for you!"

"Attacking me from behind, Suzaku?!" Lelouch said with venom.

The Lancelot Albion proceeded to continue with the attack but was suddenly stopped by the Slash Harkens of the Gaheris Susano-o.

Suzaku was surprised, "Carter!"

"I won't let you have your way Suzaku!" Carter declared.

"You dare get in my way Carter! You really want to die that badly?!"

The Lancelot Albion put away the two VARIS rifles and drew its two MVS while the Gaheris Susano-o drew its two Katen Yaibatous and they clashed viciously.

**In the Lancelot Albion**

Suzaku was gritting his teeth, "Carter, you may have defeated Bismarck by a fluke, but if you think it will be the same fighting me, then you will be in for a surprise."

**In the Gaheris Susano-o**

"Oh, is that so?" Carter responded, "You're talking like it's already guaranteed that you'll win. Don't be overconfident Suzaku!"

**In the air**

Several knightmare units were arriving to assist Carter as they were able to put down Suzaku's knightmare unit and one of them was the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.

"Suzaku!" Kallen roared.

"Kallen, so you're going to get in my way as well?" Suzaku asked.

"You damn right I will, I won't let you get in the way!" Kallen said as she launched her Radiant Wave Unit at the Lancelot Albion.

The Lancelot dodged out of the way of the Radiant Wave Unit's trajectory. The Tristan appeared as well charging to attack.

"Don't forget about me!" Gino declared.

The Tristan was suddenly stopped and had the two-split MVS Excalibur in front of him when the MVS of the Pelleas Titan intervened.

"This is as far as you go Gino," Jason said.

"Jason, I refuse to believe in your way of doing things."

"You fool, so you were fine as the way things were before?"

"I don't need to answer to you, you're a traitor."

The Pelleas Titan and the Tristan clashed their MVSs pushing each other back.

**In the Bedivere Alpha**

"It was just as you predicted Lulu," Sarah said.

"Yes," Lelouch replied, "it's time Sarah; I want you and Nonette to take part of rescuing the UFN members."

Sarah nodded, "Understood."

**Bridge of the Merlin**

Lelouch looked at the right side of the screen where it showed Nonette, "Nonette?"

"I heard Lulu, I'll get right on it as well," Nonette said.

Lelouch nodded and looked at Xingke, "Xingke, two of my Knights of the Round will give you the coordinates on where to meet them. They as well as one of my small squadron will assist you in rescuing the UFN representatives."

"I see," Xingke said, "very well. Emperor Lelouch."

"Yes?"

"…Thank you."

"…Think nothing of it; I'm just doing what I can."

Lelouch cut off the transmission and switch the transmission to Kallen.

"Lelouch?" Kallen spoke.

"It's time."

"We're going to invade the Damocles now?"

"Yes, everything is prepared."

"Right…um, Lelouch, about the UFN representatives?"

"Everything is taken care, Nonette and Sarah will aid in the rescue and with the plan I set up and not a single one of them will be killed."

Kallen sighed of relief, "I see, that's good. Okay, I'll come pick you up."

"Can you do it?"

"Yes, Carter, Natalie, and Jeremiah are keep them occupied so I can slip away."

"I'll be waiting for you Kallen."

"Yes."

Lelouch ended the transmission and stood up from his throne, "All right, everyone listen."

All the staff members of the Merlin turned to face Lelouch and stood up.

Lelouch continued, "You all have done well in this battle and for that, you have my thanks. I will proceed to invade the Damocles now and stop Schneizel from there. When I leave the Merlin, have it join with the Pellinore."

"Yes Your Majesty," the Merlin staff responded respectfully.

"Master Lelouch," Sayoko spoke, "since you will begin on your plan, should I aid with the rescue operation in Kagoshima?"

Lelouch smiled at Sayoko, "Actually Sayoko, I have something in mind for you."

Sayoko raised her eyebrow, "What is it?"

**Horai Island**

The Black Knights that was being led by Xingke, Xianglin, and Hong Gu were getting ready to go to Kagoshima after getting the details of the plan and the coordinates to rendezvous with Sarah and Nonette. They were discussing the plans with the soldiers and then Todoh and Tamaki showed up. Xingke was surprised to see them and went to them.

"Why are you two here?"Xingke asked.

"Xingke, I know that I may not have the right to ask but there is something I want to do to help," Todoh said.

"Yeah, I also decided to do what I can to help my buddy," Tamaki said with his arms crossed.

Xingke was a bit confused, "What are you talking about?"

**The Merlin's Knightmare Hanger**

The Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. arrived and Kallen came out of the cockpit of her knightmare.

"Lelouch," Kallen spoke.

"Kallen, are you all right?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course, were you worried?"

Lelouch smiled, "Of course, it's only natural that I'd be concerned for my queen."

Kallen was taken back and blushed, "L-Lelouch…" Kallen composed herself and smiled.

Lelouch climbed on the Guren and held Kallen's hand, "We're going to end this."

"Yes we will, together," Kallen said and felt warmth.

**Bridge of the Damocles**

"Should we fire another F.L.E.I.A. now?" Schneizel asked.

"We still have our Blaze Luminous and should wait for criticality," Kanon answered.

"Good point but it's an excellent opportunity to eliminate the Black Knights, no, I suppose we shouldn't, not until I can be absolutely sure in what they will do. Besides, it would be too ambitious."

**The Avalon's Knightmare Hanger**

Lelouch and Kallen arrived in the Avalon's Hanger and Lloyd, Nina, Roland, and Cecile were there to greet them. Lloyd showed them the device that they just finished and Lelouch nodded with approval and he also saw that the Shinkiro in Fortress Mode and was ready as well.

"Well, with this, everything is in your hands Your Majesty," Lloyd said.

"Good luck and please be careful," Cecile added.

"Thank you, both of you," Lelouch said, "I appreciate for all that you've done."

"We just want to do what we can and please…"

Lelouch got a bit concerned, "Miss Cecile?"

"Please…do what you can to stop Suzaku…"

Lloyd sighed, "That boy may be far gone, I don't know what fate will have but as far as we're concerned…"

"You don't need to say anymore Lloyd," Lelouch said.

"What happens up to this point is up to Suzaku," Kallen said.

"Yes…"

"Well, let's finish this."

"Um, excuse me," Nina spoke, "Lelou-, um, Your Majesty?"

Lelouch and Kallen turned to Nina.

"Yes, Nina?" Lelouch replied.

Lelouch, Kallen, Lloyd, Cecile, and Roland looked at Nina with curiosity.

"You're really going to do what you said you'll do, right?"

"That's right," Lelouch answered, "this is a personal request from me, however…"

"It was Princess Euphemia's wish too, wasn't it?"

"Yes this is why I'm going to do it."

"But for the device to be complete, the environmental data needs to be entered in the final program. You should let me go with you as well."

Lelouch shook his head, "No, you've done enough for me Nina. Besides, what you just said revealed your true feelings on this; therefore, you've done enough for me…for Zero, Euphie's murderer."

Kallen, Cecile, Lloyd, and Roland looked at Lelouch with concern.

Nina paused for a moment and looked at Lelouch, "I won't find in my heart to forgive Zero, most likely not for the rest of my life but this is difference from that. I simply had to find my own answers to everything that's happened."

"I see…"

The Lancelot Frontier arrived in the hanger and CC came out of the cockpit.

"CC," Kallen spoke.

Lelouch went to meet with CC, "CC, are you all right?"

CC was amused, "Well that's a switch, were you really worried about me?"

"You're a key member to my forces."

CC looked at the 6-tubed missile launching shield with a smile, "That's why I came to pick that up."

"So CC, will you also be taking part in making sure Lelouch makes it to the Damocles?" Kallen asked.

"Of course I will."

Kallen smiled, "Okay."

CC looked at Lelouch, "But still Lelouch, you're really going? You do realize that taking such action means that you may have to confront Nunnally directly."

"Confront Lady Nunnally…" Sayoko spoke.

The others except for Lelouch were surprised to see Sayoko and she was carrying a small suitcase.

"Sayoko, you're here?" Kallen asked.

Sayoko nodded, "Yes, I'll be tagging along as well," the ninja maid looked at Lelouch, "Master Lelouch, I have what you've prepared."

"Good," Lelouch answered and looked at others, "it is true as CC just said that I may have to confront Nunnally. In truth, I really don't want to have a confrontation with my sister but if she insists on standing in the way for a better future, then I have no choice."

"We'll leave everything in your hands Your Majesty," Roland said.

"Please be safe," Cecile said.

Cecile and Roland started to leave and Lloyd waved with a smile to the young emperor as he left as well. Nina looked at Lelouch with a serious expression and nodded and left with them.

CC had a downcast expression, "Lelouch, don't you hate me for cheating you out of your own life?"

Lelouch, Kallen, and Sayoko were shocked at CC's question.

CC continued, "By giving you your geass, I affected your life and drastically changed your fate."

"CC, you…" Kallen spoke.

"Miss CC…" Sayoko spoke as well.

"That doesn't sound like you, the immortal witch," Lelouch said with a bit amusement.

CC looked at Lelouch with concern.

Lelouch continued, "Listen CC, when you gave me my geass power, it allowed me take the first step of the path that led me to my destiny and nothing more. Everything that followed was through my own choice, that's all there is to it."

Sayoko and Kallen smiled and CC felt glad as she had a smile as well.

"In all my life, I never met a man like you Lelouch," CC said happily.

Lelouch chuckled a bit, "Well, we should get going."

"Yes," Kallen said.

A loud crash suddenly occurred and they looked and were surprised to see the Lancelot Albion.

Lelouch was angry, "You again, Suzaku!"

"Lelouch, this ends right now!" Suzaku declared, "Your selfish plan dies!"

"Damn you Suzaku!" Kallen cursed.

There was another surprise and this time, it was a knightmare that was attacking the Lancelot Albion.

"What the…?" Suzaku spoke in shock.

Lelouch, CC, Kallen, and Sayoko were shocked to see that it was the Zangetsu and had the Seidoutou pinned on the Lancelot.

"The Zangetsu?" Lelouch spoke.

"Then, that means…Todoh!" Kallen spoke.

"Zero, get moving right now!" Todoh spoke.

"Todoh, you…" Lelouch spoke.

"Explanations can wait, right now do what you're going to do, I'll keep him occupied."

"Dammit, are you really going to get in my way Todoh?!" Suzaku roared.

"Kururugi, you've turned your back on your country and willing to destroy everything just to climb up in rank," Todoh countered, "so here's is the ugly way it will end!"

"Let's go while Todoh is buying us time," Lelouch said.

"Okay," Kallen said.

Lelouch, Kallen, CC, and Sayoko got to the knightmares. Sayoko rode with Lelouch in the Shinkiro got they got away from Suzaku.

Suzaku was seeing them escape and he was angry, "Dammit!"

**In the air**

The Shinkiro was flying, heading for the Damocles with the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. and the Lancelot Frontier following him.

"I have to make this work, no matter what," Lelouch said with determination, "this move must work."

Meanwhile, the pilots of the Sutherland Sieg, the Gaheris Susano-o, the Kay Omega, and the Pelleas Titan saw the Shinkiro on the way the Sky Fortress.

"It's His Majesty," Jeremiah said, "let's go, that's our cue."

"Right," Natalie said.

The four leading knightmares defeated the enemy units opposing them and went to rendezvous with the Shinkiro and aid in getting to the Damocles.

"Good, you all made it," Lelouch said.

"Yes Your Majesty," Carter said.

"All right, let's do this!" Jason said.

**Bridge of the Damocles**

The monitor was showing signatures of enemy units coming towards the Damocles.

"Enemy knightmares approaching," one of the operators informed, "the Shinkiro is leading them."

"Lower the Blaze Luminous away from the F.L.E.I.A. launch tube immediately. We're going to redirect our aim to the Shinkiro," Schneizel said and then had an expression of pity, "Lelouch, discarding your own life in the end, how unsightly."

"Realignment complete," the operator said.

Schneizel nodded and then directed to his communication to the Garden Room, "Nunnally, it ends now. Can you do this?"

**Garden Room of the Damocles**

"Yes Schneizel," Nunnally answered with sadness.

"Blaze Luminous lowered," Schneizel spoke.

**Bridge of the Damocles**

Schneizel sees in the monitor that part of the Blaze Luminous is lowered, "Now."

**Garden of the Damocles**

Nunnally bit her lip a bit as she pushed the button, "Lelouch…"

**In the air**

A F.L.E.I.A. warhead is launched heading straight for the Shinkiro.

**Cockpit of the Shinkiro**

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "Right, entering data."

Lelouch began typing buttons on his console in a fast rate.

**Bridge of the Avalon**

Nina, Lloyd, Cecile, and Roland were watching through the monitor of the F.L.E.I.A. warhead heading for the Shinkiro and they had their thoughts.

"_The F.L.E.I.A. changes composition from moment to moment_," Nina said, "_if we collide it with a reaction with a corresponding that composition, we can prevent it from reaching criticality._"

"_However, you need to input the local environmental data just prior to detonation within a 19-second time frame_," Lloyd said.

"_And even if you complete the program, you'll only have 0.04 seconds to execute it_," Cecile said.

**In the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

Kallen was gritting her teeth and was feeling nervous, "_Lelouch…_" Kallen was seeing that the change of the warhead.

**Bridge of the Damocles**

Schneizel smiled, "With this, peace will come."

**In the Shinkiro**

Lelouch quickly pushed the button for the sequence and the F.L.E.I.A. Eliminator was activated.

"Kallen, now!" Lelouch roared.

**In the air**

"I'm on it!" Kallen responded as the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. rushed and quickly grabbed the F.L.E.I.A. Eliminator that was released from the Shinkiro. The warhead was ready to explode and Kallen quickly set and threw the device at the warhead directly. The F.L.E.I.A. Eliminator began to activate again when it hit the F.L.E.I.A.

**Bridge of the Avalon**

Roland gritting his teeth, "C'mon, it should work."

"It should work in theory but…" Nina spoke but was nervous and had her hands together to her face and was shaking, "_Princess Euphemia…_"

**In the air**

The F.L.E.I.A. warhead was losing power and it actually disintegrated.

**Bridge of the Damocles**

The people in the bridge were shocked to see what had just happened.

"The F.L.E.I.A…" Kanon spoke surprised.

"It disappeared?" Diethard spoke with his eyes widened.

**Bridge of the Avalon**

Nina was surprised, Lloyd and Roland grinned and Cecile sighed of relief.

"It worked?" Nina spoke, "They did it in 19 seconds and then in 0.04 seconds?"

"Yeah!" Roland shouted and jumped in joy, "They did it!"

"Thank goodness," Cecile said.

"Quite a feat they accomplished," Lloyd said with a grin.

**Bridge of the Damocles**

"I didn't expect them to have a toy like that," Schneizel commented.

**In the air**

The Shinkiro transformed and quickly used its Absolute Defense System to hold Blaze Luminous on the launcher area of the Damocles.

"Ready, fly in!" Lelouch commanded.

Knightmares of Schneizel's forces were on the attack and the Mordred was leading the attack.

"Majesty, I'll hold them off," Jeremiah said as he piloted his knightmare to hold them off.

"I'll join you Jeremiah," CC said as she piloted her knightmare to do the same.

"Be careful you two," Lelouch said.

"Yes, my lord," Jeremiah obliged.

"Of course," CC responded.

"Kallen, Carter, Jason, and Natalie, with me," Lelouch said.

"Right!" the four said in unison.

The four knightmares went through and Lelouch released the hold on the Blaze Luminous closing it and leading the invasion.

**Bridge of the Damocles**

"They've gotten through the Blaze?" Kanon spoke shocked again.

"They have indeed," Schneizel said.

**Around the Damocles**

The four leading knightmares began their assault on the Damocles.

**UFN Headquarters, Kagoshima**

One of the soldiers from Lelouch's small squadron was typing something on their small computer that was connected to a network. Afterwards, the soldier nodded and signaled to Sarah. Sarah nodded and used signals with her hands to tell them it was okay to move. Xingke nodded and directed his subordinates to move in. As they kept moving in, they were able to sneak up and silence the soldiers so that they couldn't alert the others as well as Cassius, Carine, and Guinevere. They soon split up and went to different areas. Xingke met with Sarah and Nonette in an area and they were able to see the representatives of the UFN and were relieved that none of them were harmed. They also saw that Cassius, Carine, and Guinevere were upset and demanding their soldiers to hurry up and fix the monitors which were shown to be not working. Cassius sent one of his soldiers out to find out what was the problem.

"Okay, they haven't figured it out yet," Sarah said.

"It's good that none of them are harmed," Xingke commented.

"That's because right now; they're too busy trying to restore power of the monitor in the room," Nonette said, "now to wait for him to approach them."

A soldier came in the room, "Excuse me, my lord."

Cassius looked at the soldier, "What is it? I have you find out what the problem is?"

"Um, no…" the soldier answered nervously.

Cassius got irritated, "Then why are you back here?"

"There's someone here to see you."

"What?"

The person in question walked in and it was Odysseus.

"Odysseus?" Guinevere spoke surprised/

"What are you doing here?" Carine asked.

"I think the real question is how did you get here?" Cassius asked.

Odysseus sighed, "My siblings, I am asking you please, stop this."

They looked at Odysseus like he was crazy.

"You must be joking," Carine said.

Odysseus shook his head, "No, I'm not. I know for a fact that you will not succeed. Please stop this before this ends badly for you all."

"Oh…" Cassius spoke surprised with what Odysseus just said.

**Horai Island**

In the room where Cornelia was recovering, she just looked out of the window with a downcast look.

"Odysseus, is he really going to do what he said he'll do?" Cornelia asked herself, "I'm shocked, my eldest brother of all people."

The door suddenly opened and Cornelia was surprised to see who it was.

**The Damocles**

Lelouch, Kallen, and Lelouch's three Knights of the Round broke through and were now inside the Damocles and moving towards their destination. Meanwhile in the bridge, the staff members were checking the status of what was happening and Schneizel got irritated in what was happening.

"Enemy infiltration alpha three!" One of the staff members said.

"Delta block communications cut!" Another staff member informed.

"Control communications has been destroyed!"

"Prince Schneizel!"

Schneizel composed himself with a smile, "My kudos Lelouch. I salute you for forcing me to implement my final plan."

Kanon and Diethard looked at Schneizel with raised eyebrows.

"You're really going to do that?" Kanon asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, turn the Damocles into a prison for Lelouch and his cohorts. After we abandon the Damocles, we'll obliterate it entirely with the F.L.E.I.A. What a fine coffin for him. I'm certain you'll be pleased with my dear brother."

Meanwhile Lelouch and the others were still making their way through the corridors.

"Should the Damocles reach satellite orbit, we'll have no way to stop it," Natalie said, "so we need to stop Schneizel quickly."

"I'm analyzing the internal structure," Lelouch said, "I have to break the password."

They all suddenly got signatures of a knightmare heading toward them.

"Someone's here and I doubt it's an ally," Kallen said.

They stopped and looked and saw the knightmare Tristan.

"Gino," Lelouch said.

"Well, well, so the naïve brat wants to try to get in the way again," Jason commented.

Kallen narrowed her eyes, "Gino, I guess you going to try and stop us, is that right?"

"That is correct," Gino said sternly, "Lelouch, I refuse to accept you as Emperor of Britannia."

Another knightmare showed up and it was the Lancelot Albion.

"Gino," Suzaku spoke.

"Suzaku, so you're here," Gino commented.

"Gino, leave Lelouch to me, you handle the others."

"No, I will be the one to destroy Lelouch, here and now."

"Gino," Suzaku spoke a bit irritated.

"Like hell you will," Jason said.

"We will not allow you to interfere!" Carter added.

Jason and Carter charged at the Gino and Suzaku. Lelouch narrowed his eyes at two opposing him.

"Todoh...is he still alive or has he…?" Lelouch asked.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Conversation between Lelouch and Schneizel and Kallen and Suzaku battle each other once more.**

.


	15. Checkmate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Checkmate**

Lelouch and Sayoko watched Carter and Jason fighting Suzaku and Gino. Kallen and Natalie were watching as well.

"Lelouch, go on ahead," Kallen said.

"Kallen?" Lelouch responded.

"You have to get to Schneizel…and Nunnally."

"Your Majesty, please leave this to us," Natalie said, "You're the one who can defeat Schneizel."

"Master Lelouch," Sayoko said.

"…I know," Lelouch said, "all right, we'll be going then. Be careful, all of you. Make sure you all stay alive."

Lelouch piloted the Shinkiro to leave and Gino and Suzaku noticed.

"Lelouch, are you running away?" Suzaku asked.

"You coward!" Gino roared.

Gino had the Tristan throw one of its MVSs at the Shinkiro only to have it deflected to the side by one of the MVS of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.

"Kallen…"

"Gino, you and Suzaku will not go near the man I love," Kallen declared.

Gino was shocked, "The man you love…?"

"Kallen, is he really worth risking your life for?" Suzaku asked.

"He is," Kallen said, "Lelouch and I made a promise to each other."

Gino and Suzaku found themselves surrounded by Kallen, Carter, Natalie, and Jason.

"Gino, it looks like we have no choice," Suzaku said, "If we're going to get to Lelouch, we'll have to go through them first."

"Damn…" Gino said angrily.

Meanwhile, the Shinkiro got some good distance away from the battle that was going to happen. The Shinkiro stopped and Lelouch and Sayoko got out of the knightmare and started to run.

"Master Lelouch, do you know where you can find him?" Sayoko asked.

Lelouch paused for a moment and then spoke, "Yes, I know where Schneizel is going to be. Let's hurry, Sayoko, get ready."

"Yes," Sayoko said as she began to open the small suitcase.

Meanwhile Schneizel, Kanon, and Diethard were riding the elevator down and heading for the jet.

"Damocles and the F.L.E.I.A. are simply machines," Schneizel said, "We can always rebuild them."

"But sir, you know that the Toromo Agency no longer has the resources nor does Sir Rosenburg," Kanon pointed out.

"That's true, however if it's known that Lelouch was destroyed by the F.L.E.I.A. within the Damocles, there will be plenty of people who would be willing to build F.L.E.I.A.s for us."

"But isn't that basically terrorism and besides, there's Princess Nunnally's opinion to consider-"

"Why care for what she thinks?" Diethard interrupted, "Bait has no opinion."

Kanon was shocked, "What do you mean? You're just going to abandon her?"

"World peace or a single life?" Schneizel asked, "It's sad to say but one cannot be compared to the other."

Meanwhile in the Garden Room, Nunnally was still holding the Damocles Key very tight.

"I wonder what's happening," Nunnally said.

There was a sudden shaking and it caused Nunnally to be surprise and drop the Key. After the shaking stops, Nunnally tries to recover it.

"Oh no, where is it?" Nunnally asked worried, "Where's the Key?" Nunnally made her attempt even knowing that it was extremely hard for her to do and then Nunnally sighs, "I wonder how things would go if Lelouch were to stand before me now. I wonder what he would do."

**In the air**

The battle was still raging on between Lelouch's forces and Schneizel's forces. The Sutherland Sieg was shooting missiles at units gunning for him and the Lancelot Frontier was cutting down units with one of its MVSs.

"It's just one after another," CC said.

"Even so, we have to hold out here until His Majesty completes his mission," Jeremiah said.

"That's true which is why we're going to give our all."

"For His Majesty!" Jeremiah roared.

Three Flight Enabled Sutherlands appeared and starting shooting at Jeremiah and CC and the two were dodging their fire and then suddenly, the same three Flight Enabled Sutherlands were shot down. CC and Jeremiah didn't know what was happening and then they saw a knightmare unit rushing toward them and it was an Akatsuki.

"Hold it, hold it!" Tamaki spoke loudly.

CC and Jeremiah were surprised.

"What? That voice, it can't be…" Jeremiah said.

"You got to be kidding me," CC commented.

Tamaki had the Akatsuki stopped in front of the Sutherland Sieg and the Lancelot Frontier.

**In the Akatsuki**

"It's no joke," Tamaki said with a grin, "There's no need to worry now. Shinichiro Tamaki is here now and I'm here to back up my buddy."

"Your buddy?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah, of course," Tamaki said with a smile, "my buddy, the new Britannian Emperor, Lelouch."

"That's funny," CC said, "last time I checked, you were one of the people that was ready to shoot him and now you're calling him your buddy?"

"Hey, people make mistakes, it happens. Besides, I did some thinking and realized a lot of things."

"Did you?"

Tamaki suddenly heard some beeps and he looked at his console and saw a signature of a knightmare ready to attack.

**In the air**

The three knightmares looked and saw a blast heading towards them and they quickly dodged. They looked and saw the Mordred.

"Ah dammit, not her again!" Tamaki said bitterly.

**In the Mordred**

"I will destroy you all so I can finally regain what was taken from me," Anya said.

**In the Sutherland Sig**

Jeremiah smiled, "The Knight of Six? Now that's a fitting opponent for me. CC and Tamaki, you two stay back, I'll deal with her."

**In the air**

"Are you serious?" Tamaki asked.

"Very well, we'll leave it to you Jeremiah," CC said, "Tamaki?"

"W-What?"

"Let me make it clear that I don't trust you. I'll be keeping an eye on you so if try anything against us, it will be your last mistake."

Tamaki paused for a moment and then chuckled, "You know what, that's actually fine with me."

"…Okay then let's go."

"All right! Let's kick some ass!"

"You're quite enthusiastic…"

CC went ahead and Tamaki followed her.

Meanwhile Todoh had just finished off an enemy knightmare by slicing it in half horizontally and then looked around.

**In the Zangetsu**

"Dammit, where is he?" Todoh asked frustrated, "Blast, Suzaku managed to slip away from me."

**Schneizel's Jet with the Damocles**

Schneizel, Kanon, and Diethard arrived with the guards escorting them.

"Standing by to launch," one of the operators said, "rendezvous with Sir Hartwood as planned, no changes."

Schneizel, Diethard, and Kanon went inside the jet and when they did, there was a transmission and it surprised the three. There was a visual and it showed Lelouch sitting in a chair.

"I've been waiting for you Schneizel," Lelouch said.

Diethard and Kanon were very surprised and Schneizel kept his composure.

"I see," Schneizel spoke, "I suppose this means you have me in checkmate."

They looked back and they figured that the guards behind them were affected by Lelouch's geass.

Schneizel sat down, "Please tell me, I'm just dying to know. How did you discover what my plan was?"

"You're mistaking brother," Lelouch said, "What I actually anticipated was the pattern of your own nature."

"My nature?"

"The truth is that you don't really have the desire to win."

Schneizel narrowed his eyes at Lelouch while Kanon and Diethard were a bit confused.

Lelouch continued, "You remember the chess match we had in the Vermillion Forbidden City and the coup d'état of the Black Knights. You only play games that you know you can't lose."

"So, you predicted that I would abandon the Damocles as well?" Schneizel asked.

"It's like I told you before, you will experience defeat and I will make sure of it."

"Meaning, I'll be put to death."

**UFN Headquarters, Kagoshima**

"You want us to stop this?" Cassius asked.

"That's right," Odysseus said, "you won't gain anything from this and all you're doing is making things worse for yourself."

"Hmph, I don't like that you're trying to tell us what to do," Carine said with a glare.

Guinevere was just looking at her face with her compact, "Odysseus, you're just wasting time here. If you have nothing else to say, you might as well just leave."

Odysseus sighed and looked to his left, "Do you really think things will go to the way they were before?"

"What are you talking about?" Carine asked.

"Schneizel plans to enforce his own peace of the world through the threat of that blasted Damocles."

"So, what's the problem?" Cassius said.

"The problem is that things will not go as the way you three think it will be. What I'm saying is that once the Damocles reaches satellite orbit, he will be able to shoot F.L.E.I.A.s all over the world which means that Britannia will be no exception."

"What do you mean?" Guinevere said.

"The moment Schneizel succeeds, he won't hesitate to get rid of all of us as well."

Cassius sighed and shook his head, "While I wasn't there when Schneizel revealed the plan yesterday but come now Odysseus, do you really expect us to believe you? You're only bases of what you're claiming is simply because Schneizel had Cornelia shot because she was foolish to try to stop him."

"Schneizel agreed with what we said yesterday," Carine said, "while he run things with his Damocles, Britannia will rule the world."

"That's right," Guinevere said as she put away her compact, "even though Schneizel said that Nunnally would rule Britannia, really, she'll be nothing more than a puppet figurehead."

"Nunnally is so naïve and gullible, it will be easier to get her do the things we want," Cassius added.

"And if she tries to stop us, we'll just get rid of her," Carine added with glee.

Odysseus sighed and shook his head, "The ones who are really gullible right now are you three. Schneizel never actually agreed with what you said, you just assumed he did."

"Enough, we'll have no more out of you brother," Guinevere demanded.

"Odysseus, why don't you just leave us, you're just being annoying and we have no need to listen to anything you say," Cassius said.

"That's right, also, we have our trump card against the Black Knights and Lelouch—" Carine didn't finish what she was saying because when she looked at a certain direction, she saw something amiss, "hey, they're gone!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Cassius said as he and Guinevere looked at what Carine was looking at.

They were shocked to see that none of the UFN Supreme Council Members were there where they had them.

"They're gone?!" Guinevere asked shocked.

"What the hell?" Cassius spoke shocked, "Where are they?"

Cassius then noticed a door they had never seen opened.

"Hey, when was that door there?" Guinevere asked.

"Let's find them," Carine suggested.

"There's no point," Odysseus said, "by now, the UFN Supreme Council Members are at a safe distance."

Cassius, Carine, and Guinevere were shocked and then looked at Odysseus.

"Odysseus, you…" Cassius spoke.

It was then that soldiers of the Black Knights and soldiers of the small squadron sent by Lelouch appeared and pointed their guns at them.

"What is this?" Carine asked.

"How did they get here without any of us noticing?" Guinevere asked.

Cassius looked and recognized the soldiers the small squadron, "Hey wait a minute, I know them. What are you guys doing here? You were supposed to be in Ector."

"Yes," one of the soldiers said, "the city that was destroyed by Schneizel. However, we, along with all of the residents there were able to get away, thanks to Emperor Lelouch."

Guinevere, Cassius, and Carine were shocked again.

"Impossible, there's no way Lelouch could have gotten all the inhabitants of Ector out before the F.L.E.I.A. struck," Carine said.

"It is possible since Lelouch had the right intelligence and resources to do it," Odysseus said.

The three siblings looked at their older brother.

"Odysseus, you're a part of this, aren't you?" Guinevere said with a glare.

Cassius had his eyes widened and realized, "I should've known, you were here to simply distract us."

"But what happened to our soldiers?" Carine asked, "Surely—"

Carine then saw their soldiers held by soldiers of the Black Knights and they were silent and unable to move. It was then that Xingke, Hong Gu, Xianglin, Nonette, and Sarah appeared with their weapons.

"It's too bad for you three," Sarah said.

Cassius gritted his teeth in anger, "Sarah Allerton and Nonette Enneagram."

Nonette simply waved and grinned at three frustrated siblings, "Too bad but you three lose."

"You should have never held the UFN members hostage," Xingke said.

Cassius was livid and turned his attention to Odysseus, "Damn you brother, you're going to pay!"

Cassius drew his gun and pointed at Odysseus and everyone in the room reacted and then there was a loud gunshot.

**Horai Island**

A man with long black hair and wore sunglasses gingerly went to Cornelia's side and sat down.

"Guilford," Cornelia spoke surprised, "Guilford, is it really you?"

Guilford nodded, "Yes Princess, it's me."

Cornelia was glad to see her knight and then looked closely at his condition, "Guilford, you…"

"The result of the F.L.E.I.A. last month and my crashing," Guilford said and then started to shake, "Princess, forgive me…I…I…"

Cornelia held her hand out and Guilford held her hand, "Guilford, that's enough, you don't need to say anymore."

"So, this is where you were Cornelia and I see that Guilford is with you as well," a man's voice spoke.

Cornelia and Guilford turned and was surprised to see someone. It was a young man with long blue hair that went down to his shoulders, dark violet eyes and he wore a dark orange imperial garb with white slacks, black boots, white gloves, and carried a sword around his waist. He had his arms around his back.

"Nice to see you again, my dear sister Cornelia," the young man said.

"It's you," Guilford said surprised, "Xavier sa Britannia."

"Yes, I'm probably the only one in the family who hasn't lost title and rank, all because I support what our younger brother is doing and changing Britannia."

Cornelia glared at her brother, "Why are you here?"

"What? Can't I come and see how my sister is doing?"

"How did you know I would be here?" Cornelia asked.

"I have my ways," Xavier said and then sat down on a chair, "Cornelia, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

Xavier didn't get to speak because someone had suddenly entered the room it was a girl with short black hair, brown eyes that wore a gray shirt, light blue pants, and sandals.

"What's this?" Cornelia asked, "What brings you here child?"

"So it's you," the girl said, "you're Cornelia, right? Cornelia li Britannia?"

"Um, yes, again, what brings you here child?"

"Is there some business you have with the princess?" Guilford asked.

"Hmph, last time I heard Cornelia, you were no longer a princess since Emperor Lelouch stripped you of your title as well."

Guilford got offended, "Listen, how dare you speak to her in such a manner."

"That's enough Guilford," Cornelia said making her loyal knight calm down and she looked at the girl, "What is it you want?"

The girl glared at Cornelia, "There is only one thing I want from you," the girl then pulled out something from behind her and it was a gun and pointed at Cornelia, "what I want, is your death."

This surprised Guilford, Cornelia, and Xavier.

"What's the meaning of this?" Guildford asked shielding Cornelia.

"So, you want to kill me?" Cornelia asked surprised.

"It's for revenge, isn't it?" Xavier deduced.

"It is," the girl answered.

"I don't even know you," Cornelia said.

"Even if we had met before, you probably wouldn't remember, after all, to you as a typical arrogant Britannian, we were just 'Elevens', only fit to be ridiculed, stomped on, and killed if it was convenient."

"So, you're Japanese and you're here for your vengeance," Xavier said.

"Yes," then girl answered and then looked at Cornelia with a death glare, "Cornelia li Britannia, I want you to die for what you did a year ago in Saitama."

"S-Saitama," Cornelia spoke surprised.

"That must mean…" Guilford spoke.

"That's right," the girl said, "it was by your orders, that my family was slaughtered. You killed my father, my mother, and my little brother who was only six years old, you killed my family and for what, just to lure Zero and just because you assumed we were hiding and protecting some group of people, the Yamato Alliance, that same group that we didn't even know was around. You're going to pay you bitch!"

Cornelia gritted her teeth and looked at the gun that was pointed at her.

**Schneizel's Jet**

"I have a question," Lelouch started, "were you planning to control the world through the Damocles?"

"No, I wasn't," Schneizel answered, "I only wanted to give what everybody wanted…to bring peace to civilization."

"While disregarding humanity's true nature?"

"That's a matter of opinion."

"Then you actually believe that you can maintain the world of a perpetual state of now. But life without change can't really be called life; it's nothing more than experience."

"But, link those together and they become knowledge, right?"

Lelouch nodded, "Schneizel, you truly are superior…but you fail to really see it. Yes, our father, Charles sought the past, you seek the present, but I seek the future."

"But the future may prove may prove to be worse than the present," Schneizel argued.

Lelouch shook his head, "No, it will be better because as long as it takes, people will continue to seek out happiness."

"Even though that will end up making people greedy," Schneizel then laughed, "your folly and naivety knows no limit it seems. You're really too emotional about this. The truth is that hopes and dreams are nothing more but merely names of aimless fictions."

"You're restricted and that comes from belonging to the obsolete assembly of the royal family that looks down on the world. I've seen it over and over, people who struggle in sadness, those that seek the future, how they all carry on, wishing for happiness and it's with human nature is why I chose geass and wear a mask."

"Lelouch, you're contradicting yourself. You, who have denied the freewill of others, have lied and manipulate in order to have things go your way and destroyed the lives and dreams of others and now you sit there talking about how you acknowledge humanity's freewill and how you sought a better future?" Schneizel had a grin, "You really astound me, but that's enough, so go ahead and kill me now but be warned, a F.L.E.I.A. will destroy you. We will gladly give our lives for world peace."

Lelouch paused for a moment and smiled, "You really think things will go your way? My young master has already seen through your tactics."

Schneizel was confused, "Your young master? Lelouch, what are you babbling about?"

"Well, I've kept your attention long enough," Lelouch said as he had his hand on his face.

Schneizel was confused until he saw that a face mask was coming off and he saw that it wasn't his younger brother Lelouch but instead, it was actually a woman and it was Sayoko as she removed the face mask and the black wig.

"Hello again," Sayoko said with a smile.

Schneizel's eyes widened with surprise, "You're that maid, but then—"

Schneizel didn't finish as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw Lelouch and Lelouch was smiling.

"Schneizel, you shall obey my orders," Lelouch said with his geass on his eyes.

Schneizel was shocked, "You never intended to kill me at all but instead—"

Schneizel didn't get to finish as the geass took hold of him. Kanon and Diethard were helpless as they were being held by two guards that Lelouch used his geass on.

"No, Prince Schneizel," Kanon said.

"Damn, I can't believe I didn't see this," Diethard said as he looked around, "he had Sayoko disguised as him to distract Schneizel, having her know what to say and how to respond so that he could sneak in without being noticed."

Diethard and Kanon saw Schneizel getting up and kneeling before Lelouch.

"Order me as you wish," Schneizel said.

"_Damn him…_" Diethard said in his head with a glare.

"Schneizel, your willingness to let yourself be killed in the way you sought is the reason why you lost," Lelouch said.

Diethard got freed and quickly grabbed the gun of the guard who held him and shot him and then pointed the gun at the guard holding Kanon, "Don't move!"

Lelouch and Sayoko were a bit surprised at what Diethard had just done. Schneizel got up and Lelouch just ordered Schneizel not to do anything.

Diethard continued, "Zero, your time has already been over!" Diethard looked at Lelouch with a vicious glare, "You never should have made it this far, in fact you shouldn't even be alive you bastard!"

Diethard started to move the gun to point it at Lelouch only to get shot in the arm causing him to drop the gun and went down on his knees. Diethard and Kanon turned and were shocked and surprised to see who had just shot the Britannian newsman and it was Natalie who still had her gun pointed at Diethard.

Kanon was shocked, "It's you, Nina's sister."

Diethard held his arm where he was shot and looked at Natalie with a surprised expression, "The Knight of Eleven, Natalie Einstein."

"You're foolish Mr. Reid," Natalie said.

"Diethard," Lelouch spoke causing Diethard and Kanon to look at him, "what right do you have to deny my existence, you have none."

Diethard knew he was out of options and just looked at Lelouch, "Zero, at the very least, kill me with your geass."

Lelouch shook his head, "No Diethard, unfortunately for you, you're not worth wasting my geass on."

Lelouch put his contacts back on and walked away with Schneizel and the guard that was still holding Kanon following him.

Natalie pointed her gun on Diethard's head, "It's too bad for you. If you had stayed with the Black Knights, you wouldn't be in this predicament right now. You should have never threatened my precious emperor. It really is such a shame."

"Damn… to think I would be killed by you of all people," Diethard said as he closed his eyes.

"It is unpleasant considering you were the one who opened my eyes in the past," Natalie said.

Natalie then shot Diethard in the head and Diethard fell on the ground with a bullet to the skull.

**Garden Room of the Damocles**

Nunnally just stayed put and held the Damocles Key, "It will all be over soon."

**Near Schneizel's Jet**

"Now Schneizel, begin deactivating the self-destruct mechanism on the Damocles and I want the switch for the F.L.E.I.A.," Lelouch ordered.

"Understood," Schneizel obeyed, "however Nunnally has the Damocles Control Switch."

Lelouch was surprised, "Nunnally?"

Kanon just looked at Schneizel as he was still being held had his thoughts, "_Prince Schneizel, a man who'd sacrificed his own life without any hesitation but now, his own freewill has been taken…such is the power of geass._"

**In the air**

The Lancelot Albion zigzagged and swung its MVSs at the Gaheris Susano-o and the Gaheris Susano-o blocked the attack with its Katen Yaibatous. They clashed and countered each other's attacks. The Lancelot Albion soon got in an attack that caused the Gaheris Susano-o to drop one of its Katen Yaibatous.

"It doesn't matter if you upgrade your machine Carter," Suzaku said, "you can never hope to defeat the specs of the Lancelot Albion!"

"I told you not to get overconfident!" Carter countered.

Carter then had the Gaheris Susano-o throw its remaining Katen Yaibatou and it completely missed the Lancelot Albion that it was unnecessary for Suzaku to even dodge.

**In the Lancelot Albion**

"That was sad," Suzaku commented, "your aim was just awful."

**In the Gaheris Susano-o**

Carter chuckled, "That'd be true, if I was aiming for you."

**In the air**

"What?" Suzaku responded and then looked behind him.

Suzaku saw the Katen Yaibatou stuck on the certain system of the Damocles and it exploded.

The Lancelot Albion got away from the blast.

"You aimed for one of the Blaze Luminous System!" Suzaku deduced.

"Exactly," Carter replied.

"But even so, it doesn't change that you only have your Slash Harkens left and they won't be enough to defeat me!"

The Lancelot Albion charged to finish off the Gaheris Susano-o only to have the Gaheris Susano-o draw a weapon from its back and swung it vertically fast forcing Suzaku to block the attack with the two MVSs and was pushed back hard.

Suzaku was shocked, "What is that?"

Carter swung the weapon and held it in front of his knightmare, "This is the Kusanagi, a sword crafted by a genius mind."

The Gaheris Susano-o charged with the Kusanagi in hand and swung vicious attacks against the Lancelot Albion.

Meanwhile, the Pelleas Titan was flying away from the Tristan, which was in Fortress Mode and was pursing it.

"How long do you plan to run from me Jason?" Gino asked.

**In the Pelleas Titan**

Jason looked around searching, "It should be somewhere around here," Jason soon saw what he was looking for, "Ah there it is."

**In the air**

"Jason, face me you coward!" Gino yelled, "What's the matter? Did you lose your courage all of a sudden?

The Pelleas Titan fired from both of its Shoulder-mounted Hadron Cannons and struck one of the Blaze Luminous System causing it to explode.

Gino was surprised, "You! So that was your intention!"

The smoke from the explosion enveloped the Tristan and the knightmare transformed and used the two-split Excalibur to clear the smoke away. Jason drew his knightmare's MVS from the back and swung horizontally at the Tristan and Gino quickly blocked the attack with the two MVSs.

**In the Tristan**

Gino smirked, "Heh, I wondered if you were going to use it. It looks different from the one you had before."

"The Gram," Jason said.

"The Gram?"

**In the air**

"Yes, the sword that was crafted by the minds of three geniuses and christened by His Majesty, Emperor Lelouch and I will use it to defeat you and your Tristan again, Gino Weinberg!"

"We'll see about that!" Gino countered, "Don't think it will be the same as last time!"

The two knightmares clashed their MVSs and moving very fast and keeping up with each other.

Back with Suzaku and Carter, the Lancelot Albion landed on one of the rail of the Damocles and the Gaheris Susano-o landed on the rail as well and was facing the Lancelot Albion.

"Carter," Suzaku said.

"What is it now?" Carter asked.

"You have to realize that you don't stand a chance against me. You should give up so that I won't kill you."

"You surely have gotten arrogant."

"Arrogant, it seems that you're the one being arrogant, you haven't even fought seriously, like you're holding back. You keep that up, it will cost you."

Carter sighed, "Damn, figured it out already, huh? All right, I admit, I'm not putting too much effort trying to defeat you however, it's not because I'm not taking you seriously. I'd be foolish to underestimate you. The truth is that I'm just buying time."

"Buying time? What do you mean?"

"There is someone who really wants to fight and finally defeat you. It's just that she has a task that she needed to take care of…but now, I believe that she's done and should be here by now."

"Who are you referring to Carter?"

"That would be me," Kallen's voice answered.

**In the Lancelot Albion**

Suzaku was surprised and looked at up at his right and saw the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. floating with its Energy Wings pulsating, "Kallen…"

**In the Gaheris Susano-o**

"It was already decided that she would be the one to face you," Carter said, "I was just keeping you occupied until she got here, now as for me, it's time I took my leave. Kallen, he's all yours."

**In the air**

The Gaheris Susano-o left for the battle that was still raging on.

"Stop Carter!" Suzaku demanded, "You think you can just leave?!"

Suzaku attempted to go after Carter but Kallen blocked his way.

**In the Lancelot Albion**

"Kallen," Suzaku said with a glare, "I'm going to give one last chance to leave. Back away and we won't need to fight."

**In the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

Kallen had her own glare, "Suzaku, it's time that you and I settle this. This time, for the sake of Lelouch and for the sake of the future, I will defeat you. You really expect me to just walk away? I'm sick of you insisting on insulting me, you moron!"

**Garden Room of the Damocles**

Lelouch walked in and was approaching Nunnally. Nunnally heard the steps and had the guess of who it was.

"It's you, isn't it big brother?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes," Lelouch answered.

"Then the reason that you're here is for this, right?" Nunnally gripped the Damocles Key, "Did you come for the Damocles Key?"

"Yes, it's dangerous, dangerous to you little sister."

"Then that's why…"

Lelouch stopped for a moment, "Hmm?"

Nunnally continued, "Why…I won't close my eyes to things any longer."

Nunnally suddenly opened her eyes and it shocked Lelouch.

"_She's broken father's geass…with your own will?_" Lelouch said in his head.

"Now Lelouch," Nunnally started, "do you plan to use your geass on me as well?"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The conclusion of the Britannian War begins and next course of events onward.**


	16. Overcoming Final Obstacles

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass, it's all fan based.

**Overcoming Final Obstacles**

**Horai Island**

Ohgi was standing and Villetta was sitting on a bench and had her hand on her belly. Ohgi sat next to his girlfriend and put his hand on top of hers.

"A new life," Ohgi said.

Villetta nodded, "Yes."

Soon, Minami and Sugiyama would join them.

"So there you two are," Minami said.

Ohgi and Villetta greeted the two.

Meanwhile, Chiba was looking at the sky with a downcast expression.

"Todoh…" Chiba uttered.

**Flashback**

Todoh had his flight suit on and he was about to get on the Zangetsu.

"Todoh, are you sure about this?" Chiba asked as she just stood by and watched.

"Yes, I know what I need to do," Todoh replied.

"But sir, this isn't…this isn't necessary. There's no need for you to go out there and fight in the war between two Britannian factions."

"Then are you okay with the idea that Schneizel will use the Damocles and F.L.E.I.A.s to make the world obey out of fear?"

Chiba was taken aback by that question.

Todoh turned to the surviving member of the Holy Swords, "Because that what will happen if Schneizel is successful. I for one can't bring myself to do nothing if this is happening."

"I understand…I understand what you're saying but…Kyoshiro, are you really willing to ally yourself with 'him'? The one who's the real perpetrator of the massacre of our people in the Special Administrative Zone a year ago? The one who simply led Urabe, Senba, and Asahina to their deaths as well as the one who has the despicable geass power and betrayed and deserted us during the Black Rebellion?"

Todoh had his eyes closed, "I'm still going to do it."

Chiba was surprised, "Todoh! First Tamaki, now you?"

"You and I and as well as Ohgi and the others, no longer are we officers of the Black Knights, and all because we also committed an act of betrayal. We let ourselves be manipulated by Schneizel and this is the result, it was foolish of us just go along with that man. If I had known…" Todoh shook his head, "I'm going to do what I feel I need to do, as a concerned citizen of the world," Todoh then looks at Chiba, "What about you Nagisa?"

Chiba was a bit shocked, "M-Me?"

"What will you do? Will you follow and assist me…or will you try to stop me?"

Chiba was surprised and didn't have any words and looked away with a sad expression.

Todoh took her silence as an answer, "I see…"

Todoh went and got on his knightmare while Chiba just looked at the man she fell in love with.

**Flashback End**

Chiba had her hand on her heart and looked up in the sky, "Kyoshiro…"

**Garden Room of the Damocles**

The vi Britannia siblings were facing each other, neither one of them backing down.

"It's been eight years since I saw your face Lelouch," Nunnally said, "so, that's the face of a brother and a murderer."

Lelouch glared at his sister, "Nunnally…"

"Though, I suppose I must have the same face."

"So, it really was you who's been firing the F.L.E.I.A.s up till now."

"Yes, I needed to do whatever I had to do to stop you from committing anymore sins. I wanted to stop it all. I would do anything to make it happen even if it meant killing my own big brother. That is why I can't allow you to have control of the F.L.E.I.A.s, why I can't hand the Key to you. I wouldn't even if you…even if you use your geass on me!"

Lelouch was taken back at Nunnally's declaration and then frowned, "Nunnally, that…that would be impossible because—"

"Because what, you wouldn't use your geass on me? Is that what you're going say?"

"No, actually, I was going to say that if I use my geass on you, you wouldn't be able to resist, no matter how hard you try to fight it," Lelouch said looking away.

"That's not something you should be proud of," Nunnally said with a frown.

"I'm not being proud of it, I'm just stating a fact," Lelouch then had his thoughts, "_It is true though, time after time, I wanted to use it on her as a way to cure her blindness. The power of the king…Nunnally was the reason for everything I've done in the beginning. But now…if I resort using my geass on her, then I'm…that would make me…damn! I don't really don't want to use it on her…but, I may not have a choice if Nunnally insist on being an obstacle._"

**In the air**

Gino and Jason were still fighting with each other in their knightmare frames, dueling using their MVSs. Jason flew back and fired one of the hip mounted Slash Harkens and struck the side of the Tristan and the Pelleas Titan flew forward and cut off left arm of the Tristan, making Gino lose that arm and one of the MVSs.

**In the Tristan**

"Damn, this can't be happening," Gino said gritting his teeth.

**In the air**

The Pelleas Titan's left hand grabbed Tristan's face and viciously pushed it back and then the Pelleas Titan charged forward and readied its MVS Gram.

**In the Pelleas Titan**

"Gino, it's time to end this," Jason said, "You who doesn't have a real grasp of the real world."

**In the air**

Meanwhile Kallen and Suzaku were facing each other in their knightmare frames.

"Kallen, are you determined to fight me?" Suzaku asked.

"It's clear to me that I've misjudged you completely Suzaku," Kallen said, "even though we're on opposite sides and our methods are different, I've always believed that you thought and cared about Japan in your own way. But now, I see you are nothing more but a selfish man who has no qualms in oppressing others. To think a year ago back on Kamine Island, you once told me that your father and Zero were the same, men who believed that world revolved around them. I'm starting to think that really, it's you who really believe that and you're so quick to try to justify your despicable actions."

"Say what you want Kallen, I really don't care what you believe for I have to do what I can. You wouldn't understand Kallen, you'd never understand, the pain, the frustration, trying so hard to do whatever it took realize your ideals only to have those crushed by those who have no regards to those who they hurt."

"Like you're one to talk," Kallen countered, "you who is now taken part of this despicable plan to threaten the world with the Damocles, you, who have destroyed the lives and dreams of others for your own plans and because you refuse to look at things at a different perceptive, you who would constantly betray everyone around you just to suit your needs. Since you're hell bent on destroying a real chance for a better future, in that matter, I must…"

"You must what?" Suzaku asked.

**In the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

"I must defeat you and make damn sure you never succeed. I will make sure that Lelouch is able to carry out what he intends to do as he takes his responsibility as Emperor of Britannia," Kallen said with conviction.

**In the Lancelot Albion**

"No, I won't let you Kallen," Suzaku countered, "Lelouch…he doesn't have the right, not after everything he's done. I'll do what I have to do to defeat you and kill Lelouch," the geass command on Suzaku takes effect, "even if it means using the very curse Lelouch placed on me!"

**In the air**

Kallen and Suzaku begin their fight with their knightmare frames.

**Ashford Academy**

Rivalz was looking through the photo album and had a smile on his face. Milly soon saw what Rivalz was doing.

"Looking at the photo album Rivalz?" Milly asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Rivalz replied happily with a look of nostalgia, "You know what I wish for?"

"Hmm?"

"What I wish…is to do fun things with old gang again."

"Hmm, yeah, it would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Rivalz looked at one of the pictures that showed him and Lelouch being very happy and had his thoughts, "_My buddy, Emperor Lelouch…heh, I never would have imagined._"

**In the air**

The Mordred and the Sutherland Sieg continue their battle with each other.

"You, power without a master," Jeremiah spoke.

"You, who have something to depend on, a weak man," Anya responded.

Meanwhile Todoh continues to fight and defeat knightmare units of Schneizel's forces. He is then struck by a Vincent Command Model and would have suffered more damage when the Gaheris Susano-o intervenes and cuts down the Vincent Command Model with the MVS Kusanagi.

"Uh, you're…" Todoh spoke surprised.

The Gaheris Susano-o turns to face the Zangetsu.

"Well, this is a surprised indeed," Carter said, "Kyoshiro Todoh, I never expected you would get involved in this war."

"I have my reasons; consider me a volunteer in the fight against Schneizel, against the Damocles."

"I see…what are your reasons Todoh for getting involve and wanting to aid my emperor, the very man you as well as some of the people in the Black Knights were hell bent on killing?"

"Because like you and many others including Zero, Emperor Lelouch, I rejected for what Schneizel has plan for this world. I have a responsibility to this."

"A responsibility, you say? Well, His Majesty never gave any orders not to allow it but I will keep an eye on you. Any attempt to against our forces or Emperor Lelouch himself, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"That's absolutely fine, in fact, I prefer it this way."

"…Okay, happy to have your help."

Todoh and Carter flew and continue their battles against Schneizel's forces.

"So, you're the man who defeated Bismarck?" Todoh asked.

"Yes," Carter answered, "I'm Carter Gregan, the Knight of Two."

"Carter, do know where Suzaku is?"

"Suzaku, are you looking for him?"

"Yes, I have to do what I can to stop him as well, as someone who was once his teacher."

"Right now, Kallen is fighting him now."

Todoh was surprised, "Kozuki?"

"Yes, it was already decided yesterday that she would be the one to fight and defeat him."

"Can…can she do it? Can she beat him?"

"I'm sure she can."

"I see…then I'll leave it up to her as well."

**Garden Room of the Damocles**

"Lelouch, you don't have the right to be emperor and speak of trying to change things within Britannia, not when you took the name Zero and bent the wills of others to serve your own purposes," Nunnally said, "this is just you grabbing for power. You're a monster, a demon, just an evil person pretending to be benevolent with your own sick and twisted sense of justice."

Lelouch twitched an eyebrow and sighed heavily, "Nunnally, you can say what you want about me and insulting me while calling my intentions all lies doesn't really matter to me, you're opinions of me doesn't matter but let me ask you something."

"What?"

"Are you saying that we would have been better off remaining in hiding? Did you want to live in constant fear of being discovered and then being used for political gain or worse, being assassinated? I fought for your future Nunnally."

Nunnally frowned, "My future? When did I say that I ever wanted something like that? Lelouch, I would have been perfectly satisfied with just living with you."

"I would have as well but don't you see, our lives, our realities were always threatened and marked to be killed if it was necessary, restricted by all sorts of things. Our whole history is struggle."

**In the air**

The Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. and the Lancelot Albion fought with each other.

"That's the reason I fought in the side of the resistance!" Kallen said.

"You could have worked your way up in the system and achieved your ideals!" Suzaku said.

"The System of Britannia that was ruled by that blowhard man, Charles zi Britannia? That would mean selling my soul just to hope to change things even though they would never change for anyone, especially not for you! They invaded Japan and other countries just because they believe it's their right and you just condone it, even when you say that you don't agree with their methods, you just go along with it and take part in their ways! You say that you wanted to change the system within but what has really happened is that the system changed you!"

Kallen shot one of her Slash Harkens and hit one of the Lancelot Albion's arms causing it to lose its VARIS rifle.

"You!" Suzaku spoke angrily.

"Don't you dare look down on others, you corrupt hypocritical elitist!" Kallen roared.

Kallen then fired the Radiant Wave Surger and the blast was blocked by the Lancelot Albion's Blaze Luminous.

"What about those who have no choice but to join the system?" Suzaku argued, "What's fair?!"

Meanwhile Carter and Todoh were working together and defeating more enemy units.

"When you follow the methods of an aggressor, you'll only serve to legitimize them," Todoh said, "Kururugi is not the only one guilty of such a thing."

"That's true," Carter agreed, "and for that we have to look at our own choices and actions as well."

**UFN Headquarters, Kagoshima**

Odysseus fell on the ground with a gun in his hand as the barrel was smoking from it. The first born son of Charles zi Britannia had quickly drew his gun and shot his younger half brother Cassius, who pulled out a gun on him and fired his shot. Cassius fell on the ground with a bullet wound to the shoulder while Odysseus had a bullet wound to the arm. Afterwards, soldiers of the Black Knights and small Britannian squadron took custody of Cassius, Carine, and Guinevere while Nonette and Sarah went to check on Odysseus.

"Odysseus, are you all right?" Sarah asked with concern.

"Y-Yes," Odysseus said as he held his arm to the spot where he was shot as his arm was bleeding.

"Let's treat his wounds," the small squadron captain said.

"Yes sir," one of the officers said as he and another one went to aid Odysseus.

Meanwhile Cassius was struggling to be released, ignoring the pain on his shoulder from the gunshot and Carine and Guinevere were doing to the same.

"That's enough, release me!" Cassius demanded, "You dare hold me like this, a Prince of Britannia!"

The Britannian soldiers as well as Nonette and Sarah laughed at what Cassius just said.

Guinevere was angry, "You find this funny, how dare you! You will all regret this!"

"You can't do this to us!" Carine added, "Don't think this will fly, you will all pay for this insolence!"

"We can't help but to laugh," Sarah said, "with you ranting on like you still have your titles."

"Yes, you seem to have forgotten that you three are no longer prince and princesses of Britannia," Nonette added.

Cassius got desperate and turned to the small Britannian squadron, "What do you think you're doing? If you consider yourselves loyal servants of Britannia, then release us!"

"Hmph, unfortunately for you, our loyalty is only reserved to His Majesty, Emperor Lelouch and besides, as far we're concerned, you three don't have the right to question and ask about our loyalty since you three along with Schneizel were willing to kill us all with the F.L.E.I.A. yesterday."

"I must insist you stop Cassius," Odysseus said as he was still being treated, "No matter what you say and do, you have lost."

It was then that Kaguya, Tianzi, and the rest of the representatives of the UFN, accompanied by a few soldiers of the Black Knights came in the room and they were relieved that Guinevere, Cassius, and Carine were in custody.

"Lady Kaguya, Your Majesty," Xingke spoke relieved to see them and the representative.

"Xingke!" Tianzi said happily as she rushed and held on to Xingke.

"Your Majesty, I'm so relieved that you're all right," Xingke said happily.

"Hey, aren't you two ladies Knights of the Round?" one of the representatives asked.

"Yes, that's right," Nonette answered.

"You soldiers are…"

"There is no need to worry," Hong Gu said, "they were sent by Emperor Lelouch to aid us in the rescue."

"Oh I see, so Emperor Lelouch sent them to help us as well," Kaguya said.

"That's right," one of the Britannian soldiers said.

"In that case, you have my thanks," Kaguya said with a smile.

Tianzi noticed Odysseus and walked over to him and Odysseus smiled as the bullet was carefully being taken out of his arm.

"Hello Empress," Odysseus greeted warmly, "I'm glad that you and the others aren't hurt."

"You're hurt," Tianzi said with concern.

"Oh this," Odysseus was looking the gunshot wound on his arm, "don't worry, it's not that bad."

"Prince Odysseus, but why…?" Kaguya asked.

"It was thanks to Odysseus that we were able to get you to safety," Sarah explained.

Tianzi was surprised and looked at Odysseus, "Wait, you were part of this?"

"Yes, I had a change of heart," Odysseus said.

Tianzi surprised Odysseus and took his non-wounded arm and held his hand, "Thank you."

Odysseus smiled, "Your welcome."

Nonette, Sarah, Kaguya, Xingke, Xianglin, and Hong Gu smiled as well. The other representatives of the UFN thanks them for what they done and Cassius, Guinevere, and Carine were being taken away ranting and making threats that they would kill everyone in the room. Odysseus had bandages wrapped around his arm where he was shot with an arm sling and then stood up.

"Xingke," Sarah spoke.

"Yes?" Xingke responded.

"Since those three threatened the UFN members, it would only be appropriate that they would remain in your custody. You can all decide their fates."

"I see."

"Well, with this, it time for us to leave," Nonette said, "we did our part and we need to get back the battle."

"That's true," Sarah said and then turned to the Britannian soldiers, "we're headed back to the battle ahead."

"Yes my lord!" the soldiers said in unison with salutes.

Nonette turned to Odysseus, "Odysseus, what will you do?"

Odysseus looked at the Knight of Nine, "Oh me, Lady Enneagram?"

"That's right."

Odysseus cleared his throat, "Actually, if it won't be a problem to Xingke and Lady Kaguya, I would like to remain here, I'd like to do what I can."

"You want to remain here?" Xianglin asked as she and others were surprised.

"Yes," Odysseus said with determination.

"Hmm, Lady Kaguya, what do you think?" Xingke asked.

Kaguya paused for a moment and then decided to ask, "Odysseus, do you truly reject what Schneizel has in store for the world?"

"Absolutely, it's clear to me now that my younger brother is willing to kill many people and force is own peace through threat and fear and he'll do away anyone who tries to stop him," Odysseus balled his fist, "I can't go along with it. At first I agreed with Schneizel as a way to stop Lelouch because he killed our father but learning what he has in store, what Schneizel plans to do is much worse. Besides learning about my father, what he has done, what he had planned to do, I'm starting see things in a different light."

"You honestly feel that way?" Xingke asked.

"I do."

"If you feel that way, then there's no problem for you to be here," Kaguya said.

Odysseus smiled and nodded, "I thank you."

"Well then, it's time for us to leave," Nonette said.

"Right," Sarah said, "Odysseus, take care."

"I will, thank you Nonette, Sarah, and tell Lelouch that he has my thanks as well."

"Right, tell Emperor Lelouch that he has our thanks as well," Kaguya said and Tianzi nodded with a smile.

Sarah smiled, "Sure, we'll let him know."

"All right, let's move," Nonette said.

The Knight of Eight, the Knight of Nine, and the small Britannian squadron began to leave and they were all leaving Kagoshima and headed back to the battle ahead.

"I just wonder…" Tianzi spoke with a concerned expression.

"Hmm, what is it Jiang?" Kaguya asked.

"Just why? Why do people have to fight?"

Kaguya had a sad smile, "Well, there are various reasons. Some fight to gain, some fight to protect, people also fight because neither side will back down."

**In the air**

The Lancelot Albion and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. zigzagged with attacks and counterattacks with each other.

**Horai Island**

The girl had her gun pointed at Cornelia, "How does it feel? How does it feel to feel helpless?"

Cornelia gritted her teeth and didn't know what to say.

The girl continued, "It's not fair, is it? Well guess what, that's how it felt for me and my fellow Japanese, all because you damn Britannians didn't see us as humans. Well, aren't you going to say anything? C'mon, I want hear you say something, anything, any excuse, your despicable reasons, c'mon, try to justify yourself. Say something you cowardly bitch!"

Guilford stood tall intending to protect his princess, "I won't let you harm her."

"Guilford…" Cornelia said in shock.

The Japanese girl just laughed, "You think that will be enough?"

Guilford stood back, "I am her knight and I will protect my princess."

"Pointless effort, if you want to protect her, that's fine, but all you're really doing is delaying the inevitable; I'll just kill you first and then kill her. I don't care what happens to me afterwards, my family is gone now so I have nothing to lose. As long as I kill Cornelia, I've already won!"

Xavier just stood by and sighed, "You see this sister? This is the result of the choices and actions that you made."

Cornelia glared at her half brother, "Xavier…"

"Glare at me all you want but you should have realized that there will at least one person who will want revenge against you for what you've done."

"And what about you Xavier, are you just going to stand by and watch?"

Xavier had his eyes closed, "Hmph…"

All of a sudden, the vengeful girl was suddenly being subdued by a female soldier who had blue eyes, long brown hair tied to a braided ponytail, and wearing a light blue Britannian military uniform. She was able to take the gun away from the girl.

The girl was angry, "W-What is this? Let me go! Who are you?"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you shoot her," the female soldier said.

The girl looked at the soldier that stopped her and was surprised and had a glare, "It's you, how dare you, you're a disgrace to us Japanese, just like that Kururugi guy!"

"Say what you like Hiyori, but I'm doing what needs to be done now."

"Dammit, let me go, let me go Miyako!"

Miyako looked at Xavier, "My prince, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Xavier assured, "thank you Miyako, go ahead and take her away from here and let the staff here know what happened. I would like to have words with her as well later."

"Yes Your Highness," Miyako said as she took Hiyori away and the one in question was screaming.

Cornelia and Guilford was surprised and looked at Xavier.

"Your highness, was she one of your subordinates?" Guilford asked.

"Yes, Miyako Asakura, she's one of my most loyal knights."

"So she's an Ele-, uh, I mean, Japanese," Cornelia commented.

Xavier cleared his throat, "Anyway Cornelia, as much as that girl Hiyori has every right to her revenge against you, I couldn't let you get killed, at least not until I've talked you."

"I see…"

"Prince Xavier, you have my thanks," Guilford feeling grateful.

"Don't bother thanking me," Xavier replied, "after all, it was really Miyako who stopped her and it wasn't out my own compassion as a sibling, it because I want to discuss things with Cornelia."

"What?"

"Guilford," Cornelia called and stopped her knight and then looked at her half brother, "Fine, so what is it you want to discuss with me Xavier."

"There are a few things that feel that I should tell you and I found out something very disturbing about Lady Marianne."

Cornelia sighed, "Listen Xavier, I already know what happened at the ruins at Kamine Island; Kururugi told me as well as Schneizel about it."

"It's not just about what Kururugi revealed in Kamine Island; there is something else, something quite disturbing."

Cornelia was a bit confused, "Huh, what are talking about?"

Meanwhile Ohgi and Villetta were talking with Minami and Sugiyama.

"Tamaki of all people," Minami said.

"Yeah, I just can't believe this," Sugiyama added.

Ohgi had his thoughts, "_I wonder Naoto, what would you have done? What would you say about everything that's happening?_"

**Bridge of the Avalon**

Lloyd, Cecile, Nina, and Roland were having a conversation with Rakshata who appeared on the screen smoking her pipe.

"You know what they say," Lloyd said, "'War is the mother of invention'."

"Nonsense Earl of Pudding," Rakshata berated, "you don't care one bit whether or not your inventions benefits mankind," Rakshata turns and looks at Nina, "Nina, was it? What about you?"

"I just…" Nina replied nervously, "I was just doing whatever I could."

"You see, we just didn't want to see more tragedies," Cecile added.

"Yes, however people are susceptible to weakness," Rakshata said.

"That may be true," Roland said, "however, people can overcome sadness and hardships that plaques them, as long as they don't give up on hope and to strive not to lose faith in themselves."

**In the air**

Tamaki was fighting more knightmare units of Schneizel's forces in his Akatsuki.

"That's right, even I have dreams," Tamaki said with passion, "I won't let anyone tell me I don't have the right to them!"

CC was fighting knightmare units of Schneizel's forces as well in her Lancelot Frontier.

"I've seen it before," CC said, "I've seen it over and over; human history is one of struggle. But even so…"

CC fired her missiles from her launching shield.

Meanwhile the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. and the Lancelot Albion continued with their fighting.

"The world and the people in it," Suzaku spoke, "they'll never be what we truly want them to be."

"So now you'll force them?" Kallen replied, "That's your solution? That's just plain…"

**Garden Room of the Damocles**

"…despicable!" Nunnally said with a glare, "Using your geass, the power to manipulate minds of people and violates their human dignities."

"But what about the Damocles?" Lelouch responded with his own glare, "Do you not see that's a despicable method, forcing people, the entire world to obey? Just because you find what I've done is wrong, does that automatically make what you're doing is right? By going along with this plan, you yourself don't really care for people's freewill; you just want to oppress them with a tyranny rule with the threat of destruction, forcing the world in a perpetual state of now. If you go along with this path Nunnally, then you're nothing more than a tyrant, a tyrant who shouldn't lecture anyone about freewill, especially using the Damocles and the F.L.E.I.A. will just cause resentment and contempt."

Nunnally paused for a moment and nodded, "Yes Lelouch, what you just said is absolutely true…which is why the Damocles will become the symbol of hatred."

Lelouch was surprised and taken back what Nunnally had just said.

Nunnally continued, "All their hatred will be focused here that way, they can move towards the future… a future…" Nunnally gave a soft expression, "that you're fighting for Lelouch, a future you're trying to create and with Carter, Sarah, Jason…that Natalie person, with Kallen and even CC and as well as Lord Jeremiah and Sayoko."

Lelouch was in absolute shock, "Wait a minute, Nunnally, what are you…?"

"Lelouch, I have to confess, I was testing you. I wanted to hear how you would respond and how you would react."

"Nunnally, what are you saying?"

Nunnally held the Damocles Key in front of her and then tossed it to her brother making Lelouch catch it.

Nunnally continued, "Lelouch, the things you said to me, I am now sure that you plan to do what said you will do, go ahead, take the Key and bring an end to this."

"Nu-Nunnally, what…what are you doing?" Lelouch asked confused in what his sister was doing and holding the Damocles Key in his hand and then had this thoughts, "_Nunnally, have you really…?_"

Nunnally had a sad smile, "It seems that I was right all along to place my hopes on you. Just please, don't lose sight of your intentions…please Lelouch."

**In the air**

Jeremiah and Anya were still battling it out and Anya fired her Stark Hadron Cannon while Jeremiah fired his Belly-mounted Hyper-velocity Cannon. The Stark Hadron Cannon rips half of the Sutherland Sieg.

"Why you impudent…!" Jeremiah cursed.

"Memorize recording complete," Anya simply said.

The Sutherland Sieg is destroyed but the Sutherland itself charges towards the Mordred.

"Not quite!" Jeremiah declared.

Anya is surprised and quickly goes for the controls to activate her shield but Jeremiah goes through.

"Now explode!" Jeremiah roared.

The Sutherland detonated and exploded and the top part with the cockpit of the Mordred is opened.

Jeremiah glides in the air with one of his blades, "Memorize this! Memorize Jeremiah Gottwald!"

Anya is shocked seeing Jeremiah pointing his blade on her.

Jeremiah continued, "Commit it to memory because that's the memorial name of the man who has just defeated you!"

"Memory, what memory?" Anya said sadly and then had tears streaming from her eyes, "I remember nothing, I have no memories."

"…Of course, well you may despair no longer Anya Alstreim, I shall restore what was taken from you."

"What?"

Jeremiah activates and used his geass canceller on a confused Anya.

Meanwhile Gino and Jason continue with their fight. The Tristan used all of its Slash Harkens and they were all quickly blocked by the Pelleas Titan's MVS Gram.

"I'm not done!" Gino roared.

"Oh yes you are," Jason replied.

The Tristan swung its MVS and it was blocked by the Pelleas Titan's MVS and then Jason had his knightmare redirect the arm held MVS of the Tristan to the side with force and used one of the hands to grab the arm of the Tristan and stabbed the Tristan with the MVS Gram causing sparks on Gino's knightmare.

**In the Tristan**

Gino was shocked, "No, again, I lose again?"

**In the Pelleas Titan**

"You're done, it's over for you, Former Knight of Three," Jason said.

**In the air**

The cockpit that held Gino ejected as the Tristan exploded. The cockpit fell to the sea.

**In Gino's cockpit**

"Dammit, how, how is this possible?" Gino asked upset as he looks at the Pelleas Titan, "How are you this strong Jason?"

**In the Pelleas Titan**

Jason talks in his communicator, "It's me…do you read me?"

"Yes Sir Mardock," a soldier on the other line spoke.

"Gino Weinberg is within his cockpit about to fall to the sea. Capture him and place him under custody."

"Yes, my lord."

Jason cut off his communication and then looked around, "Now then, let's see if I can find those MVSs Gino had."

**On the side of the Damocles**

Kallen and Suzaku were just about at their own limits and their knightmares were running out usages of their shields and armaments.

"Damn, the Radiant Wave Surger is out of ammo," Kallen said.

"Now my shield energy is exhausted too," Suzaku said.

"Big deal!"

They fight more with Slash Harkens, punches, and kicks.

**In the Lancelot Albion**

Suzaku was surprised and he was frustrated with his fight with Kallen, "I can't beat her even using the geass I'm cursed with. Your strength is unimaginable Kallen."

**In the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

Kallen gritted her teeth and was frustrated as well, "My machine has better specs than yours and yet…why…why you're this strong?"

**On the side of the Damocles**

More fighting went on with maneuvers and jabs back and forth between the two strong knightmare pilots.

"Let's end this once and for all!" Suzaku declared.

"Gladly!" Kallen responded.

The Lancelot Albion jumped to the side of the wall and launched itself towards the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. with a fist. The fist was blocked by the Guren's claw and the Guren threw a fist towards the Lancelot and that was blocked by the Lancelot. They pushed each other back and then Kallen noticed something on the side.

"This ends now Kallen!" Suzaku declared.

The Lancelot Albion full speed and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. went to the side as the Lancelot grabbed the Guren by the head.

**In the Lancelot Albion**

Suzaku narrowed his eyes, "I've got you Kallen. You're finished."

**In the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

"No Suzaku, I got you," Kallen said.

**On the side of the Damocles**

Kallen moved the arm of her Guren and had in its hand a Katen Yaibatou.

Suzaku was surprised as he recognized the particular weapon, "Wait, is that Carter's—?"

Suzaku didn't finish as Kallen quickly used the Katen Yaibatou to stab the Lancelot Albion, causing sparks.

**In the Lancelot Albion**

Suzaku gritted his teeth in frustration as he knew he was losing the remaining power of his knightmare, "Dammit, it looks like I lose. Well played Kallen."

**In the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

Kallen grinned, feeling relief, "I've finally beaten you."

Kallen chuckled softly as the remaining power of her knightmare was depleted

**On the side of the Damocles**

The Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. became completely inoperable and fell off the side of the Damocles and the Lancelot Albion had sparks emanating with Carter's Katen Yaibatou still lodged in and then it exploded. The cockpit of the Lancelot got away from the Damocles and was falling to the sea.

**In Suzaku's cockpit**

Suzaku felt bitter as the geass command on him was blinking rapidly, "Dammit, I thought…I thought for sure that I was really going to die there. Geass…it really is a despicable power."

**In the air**

Suzaku's cockpit continued to fall to the sea. Meanwhile the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. continued to fall as well and would have fell in the sea when all of a sudden, another knightmare flew by and caught the inoperable Guren and the one that caught Kallen's knightmare was the Kay Omega, piloted by Natalie.

**In the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

Kallen looked and noticed the knightmare that saved her, "Is that…Natalie, it's you."

**In the Kay Omega**

Natalie smiled, "Good to see you're alright Kallen and you way to go, you won, you beat Suzaku."

"Yeah, yeah, I did," Kallen responded.

"Let's go, there's a naval ship waiting for us so I'll get us there."

"Sure…Natalie, what about Lelouch?"

"Lelouch defeated Schneizel; however, it seems that Nunnally has the F.L.E.I.A. Control Switch."

"Nunnally?" Kallen asked surprised, "Does that mean that she's the one who's been firing the F.L.E.I.A.s?"

"Yes, right now Nunnally is really the only one left standing in Lelouch's way."

"…I see."

**In the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

Kallen rested with her hands on the back of her head with a concerned expression, "Oh Lelouch…"

**Garden Room of the Damocles**

"The truth is that I intended to give it to you from the start," Nunnally confessed.

Lelouch looked at the Damocles Key and was still surprised, "I don't understand Nunnally, you were completely adamant about not giving me the Key and now all of a sudden…"

"It's understandable you would be surprised and that you would have your doubts but it's like I said, I wanted to hear your reactions and feeling in the things I said. I'm sorry for calling you horrible names, even though I felt that I needed to do so, I feel terrible about insulting like that."

Lelouch was taken back, "Oh, well, there no need to worry about that. It's fine really."

"Lelouch, the truth is I knew what Schneizel was really planning and I realized that he and Suzaku were lying to me about what they were going to do. Schneizel said that I would be the next ruler of Britannia but I know that I would be nothing more than a figurehead."

Lelouch was intrigued, "I see. Nunnally, when did you realize?"

"…Yesterday."

**Flashback: Yesterday after Schneizel's meeting**

Nunnally was still in the Garden Room with the Damocles Key in her hand. It was then that Schneizel and Suzaku came in.

"Nunnally…" Schneizel spoke.

"Oh, Brother Schneizel, this that you?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, I came by to see how you were feeling."

"…Suzaku, are you here as well?"

"Yes Nunnally," Suzaku answered.

"I see…well, I'm sad to be honest."

"About Lelouch?" Schneizel asked.

"Yes…Schneizel, Suzaku, do we…do we really have to…do we really have to fight him?"

Suzaku had a downcast look and then it changed to an expression of determination, "Yes, we don't have a choice Nunnally," the Knight of Seven went and kneeled next to Nunnally, "you know the terrible things that Lelouch has done and you know what will happen if we don't stop him. He has to answer for the things he's done."

"I know but I just wonder…what if Lelouch really is really genuine about changing Britannia for the better? What if Lelouch is really sincere about with his approach to the UFN and that all the things he's doing and trying to do are not attached with some ulterior motives?"

"Nunnally, but that's—"

"Let me Suzaku," Schneizel interrupted and went to Nunnally's side and took her hand, "Nunnally, I understand why you feel this way and I honestly want to believe that Lelouch is being sincere as well…but sadly, we all know that Lelouch's 'kind acts' are nothing more then what they are, an act. You know he has done this before and we can't forget what he did to Euphie as well as many other people including the ones in the Special Administrative Zone. The geass power that Lelouch have has corrupted him."

Nunnally placed her free hand on top of Schneizel's hand and felt shiver.

Schneizel continued, "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised that all his followers were all actually affected under Lelouch's geass."

"Lelouch would do and say anything to get what he wants," Suzaku added, "I wanted to believe in him, even after when I first learned of the truth and even after the year he was monitored, I still had faith in him," Suzaku shook her head, "but now, I understand that there is no hope for him. Lelouch won't change, in fact, he doesn't want to change. Yes I understand why you would feel that way but this is his way to have everyone let their guard down and then as soon as that happen, he'll intentionally ruin many lives…just like he did with Euphie…and Shirley."

Nunnally then released Schneizel's hand and held Suzaku's hand, surprising the Japanese soldier himself.

"I understand," Nunnally said, "I understand it well. I guess we have no choice but will it really be okay with the use of the Damocles and the F.L.E.I.A.s?"

"Don't worry Nunnally," Schneizel assured, "as long as peace is achieved, there will be no need to actually use it excessively, in fact, with our fight against Lelouch tomorrow, it will be used as a last resort since our forces are prepared and ready to fight for true peace."

Nunnally had her head down and was silent for a moment and then spoke, "Okay…I understand, I now truly understand now. I promise that I will definitely do my part."

"I know this hard for you Nunnally and I appreciate it little sister. Don't worry, we'll make sure that this will be the last time that mankind will ever have to fight, right Suzaku?"

"Yes, that's right and I will work hard to make sure the peace we create is kept," Suzaku assured.

Nunnally simply nodded, "Yes…"

**Flashback End**

"I felt their hands and I was able to tell that they were lying to me," Nunnally said, "Schneizel doesn't really have faith in people and he believes that you will just fail and Suzaku just wants you pay for what you have done, for what happened Euphie and Shirley."

"I see," Lelouch said, "tell me Nunnally, how are you able to tell?"

"I really don't understand it myself but somehow when I touch a person hand, I can tell whether they are being truthful or if they're lying and even see get images."

"_Is something like that even possible…I know that Nunnally wouldn't lie to me, especially something like this_," Lelouch paused for a moment, "all right Nunnally, if you know the truth, then I can go and—"

"Wait Lelouch," Nunnally interrupted, "there is one thing you have to do."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Lelouch…you have to kill me."

Lelouch was shocked, "What?! Nunnally, what are you—"

"Please Lelouch," Nunnally pleaded sadly, "What you said about me is true, I am an enemy of the better future and I fired the F.L.E.I.A.s. Even though, I knew the truth, I still went with what Schneizel wanted because I knew that if I didn't, he would find another way to use me against you. Lelouch and I didn't want that happen. I also have also realized that I've been a real burden to you."

"Nunnally, that's not true!" Lelouch argued.

"Yes it is!" Nunnally argued back and then had a soft expression, "Listen Lelouch, you don't have to force yourself anymore for my sake. You began because you wanted me to be able to live freely without fear and provide me with a gentle world but then I was kidnapped and used by our father…and then Suzaku and Schneizel…you Lelouch were put in a bad spot. Lelouch, you can't afford to be lenient with me…therefore…"

"Nunnally…"

"Lelouch, I told you earlier that the Damocles will be a symbol of hatred and when that symbol of hatred disappears, the people can really move forward. Lelouch, I am also part of the symbol of hatred as well. I fired the F.L.E.I.A.s and therefore I must pay for what I've done. Lelouch, my dear big brother, you must end this, the Damocles and me along with it," Nunnally had her hand out, "Lelouch, please."

Lelouch paused for a moment and then closed his eyes, "Are you sure this is what you want Nunnally?"

"Yes, I've thought about it since last night and because I failed to realize what our brother Schneizel really had in store, I believe that this is suitable."

Lelouch opened his eyes and went up to Nunnally and took her hand and kneeled before her, "Nunnally, it seems that you've grown so much and been able follow your own path, you truly amaze me."

"Lelouch," Nunnally spoke happy with what her brother was saying.

"However, you shouldn't be so ready to give up your life so easily."

Nunnally was shocked, "W-What?"

Lelouch held his sister's hand with both of his own, "Nunnally, I believe that you still have a place for things."

"But Lelouch—"

"Say I go along with your plan, sure, I could do it but do you know what will happen?"

"Huh?"

Lelouch had a sad expression, "I would be heartbroken."

Nunnally was taken back.

Lelouch continued, "Nunnally, I can't bring myself to do it, even if you believe that it would benefit the world."

"But Lelouch, I—"

"I know what you're trying to say but Nunnally, if you truly believe in me and what I'm trying to do, then I would prefer it that you were around," Lelouch looked at Nunnally with a smile, "in fact, I would like it if you help me."

"Help you…big brother…"

"Nunnally, you're really a kind and gentle soul and I still believe that and I feel that you should be around as we keep moving forward towards the future."

Nunnally looked at Lelouch with a surprised expression and remember the gentleness back when they were together at the Aries Villa when they were younger.

"But Lelouch, I…" Nunnally tried to say.

"Nunnally, listen to me, there are things that I have regret, people I failed to save. I can't change the past no matter what, no matter how much I grieve and wish I could…Nunnally, please, I don't want you to be added of people close to me that couldn't save."

"…Do you mean…like Euphie and Shirley?"

"They never should have died but they did and it's my fault."

Nunnally held Lelouch's hand and then moments later she felt sad and looked at her brother.

"Tell me Lelouch, did you really intend to have Euphie kill the Japanese a year ago?" Nunnally asked.

Lelouch had a sad expression, "No, but it happened and I'm to blame for I was careless."

Nunnally was seeing images of the things Lelouch had done as Zero and the things that had happened which led to the point of where path took him. Nunnally had felt sad as she was seeing the things that had happened.

"Lelouch…do you really mean it? Nunnally asked with her voice strained, "Then is it really okay that stay with you? Is it really?"

Lelouch smiled and pulled Nunnally to give her a hug, "It is Nunnally, it really is."

Nunnally's eyes widened and tears streamed from her eyes and hugged back, "Oh Lelouch."

Nunnally cried of joy and Lelouch stoked her hair.

"We're finally together again," Lelouch said happily.

Sayoko was at the entrance of the Garden Room and she was filled with joy in what she was seeing. Lelouch looked back and saw Sayoko and was happy to see the ninja maid.

**On the deck of a Britannian naval ship**

Britannian soldiers had their gun pointed at a knightmare cockpit. The cockpit opened and Suzaku came out with his hands up. Suzaku looked around and then he was surprised as he saw Gino who was held captive with two Britannian soldiers pointing their guns at him and Gino had a sour look. A man appeared he was a balding man wearing his Britannian naval uniform and Suzaku recognized the man.

"Admiral Falmer," Suzaku spoke.

"Kururugi, quite intriguing how fate would bring us together like this," Falmer said, "anyway, you are to be captured and held by orders of the Knight of Eleven."

Suzaku frowned and then heard then noticed the Kay Omega, carrying the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. as they landed on the deck. The two cockpits came out and Kallen and Natalie came out of their knightmares.

Kallen just looked at Suzaku, "So, you're still alive."

"Are you disappointed Kallen?" Suzaku simply asked.

"A little bit but then I suppose I should expect it from the 'curse' Lelouch placed on you."

Suzaku looked away bitter and then thought of trying to fight his way when Kallen quickly went and held her arm around Suzaku's neck and held one of his arms and they gave the soldiers on the naval ship the clue and assist Kallen and bound Suzaku so that he couldn't move.

"Damn…" Suzaku spoke angrily.

"Don't even think about it," Kallen said, "you've lost."

Natalie walked towards Suzaku, "You and Gino will held here for now."

Kallen moved out of the way as soldiers were binding Suzaku more.

"Kallen," Gino spoke.

Kallen turned to Gino, "Oh Gino, that must mean Jason has defeated you."

"So tell me, are you and Lelouch…are you really…"

Kallen knew what Gino was asking her and nodded, "Yeah, we are."

Gino turned away disappointed, "I see…it really is a shame."

'"Oh, I don't really think it is."

"Huh, what's with you Gino?" Natalie asked.

"It's nothing," Gino answered.

Natalie shrugged, "Well, anyway, the only thing that's left is—"

Natalie was cut off by a huge explosion that occurred in the sky and everyone on the deck looked up and was surprised.

**In the air**

Knightmare pilots of Schneizel's forces were surprised and shocked.

"Hey, that was some of our units that were caught in the blast," one of the pilots said.

"Yeah, what the hell happened?" another pilot said.

"What's going on in the Damocles?" a third soldier asked, "Has something happened to Prince Schneizel? I know he wouldn't start firing on his own people, right?"

"Hear my words!" Lelouch's voice spoke.

"Hey, that voice…" the fourth pilot said.

"No, no, has he…has that damn usurper actually managed to…" the second pilot said.

**Damocles**

Lelouch held the Damocles Key in his hand and on his right; Nunnally was next to him with Sayoko behind her and on his left, Schneizel, who was still affected by Lelouch's geass with the two guards that were holding Schneizel's aide, Kanon.

"This is Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire," Lelouch announced.

**On the deck of a Britannian naval ship**

Gino and Suzaku were surprised to hear Lelouch's voice.

"No way," Suzaku spoke.

"It's can't be," Gino said.

**In the Gaheris Susano-o**

"All right, he succeeded," Carter said with glee.

**In the air**

The Pelleas Titan held the two-split MVS Excalibur. In the cockpit, Jason grinned upon hearing Lelouch's voice, "He's finally done it."

"Schneizel has admitted defeat to me," Lelouch's voice spoke, "as of right now, I control both the Damocles and the F.L.E.I.A.s and all those that actually would have posed a threat can no longer do so. The plan to threaten the world with the destructive power will not be a reality. Also there is someone who also aided me to make it happen."

**Damocles**

Lelouch looked at Nunnally and put his hand on his sister's shoulder, "The one who contributed in my decisive victory within the Damocles is my sister, Nunnally vi Britannia."

Nunnally just looked at Lelouch with a smile and Sayoko felt pleased as well while Kanon was just shocked.

Lelouch continued, "My sister cleared the path for my victory and thanks to her efforts, I was able to secure my victory and a new age for Britannia can begin."

**In the air**

There were shocked expressions of the people who were hearing what the young Britannian emperor said.

**Deck of the a Britannian Naval Ship**

"Nunnally was…" Kallen said surprised.

"Wow, amazing," Natalie added.

Gino was shocked, "Wait, she was siding with Lelouch the whole time?"

Suzaku had a downcast look, "I knew it...Nunnally has really…"

Gino looked at Suzaku, "You what? What is it Suzaku?"

"I had my suspicions, I suspected that Nunnally would really be against it, I didn't want to believe it but, I guess…" Suzaku recalled when Nunnally had Schneizel's hand and then Suzaku's as well," Damn…"

**In the Gaheris Susano-o**

"Nunnally…" Carter said, "so does that mean she was only pretending to side with Schneizel or did she actually realize it after that communication yesterday?"

**In the air**

Meanwhile, pilots for Schneizel's forces were not pleased in what they were hearing.

"To all those in Schneizel's forces, surrender immediately," Lelouch said, "if you choose not to, you can expect no mercy."

"No, I refuse to accept this!" an angry knightmare pilot said, "I'll go there right now and kill that brat myself and help Prince Schneizel."

"I refuse as well," the second pilot said.

Several Vincent Wards and Vincent Command Models charged to reach the Damocles, only to be shot at miniature proximity missiles, causing some of the knightmares to fall and one Vincent Ward left and the pilot of that knightmare was shocked to see the Mordred with Jeremiah standing by the cockpit.

"That's enough," Anya said, "Lelouch wins and Schneizel loses."

The Vincent Ward pilot was shocked, "The Knight of Six? Why, why are you on their side?"

"If you wish to continue then by all means go right ahead," Jeremiah said, "just as long as you're prepared to be shot down before you even get the chance."

Elsewhere, more knightmare units of Schneizel's forces tried to get to the Damocles, only to be cut down by the Morgause and the Bedivere Alpha with their MVSs.

"That's enough out all of you," Nonette commented.

"You're fools to think to think you can still turn this in your favor," Sarah added.

**In the Zangetsu**

Todoh nodded, "So, he did it, he really did succeeded."

**In the Akatsuki**

Tamaki was ecstatic, "Yeah, that's my buddy! You show 'em buddy!"

**In the Lancelot Frontier**

CC simply smiled, "What an interesting turn of events. To think that Nunnally would…"

**Damocles**

"To all those who have fought on my side and believed in me, we shall continue onwards and grasps the new age for a better tomorrow! This is our victory, a victory for a new era!"

**In the air**

"All Hail Lelouch!" Jeremiah started with his fist in the air and Anya did the same thing.

"All Hail Lelouch!" the rest of Lelouch's forces chanted as well.

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

The chants roared loudly in the skies as Lelouch's forces were able to claim victory. There people who were happy with the turn of events and were surprised that Nunnally helped Lelouch. The chants continued with fists of the people and fists of the knightmare frames in the air chants with passion for their 99th Emperor.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch begins his plans after his victory over Schneizel and he meets with Xingke, Kaguya, Todoh, and Tamaki for important issues and news of Lelouch's victory is known.**

**Here are the details of the knightmare frames of Carter, Jason, Sarah, Natalie, and Nonette.**

**Carter Gregan's Second Knightmare Frame**

**Gaheris Susano-o**

General Characteristics

Height: 7.20 meters

Weight: 13.07 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Energy Wing System

Blaze Luminous

Appearance

Dark Blue and Black

Armaments

4x Slash Harkens on each shoulder and wrist

2x Katen Yaibatou (Revolving Blade Sword)

1x Maser Vibration Sword (Tsurugi-type): Kusanagi

**Jason Mardock's Second Knightmare Frame**

**Pelleas Titan**

General Characteristics

Height: 7.25 meters

Weight: 15.10 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Energy Wing System

Blaze Luminous

Appearance

Red and Gold

Armaments

4x Slash Harkens on each shoulder and hip

2x Shoulder mounted Hadron Cannon

1x Maser Vibration Sword: Gram

**Sarah Allerston's Second Knightmare Frame**

**Bedivere Alpha**

General Characteristics

Height: 6.50 meters

Weight: 10.60 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Dive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Energy Wing System

Blaze Luminous

Appearance

Purple and Marigold

Armaments

2x Slash Harkens on each wrist

2x Maser Vibration Sword

Miniature Proximity Missiles Launchers on shoulders

**Natalie Einstein's Second Knightmare Frame**

**Kay Omega**

General Characteristics

Height: 5.80 meters

Weight: 9.70 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Energy Wing System

Blaze Luminous

Appearance

Turquoise and White

Armaments

6x Slash Harkens on each shoulder, wrist, and hip

2x Wrist Mounted Hadron Blaster (fires sphere shots)

1x Chest mounted Hadron Cannon

Optional Armament

Shoulder mounted Energy Cannon

**Nonette Enneagram**

**The Morgause**

General Characteristics

Height: 6.28 meters

Weight: 11.20 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Integrated Float System

Appearance

Light Purple

Armaments

2x Hip-mounted Slash Harkens

2x Lance-type Maser Vibration Sword

1x Assault Rifle with Grenade Launcher


	17. Song of Victory

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**A/N: **After a very, very, very extremely long delay, here is the chapter. Only three chapters left after this until the end of this Code Geass fanfic.

**Song of Victory**

Cheers was still roaring in the sky and the seas as the Lelouch's Forces chanted on as they were able to claim victory over Schneizel's Forces. The Britannian War was over and Lelouch was victorious over Schneizel and Lelouch was able to reunite with his sister Nunnally. Lelouch was able to say that he had truly won.

**Horai Island**

In one of the rooms, Sugiyama was on the phone talking to Tamaki and Ohgi, Villetta, Minami, and Chiba were there.

"I see," Sugiyama said on the receiver, "that's good news."

Sugiyama was hearing Tamaki talking and the tone was that he was very ecstatic about what had happened.

"Yeah, sure, I'll let them know," Sugiyama said and then he hung up the phone.

"Well?" Ohgi asked.

Sugiyama turned to the others, "It's over, Zer-, no, Emperor Lelouch and his forces won, Schneizel has been defeated."

"So Zero won," Chiba said.

"Yeah, Tamaki wanted me to let you know that he and Todoh will be meeting with Emperor Lelouch."

"Huh, for what?" Minami asked.

"Well…it's for what Xingke and Lady Kaguya will meet him for."

"I see," Ohgi said as he and the others knew exactly what it was.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the world threatening by F.L.E.I.A.s."

"Yes, that's true…" Chiba said.

"That is true," Ohgi said, "but even so…"

"Kaname…" Villetta said as she saw her boyfriend and the father of her child frown.

Meanwhile in another room where Cornelia was still resting and Guilford still with her, Xavier was on his cell phone talking with someone and Miyako was standing besides Xavier.

"I see, that's wonderful, I had no doubt that he would win and I'm surprised to hear about Nunnally…yes, it's surprising," Xavier said very pleased and nodded with what the person on the other line was saying and Xavier nodded again, "Yes, let my brother know that I will be there."

Xavier hung up his cell phone.

"My lord?" Miyako spoke.

"Well Xavier?" Cornelia spoke.

Xavier turned to them with a smile, "Lelouch has won and not only that, it seems that Nunnally aided Lelouch for his victory."

"Nunnally, wait, when did she…?"

"Turns out Nunnally realized the truth about Schneizel's true intentions last night and decided to actually help Lelouch instead."

Cornelia was surprised and then had a sad smile, "I see, so Nunnally figured it out on her own, I should have known."

"Miyako, get ready, we're going to meet with Lelouch and his knights."

"Yes my lord," Miyako replied, "but what about Hiyori?"

"Oh yes, her," Xavier replied, "Well, I guess we better see her first."

Xavier and Miyako left and as they did, Cornelia looked over what appeared to be a diary. She had just read the entries of the diary and it also surprised her that it belonged to Marianne. When Cornelia read the entries she was disturbed and disgusted.

"I guess Marianne wasn't the person that I believed her to be," Cornelia said upset.

**Damocles**

Lelouch had the Shinkiro on the same floor as where the jet that Schneizel was going to use to escape. Nunnally and Sayoko were there along with Schneizel and Kanon who was still being held by soldiers under Lelouch's geass.

"Schneizel, is everything that I ordered set on the Damocles?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, everything is ready," Schneizel answered.

"Good."

Nunnally was just observing Schneizel who was under Lelouch's geass.

Lelouch went to Nunnally and kneeled before her, "Nunnally, it's time to go."

Nunnally nodded, "Okay…um, Lelouch?"

"Hmm?"

"You really have Schneizel under your geass power, do you?"

Lelouch looked at Schneizel and nodded, "Yes, this is the best solution for this. I wasn't going to play into Schneizel's hand," Lelouch turned back to Nunnally, "anyway Nunnally, it's time to go. There are people who will be happy to see you again."

"Are you sure?" Nunnally asked feeling nervous, "I mean after what I've done…"

Lelouch gently rubbed Nunnally's head and smiled, "It will be fine. Trust me; they'll be so glad to see you and they'll be overjoyed to see that you have your sight back."

"Lady Nunnally, it's just as Master Lelouch says," Sayoko added kindly.

Nunnally looked at Sayoko and Lelouch and nodded with a smile, "Okay."

Lelouch turned to the soldiers and Schneizel, "It's time to leave. Let's go."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the soldiers said in unison.

"As you wish," the geassed Schneizel said.

Kanon was gritting his teeth at what was happening.

Sayoko and Nunnally boarded on the jet with Schneizel, Kanon, and the soldiers boarding there as well while Lelouch got on the Shinkiro and both the jet and the Shinkiro began to take off and left the Damocles.

**The Merlin**

The Shinkiro and the jet arrived within the knightmare hanger of the Merlin and there were staff members of the Merlin there and along with them were Kallen, Jeremiah, CC, Carter, Jason, Natalie, Sarah, and Nonette as well. Lelouch got out of the cockpit of the Shinkiro and met with his subordinates.

"All hail Lelouch!" Members of Lelouch's forces spoke proudly and saluted the 99th Emperor.

"Thank goodness all of you are safe," Lelouch said with a smile.

Lelouch's Knights of the Round kneeled before Lelouch.

"It's good that you're safe Lulu," Sarah said happily.

"You have done well Majesty," Carter said.

"My lord, it fills my heart with joy that you succeeded and that you have returned safely," Jeremiah said.

"I had no doubt that you would win," Nonette said cheerfully.

"Thank you all," Lelouch said feeling grateful, "I couldn't have done it with all of your help."

"Lelouch," Kallen said with smile.

Lelouch turned to Kallen and went to hug her and Kallen hugged back and the Knights of the Round stood up.

"Kallen, I'm relieved that you're safe," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Of course, it was for your sake that I made it," Kallen said happily.

"Lelouch," CC said.

Lelouch turned to CC, "CC, I thank you as well."

"Well, we are accomplices and we still have a contract, remember?" CC said with a warm smile.

"Yes, we do, still, thank you, thank you so much CC."

"Lelouch…"

The jet was opening up its door and Sayoko was coming out, wheeling Nunnally.

"Everyone, look who's here," Sayoko said.

Nunnally looked around nervously and waved, "Hello everyone."

"Nunnally," Jason said happily.

"Nunna," Sarah said happily and went and hugged Nunnally.

Nunnally looked at Sarah, "Sarah, it's you."

Sarah and the others noticed something with Nunnally and were surprised.

"Nunnally, your eyes…you can see?" Carter asked.

Nunnally nodded, "Yes, I'm able to see again."

"It's a miracle," Jeremiah said with joy, "Lady Nunnally has regained her sight again."

Nunnally looked at Jeremiah and was surprised, "Wait, I remember you…you're Jeremiah, you were one of my mother's guards."

"I am honored that you remembered me," Jeremiah said as he kneeled before Nunnally, "Lady Nunnally, I have always regretted that I was not there to protect your mother and you as well as your brother suffered a terrible fate. Please forgive my incompetence."

"Jeremiah," Lelouch spoke with concern.

Nunnally put her hand on Jeremiah's cheek and smiled, "Lord Jeremiah, please do not blame yourself, you did what were ordered to do and you protected my brother during this ordeal, I'm very grateful and I thank you for it."

Jeremiah felt a warm feeling, "I am honored. I am grateful to His Majesty, Emperor Lelouch for he has giving me a chance."

Nonette kneeled in front of Nunnally, "Nunna,"

"Nonette, it's good to see you, literally," Nunnally said with a smile.

"Oh Nunna, I'm so happy to see you and nicely done, you really did well yourself."

"You really surprised us Nunnally," Carter said with glee, "to think that you waited for Lelouch and contributed his victory."

"Yeah, I was surprised well," Sarah added.

Nunnally nodded, "Yes, I wanted to help my brother Lelouch."

Natalie approached Nunnally and kneeled before her with a smile, "It's nice to see you Nunnally vi Britannia."

Nunnally looked at Natalie, "Oh right, you're Natalie, right?"

"Yes, I'm the Knight of Eleven, Natalie Einstein."

"Um, if I may ask?"

"Yes?"

"Would you happen to be related to Nina Einstein?"

"Yes, my older sister."

"Oh, I thought so, in a way, you're just like her."

"Oh, you think so?" Natalie replied with a little scratch on her cheek.

"Nunnally," Kallen spoke.

"That voice…" Nunnally then looked at Kallen, "You…you're Kallen, right?"

Kallen smiled, "That's right."

Nunnally smiled again, "It's nice to see you."

"Yes, it is."

"Kallen, will you come closer?"

Kallen was surprised a bit and looked at Lelouch and the 99th Emperor nodded with a smile. Kallen kneeled before Nunnally and had her hand on Kallen's cheek. The happy reunion continued on.

**UFN Headquarters, Kagoshima**

Odysseus was standing in a room where Cassius, Guinevere, and Carine where sitting in chairs being held and they had their heads down frowning.

"The war has ended and Lelouch has won," Odysseus said.

The three half siblings didn't say anything.

Odysseus continued, "Schneizel's plan to control the world with the FLEIA has been destroyed and Lelouch will lead Britannia to a different path."

Again, Cassius, Carine, and Guinevere stayed silent and Odysseus sighed.

"I see, so you three won't say anything?"

The three siblings gave their eldest brother glares and they looked away from him still angry.

"I see, so be it, I will leave you three alone," Odysseus said as he turned his back on them, "The UFN will decide what fate will be on you three and I don't know what Lelouch will do with Schneizel," Odysseus felt sadness, "I wish that this could have been all avoided."

Odysseus left the room and closed the door behind and Carine looked at the door and form two fists and gritted her teeth with hatred.

Odysseus arrived in another and Kaguya, Tianzi, and Xingke were there.

"Odysseus, we will be meeting with Emperor Lelouch," Kaguya said, "afterwards, we of the UFN will decide if we will allow Britannia to be a member of the UFN."

"I see," Odysseus thought about it for a while and nodded, "if it will be all right, I would like to accompany you."

Xingke narrowed his eyes, "Accompany us?"

**The Merlin**

In one of the rooms, Todoh and Tamaki were waiting with a couple of soldiers.

"Is that true?" one of the soldiers asked, "Are you really friends with His Majesty?"

"Yeah, it's true," Tamaki said with a grin, "he's my buddy."

The second soldier whispered to the first one, "Is he telling the truth?"

"Well, he did aid us against Schneizel and his forces," the first soldier said, "so maybe…"

The soldiers then looked at Todoh as he had had his eyes closed and his arms crossed with a very serious expression.

"I'm amazed that the infamous Kyoshiro Todoh would aid us as well," the second soldier said.

"I just did what needed to be done," Todoh simply responded.

"Yes, indeed." The first soldier said with smile and nod, "I'm sure His Majesty is pleased.

Tamaki grinned and Todoh looked at Tamaki and nodded.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Lelouch along with Jeremiah were guiding Schneizel and Kanon who was bound on cuffs for his feet and his wrists and being held by two of Lelouch's own soldiers and soon they stopped at a door. The door opened and Lelouch instructed his two soldiers to put Kanon in the room and then he turned to Schneizel.

"Schneizel, in there," Lelouch ordered as he pointed to the room.

"As you wish," Schneizel responded as he did what he was told and went in the room.

"Now Schneizel, put your hands behind your back."

"Yes."

Schneizel did just that and the two soldiers bounded Schneizel with cuffs for his hands and feet. Afterwards, Lelouch nodded and signaled his soldiers to leave and they left. As he saw they were out of sight, Lelouch turned to Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah, if you would," Lelouch said.

"Yes my lord," Jeremiah responded as he used his geass canceller on Schneizel.

The effect took hold on Schneizel and he looked around and was surprised in what he was seeing.

"What?" Schneizel said in surprise.

"Hello brother," Lelouch said.

Schneizel looked at Lelouch and then he noticed that Kanon was with him cuffed and he noticed that he was cuffed as well.

"I see," Schneizel said in a defeated tone, "so, you were actually able to beat me."

"I told you before, that you would experience defeat and I was going to make sure of it."

"My lord," Kanon spoke.

"Hmm, where's Diethard?" Schneizel asked.

"He's dead," Lelouch answered.

"Dead?"

"Yes, he attempted to kill me and paid for it with his life," Lelouch scoffed a little, "he wanted to die by my geass but I refuse, I wasn't willing to waste my geass on him."

"I see," Schneizel said as he saw the look on Kanon's face and he had a good idea what happened and then he looked at his brother, "So Lelouch, what do you intend to do with me?"

"I haven't decided yet so for now, you will be held under custody until then."

"I see, what about Nunnally?"

"Hmph."

"Where is she being held? What do you intend to with her?"

Lelouch simply smiled, "Nunnally had one over you as well."

Schneizel was confused, "What?"

"My lord, Nunnally aided him in his victory. She gave him the Damocles Key willfully."

Schneizel was surprised, "Willfully?"

"That's right," Lelouch said, "Nunnally realized your true intent and decided to help me instead because she truly believe in what I'm doing."

"Hmm, is that really true…or is it really because you used your geass on her to make her believe that?"

Jeremiah was shocked and angry as Schneizel's accusation, "How dare make such accusation…"

"Jeremiah, it's fine," Lelouch said.

"But…"

"I'm being truthful when I say that I didn't use my geass on Nunnally but if you refuse to believe that, that's fine because really, I don't care what you believe."

Schneizel glared at Lelouch, "Lelouch, you…"

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," a female soldier spoke as appeared behind Lelouch and Jeremiah.

Lelouch turned to the soldiers, "Is everything set?"

"Yes, also, a jet is approaching the Merlin, carrying the UFN chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi, Empress Tianzi as well as General Commander of the Black Knights, Li Xingke with Zhou Xianglin, and Hong Gu with them."

Lelouch nodded, "Very good, oh, where are Todoh and Tamaki?"

"There are waiting for you in Room 5."

"Good, then I will be meeting with them as well.

"Yes, Miss Kozuki and Miss CC are waiting for you there as well Sire."

"All right, thank you, I'll be right there so may go."

The female soldier saluted, "Yes Your Majesty."

Lelouch turned to Schneizel, "Schneizel, as much as I would like to chat with you a bit more, I'm afraid I have other business to attend to, so I'll take my leave. But at least, you're not here by yourself, your aide is here with you."

"I just have one more question," Schneizel said.

"What is it?"

"Suzaku, is he alive?"

Lelouch paused for a little bit and then nodded, "Yes, Suzaku is being held in a brig in one of my naval ships but he as well as Gino will be moved soon."

Lelouch and Jeremiah left and Schneizel sighed.

"Isn't it amazing Kanon?" Schneizel asked.

"My lord?" Kanon spoke with concern.

"Lelouch…it's a shock that he was actually able to beat me. I was certain that I had everything worked out but it seems that my brother was actually one step ahead of me."

"I suppose."

"Kanon, did you see Nunnally when we were defeated?"

"Yes."

"How did she seem?"

"Well…it doesn't seem that Lelouch was lying. In fact, Nunnally actually spoke to me when we were being transported."

"If that's the case…then I suppose it is just as Suzaku suspected."

**Brig of a Britannian Naval Ship**

Suzaku and Gino were sitting on the floor of the brig with their thoughts. They both wondered what was going to be their fates. Gino figured that they were going to be executed for daring to stand against the 99th Britannian Emperor. Suzaku wasn't sure what Lelouch had in mind and he wondered about the things he heard Lelouch said about Nunnally. Truthfully, Suzaku suspected that Nunnally wasn't really buying in what Schneizel told her but even with that, he still didn't think that Nunnally would still aid Lelouch. The former Knight of Seven had an unpleasant thought of Nunnally being under the control of geass but shook his head as he figured that Nunnally was still blind and that there was no way that Lelouch would be able to use. But then he also though that what if Lelouch did find a way to do so but even then Lelouch wouldn't really use it on Nunnally but then he remembered the way Lelouch spoke to Nunnally the day before and how it had surprised Suzaku. Suzaku hoped for a bit that Lelouch would hesitate even just a little bit but he when he saw his old friend being absolutely resolved, he figured that it was no longer the case.

"_Nunnally, did you really choose to help Lelouch willingly_? Suzaku asked in his head, "_Or is Lelouch actually forcing you…or are you under the control of geass…_" Suzaku closed his eyes remembering something unpleasant, "_like he did to Euphie._"

A Naval Officer arrived and opened the door and the two young former Knights of the Round looked and they were surprised to also see Anya.

"Anya," Gino spoke.

"Hello Gino, Suzaku," Anya greeted.

"Anya, what's going on?" Suzaku asked.

"You're going to be moved, you should get up."

Gino narrowed his eyes as he and Suzaku got up, "Anya, why did you switch sides? How could you betray us and help Lelouch?"

"Because he helped me," Anya answered.

"Helped you?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, Jeremiah did something for me when I fought him and as a result, I've finally regained what was lost."

"What you lost?" Gino asked.

"My memories," Anya said as she put her hands on her heart and smiled.

**Flashback**

Anya, sitting in the cockpit of the Mordred that was opened felt like she had just woken up from a long dream as her eyes widened and tears were forming in her eyes.

"My…memories…" Anya spoke as she was remembering everything that had happened to her in the past eight years and realizing why her memories were undependable and fuzzy.

"Anya Alstreim," Jeremiah spoke, "it is by orders by Emperor Lelouch that you have your memories restored.

"Why?" Anya asked.

"Because His Majesty knows what's like to have your memories taken from you. You were a victim in the schemes of the late Emperor Charles," Jeremiah had a sad expression, "and Lady Marianne."

Anya looked at Jeremiah with amazement.

Jeremiah continued, "His Majesty gave me this task that should I face you, that I should use my geass canceller to restore your memories."

"I see," Anya said surprised, "th-thank you."

Jeremiah shook his head, "If you wish to thank someone, thank His Majesty, it was by his order that I restored your memories."

**Flashback End**

Gino and Suzaku were surprised.

"I…I had no idea," Gino said surprised.

"_Lelouch had Jeremiah cancel out the geass that was placed on her_," Suzaku said in his head surprised, "_I didn't even know Jeremiah had such ability. When did he obtain it? If it worked with Anya, then it could work for me as well_," Suzaku frowned, "_that's assuming that Lelouch would have Jeremiah use it on me._"

"Excuse me, Lady Alstreim," the naval officer spoke.

Anya turned to the soldier and nodded, "I know," Anya then turned to Suzaku and Gino, "we need to go you two."

"Wait, where are you taken us?" Gino asked.

**In the air**

Surviving members of Schneizel's forces were being escorted and sent to various places by members of Lelouch's forces and Jeremiah, Nonette, Carter, Jason, Sarah, and Natalie were overseeing the defeated members being taken away in their knightmare frames and Jeremiah was on the shoulder of the Gaheris Susano-o.

**The Merlin**

In the hallway, CC and Kallen were having a conversation while waiting for Lelouch as the young emperor had arrived.

"You two seem to be getting along," Lelouch commented.

CC and Kallen looked at Lelouch and nodded.

"It's more of a mutual conversation," CC said.

"Sure, what she said," Kallen added.

Lelouch smiled, "Right."

"Anyway Lelouch, Todoh and Tamaki are waiting in there," CC said looking at the door.

"I know," Lelouch said as the opened the door.

Lelouch, Kallen, and CC entered the room and saw Tamaki sitting on a couch and Todoh leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

Todoh and Tamaki saw Lelouch with CC and Kallen with him.

"Zero," Todoh spoke.

"Hey, how's it going buddy?" Tamaki greeted with a grin.

"I'm fine Tamaki," Lelouch replied warmly, "what about you?"

"Hmhm, never been better. Did see me buddy, did you see the way I kicked butt out there?"

"Well, not exactly but CC told how you arrived and aided us. You helped turn the tide for us," Lelouch looked at Todoh, "as you did Todoh and I want to thank you for keeping Suzaku at bay so that I could start and complete my mission."

Todoh smiled, "You're welcome Zero," Todoh shook his head, "no, I think it's appropriate that refer you as Emperor Lelouch."

"Ah, I'm sure he doesn't mind," Tamaki said with smile and then looked at Lelouch, "do you buddy?"

"How interesting that you're acting all buddy-buddy with him," Kallen said with a grin.

"Hey, I've always been buddy-buddy with him," Tamaki countered pointing at Kallen, "he's my best bud," Tamaki put his arm around Lelouch's shoulder with a grin, "I love this kid more than my own life."

"Tamaki…" Lelouch spoke a bit surprised.

"That's funny," CC said with a shrug, "last month, you, along with Todoh, Ohgi, and the others were ready to kill him, referring him as a con man…and you were even willing to shoot Kallen under suspicion of that she was under the control of Lelouch's geass, using her as bait to lure him."

"CC!" Kallen spoke surprised.

"Hey, why the hell you got to bring that up?" Tamaki responded angrily.

"But what CC said is true," Todoh said, "we gave in Schneizel's words as well with Ohgi, who was no better at the things he was doing…especially with Villetta."

"Hey, that was a mistake, you and I both know that now," Tamaki said.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Lelouch assured them.

Tamaki, Todoh, CC, and Kallen looked at Lelouch a bit surprised.

"It was Schneizel who started it and Ohgi as well as Villetta plotted as well but it's also my own fault."

"Lelouch…" Kallen spoke.

"I was so depressed when I thought that Nunnally was gone that I couldn't bring myself to keep going. Schneizel, knowing the mood I would be in, spoke with you all about my geass with his evidences. If I just snapped out of it when I should have, I would have been there in the conference and point out the holes in the accusations and besides, I was too depressed to hold it against you all for trying to kill me."

"But that doesn't change the fact of the betrayal came to be and the fact what was going to happen in the Ikaruga," Todoh said feeling guilty and wishing that he had known what he did knew now, "and that doesn't change the fact that Kozuki was used to lure you out," Todoh looked at Kallen, "Kozuki, on behalf of myself and Tamaki, we are sorry for what we did to you as well. Even if you don't forgive us, we want to at least let you know that we regret our actions."

"Well, I'm glad that you two realized it…I would have also liked it if Ohgi admitted he was wrong as well."

Lelouch nodded, "I've done things as well, mistakes that could have been avoided…and Kallen, I've put you through so much, I'm sorry."

Kallen held on Lelouch's hand with both of her, "Lelouch, we've gone over it already. That's enough, okay? Besides, I'm glad to follow you and I will never regret it."

Lelouch looked at her with a smile and CC shrugged as she looked away.

"Well, anyway, Xingke and Lady Kaguya will be here soon," Lelouch said, "and I intend to explain some things, one of them is my geass…and the actions that I have taken as Zero."

"You'll really tell us?" Tamaki asked.

Lelouch nodded with a serious expression, "Yes."

Todoh nodded as well.

**Bridge of the Avalon**

Nina was looking at the monitor and was watching as surviving members of Schneizel's forces were being escorted by members of Lelouch's forces. The young bespectacled scientist sighed and then she saw someone on the screen and she saw Suzaku and Gino being taken elsewhere as well with Anya and two soldiers escorting them.

"Suzaku, you were Princess Euphemia's knight," Nina said softly, "I wonder what Princess Euphemia would say now if she was still alive, seeing what has happened," Nina had her head and thought of what she said to Lelouch.

**Flashback: Merlin's Knightmare Hanger**

"No, you've done enough for me Nina," Lelouch said, "Besides, what you just said revealed your true feelings on this; therefore, you've done enough for me…for Zero, Euphie's murderer."

Kallen, Cecile, Lloyd, and Roland looked at Lelouch with concern.

Nina paused for a moment and looked at Lelouch, "I won't find in my heart to forgive Zero, most likely not for the rest of my life but this is difference from that. I simply had to find my own answers to everything that's happened."

"I see…"

**Flashback End**

"I meant it too," Nina then had a sad expression, "In the end; my own creation killed a lot of innocent people. I have to make sure that my creation of the F.L.E.I.A. is wiped out of existence…I wonder if I would able to face the love ones left behind."

"That is a tough one," Natalie said appearing behind Nina.

Nina was surprised and turned to see her younger sister, "Natalie, what are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for Lloyd and Miss Cecile but I didn't see them but lo and behold, I find you big sister."

"Oh…" Nina turned and Natalie stood next to her.

"You were saying about your creation."

Nina nodded, "Yes, I have to make sure to erase any trace of the F.L.E.I.A.s"

Natalie nodded, "I agree," the Knight of Eleven looks at the screen and sees the Damocles, "just as we have to make sure that the Damocles is destroyed."

"What are you going to do with the Damocles?"

"It's already set for its final destination."

"Huh, final destination?" Nina asked confused.

Natalie looked at Nina with a smile, "His Majesty has ordered for the Damocles to set to go straight to the sun therefore destroying it."

"Oh…"

**The Merlin**

After what seemed to be a long time, on the deck of the Merlin, a jet had arrived and landed. As the jet came to a complete stop, people were coming out of the jet and it was Xingke, Kaguya, Tianzi, Xianglin, Hong Gu, and Odysseus. Lelouch's soldiers greeted them and informed them that they would accompany them to the conference room in the Merlin. Meanwhile, in the hallway, Nunnally, who was being wheeled by Sayoko who was very happy to be with Nunnally again, was on her way to the conference room as well.

"It brings me great joy Lady Nunnally," Sayoko said.

"Joy?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes that you and Master Lelouch are together again."

Nunnally smiled, "Yes, it is."

"I must admit that I'm surprised with what you did. After learning what Schneizel's true intentions are, you made him believe that you were still willing to help him."

"Oh, it's not that impressive," Nunnally replied waving it off.

"No, it really is, you're just as clever as Master Lelouch."

Nunnally simply had her hands together, "I was doing what I believe would be the right thing."

In the conference room of the Merlin, Lelouch, along with Kallen, CC, Todoh, and Tamaki were sitting in their chairs waiting. After some time, the door opened and Kaguya, Tianzi, Xingke, Hong Gu, Xianglin, and Odysseus arrived.

Lelouch nodded, "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for meeting with us Emperor Lelouch," Kaguya replied.

Lelouch saw his eldest brother, "Odysseus, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well, yes, I wanted to be here and listen in as well."

'"That's fine, please brother, join us," Lelouch motioned a chair for Odysseus to sit.

Everyone was getting comfortable with their seats and soon Nunnally and Sayoko arrived.

"Hello everyone," Nunnally greeted.

"Oh Nunnally," Odysseus greeted as he went and hugged Nunnally, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Odysseus, you're here as well," Nunnally said, "That's good."

Odysseus looked at Nunnally and smiled, "And you've regained your sight. When did that happen?"

"Not too long ago."

The eldest offspring of Charles zi Britannia was in glee, "This is nothing short of a miracle, "he looked at Lelouch, "don't you agree Lelouch?"

"Yeah, it really is."

"Nunnally, I'm so glad you realized the truth about Schneizel and his real plan and decided to go against it."

"I was doing what I believe was right," Nunnally said.

**Student Council Room of Ashford Academy**

Rivalz was on his cell phone talking to someone and the person he was talking to was Nina. Milly was also there wondering what were they talking about and hoped that Nina was okay.

"Are you really okay Nina?" Rivalz asked with concern.

Nina was speaking with Rivalz on the other line and the things she was telling him was making Rivalz feel relieved as he nodded.

"Okay, okay, that's great Nina," Rivalz spoke and as Nina spoke as well, "that's good news and I'm glad that both you and Lelouch are all right."

Nina spoke and Rivalz nodded.

"Yeah, well, it's good that Kallen's all right as well."

Nina spoke again and Rivalz nodded again and Rivalz was happy to hear what Nina was saying.

"That's great Nina, yeah, we'll be looking forward to it," Rivalz nodded and had an understanding expression, "okay, I'll let you go and I'll give the Prez your regards…yeah, sure….okay, see you later Nina."

Rivalz hung up his cell phone and Milly looked at Rivalz.

"Well?" Milly asked.

Rivalz nodded, "It's over, Lelouch won over Prince Schneizel."

Milly felt relieved and had her hand over her heart, "That's good…thank goodness," Milly had a relieved expression and tears were coming from her eyes, "thank goodness they're okay."

"It really is a relief. Nina and Lelouch have stuff they have to do but Nina assured me that she and Lelouch will come and see us…and Kallen will come as well."

Milly was happy, "I'm looking forward to it."

**Conference Room of the Merlin**

After the happy reunion went on, everyone settled down and got down to the matters at hand.

"Emperor Lelouch," Kaguya started, "first off, we want to thank for your help when we were being threatened by your siblings."

"Think nothing of it," Lelouch assured, "I do apologize that it had happened in the first place."

"Um, it's not your fault," Tianzi said, "you didn't want that to happen, they were the ones at fault for what they did, so please, don't blame yourself for their actions."

"Thank you for your words Jiang," Lelouch replied giving the young Chinese Empress a warm smile.

Tianzi nodded while she was blushed a little.

Xingke nodded, "With that, as agreed, we want to know what you have to say about certain things before we make the decision to allow Britannia to join the UFN."

"Of course," Lelouch said.

"If I may," Todoh spoke.

"Todoh?" Xingke spoke as he and everyone in the room looked at Todoh.

Todoh looked around and looked at Lelouch, "I think that it is safe to say that everyone here knows about Lelouch's geass."

Everyone in the room nodded and Todoh looked at Lelouch with a serious expression.

"Lelouch…Zero, I need to ask and be honest and don't twist things. Did you use your geass on any of us here?"

"Todoh!" Kallen spoke and was about to rebuke his question but Lelouch stopped her.

"It's fine Kallen," Lelouch said, "I'll be honest with you," Lelouch sighed, "to be absolute honest, yes, I did use my geass and I used it on Kallen."

There were gasps and people were visibly upset but Lelouch silenced them.

Lelouch continued, "Let me finish, yes, I did use my geass on her but that was only to find out who she was and why she was fighting in the resistance, that is all. Also, what you should know is that my geass can only work once."

"You're being truthful, right?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes."

"To be honest, I was angry and annoyed when CC told me that Lelouch did use his geass on me but I was relieved to know that he didn't use it to make me follow him," Kallen said.

"So you never used your geass on any of us to make us follow you?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course not," Lelouch answered, "you followed me as Zero through your own freewill, it wouldn't have mean anything if I used my geass to do it."

"That's the truth," CC pointed out, "that's the kind of person he is. Besides, if Lelouch really had used his geass on you all here or the others, there's no way you all would have been able to turn on him."

Todoh was shocked, "I see," he had his hand on his chin, "of course…that makes sense."

"I knew it, I knew all along," Tamaki said, "here was Schneizel telling us that we were all under the control of geass, man, I feel stupid for even listening to that snake. It should have been obvious that he wanted to cripple us just like CC said," Tamaki was got even more irritated, "dammit, how can Ohgi just go for it just like that…tch, it's got to be because of that woman, Villetta."

"I feel foolish as well," Todoh said, "we should have questioned them."

"Just in case, there is still doubt," Lelouch started, "there is someone who has the power to cancel the effect of any geass power."

"Who has that ability?" Kaguya asked.

"Jeremiah."

"Jeremiah does?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, he had that ability for some time now; it's how Kallen knows for sure that I only used my geass on her just to find out why she fought on the side of the resistance."

"That's right," Kallen said.

"I see, that's quite useful," Todoh commented.

"Lelouch, then please answer us something that is like a terrible stain. The case of what happened a year ago," Kaguya said, "Lelouch, I'm talking about the terrible massacre at the Special Administrative Zone."

Lelouch had sadness, it was one of the things that he truly regretted as it resulted of the lives of many innocent Japanese people and the lost of his sister Euphemia who was made against her will to commit genocide.

"Lelouch, did you really, really make Euphemia commit genocide with your geass?" Todoh asked upset at the memory.

"There was a recording that Schneizel presented us," Tamaki said.

"You mean this recording," Lelouch said as he brought out the same recording Schneizel used to when he met with the Black Knights.

Lelouch played the recording, "_Lelouch, did you use your geass on Euphie?"Suzaku's voice asked._

"_I did," Lelouch's voice answered._

"_To massacre the Japanese?"_

"_I gave the order."_

Lelouch ended the recording and it surprised the others in the room.

"That's the one," Todoh said.

"How did you get it?" Xianglin asked.

"Schneizel gave it to me," Lelouch answered.

"Schneizel gave it to you?" Odysseus asked confused, "But why would he…wait, you used that power over Schneizel, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Lelouch admitted, "it was how I was able to beat him and get him to surrender to me."

Odysseus was about to scold Lelouch for using his geass but thought of something and sighed, "You know, I bet if Schneizel had geass and the roles were reversed, he would have done the same thing."

"He probably would," Nunnally added.

This got the rest except for Lelouch, Kallen, and CC thinking that possibility for a moment.

Kaguya cleared her throat and looked at Lelouch with a serious expression, "What we heard was you admitting that you used your geass on Euphemia…with that…"

"Wait, I want to ask," Nunnally interjected.

"Nunnally…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Kaguya but I really want to ask my brother this, please?"

"Hmm…fine, you look like you're getting real antsy to ask," Kaguya said being understanding and guessed what Nunnally was going to ask her precious brother.

"Thank you," Nunnally said being grateful and then turned to her brother, "Lelouch, there is something that I feel no really asked you."

"Nunnally…" Lelouch spoke.

"Lelouch, was it ever your intention to make Euphie kill all the Japanese?"

Lelouch had a sad expression as he shook his head, "No, it wasn't but it happened and all because of my own carelessness."

"…Please tell us honesty, tell us what happened when you met with Euphie last year."

Lelouch looked at Nunnally and Kallen had her hand on Lelouch's shoulder as a way to assure him as Lelouch looked at his red headed queen and nodded.

"I want to hear as well," Kaguya said, "What happened…Master Zero?"

Lelouch sighed and composed himself, "Euphie and I went to talk in the G1."

**Flashback: In the bridge of the G1 within the SAZ, one year ago**

"Even though the cameras are off, you're still being extremely careful, aren't you?" Euphie asked as Lelouch turned off all the power in the G1.

"I have been in hiding for a long time due to a certain empire I'm afraid," Lelouch stated as he took off his mask. He took out a needle gun and pointed at his half-sister, "This is a needle gun made from ceramic and bamboo. It can't be picked up on a metal detector."

"Lelouch, you would never shoot me, would you?" Euphie plainly asked.

"No," Lelouch answered, "I would never do that; you'll be doing the shooting Euphie."

"Huh?" Euphie was a bit disturbed of her half-brother's response.

Lelouch, on the other hand, felt that this was the only way to do things. He refused to receive 'hand outs' from anyone, no matter how much good intention behind it.

"This ceremony is being broadcast globally and the world is going to witness you, a Britannian princess, shoot Zero," Lelouch stated, "What do you think will happen next?"

"Rioting would break out, I imagine," Euphie answered.

"Right, Zero will become a martyr tricked into a deathtrap and instantly your popularity will crash to earth."

"What kind of nonsense are you saying? You should just help me rebuild Japan…"

"If you force it upon us from up high, then you're just as bad as Clovis was."

Euphie was taken aback by what Lelouch was saying.

Lelouch continued, "All task at hand have been cleared. After hovering near death, Zero will be met with cheers when he makes a miraculously recovery because people don't give a damn about reason but nobody can resist miracles," Lelouch flipped the needle gun and extended to Euphie, "now take the gun."

"Huh," Euphie uttered still confused on what Lelouch was planning.

"There can only be one messiah you understand and when the people realize that you're a false one, they'll-"

Lelouch didn't get to finish because of the sudden pain he felt from his left eye and he fell on one knee. Euphemia began to worry for her brother and went to make sure he was okay but Lelouch slapped her hands away from her angrily.

"Stop it!" Lelouch demanded as he got up still covering his left eye, "Stop giving me your pity!" He began to look at his sister with contempt, "Stop giving me your charity!"

Euphie only had look of concern.

Lelouch continued ranting, "This is something I have to achieve on my own and so for that, I shall now stain your hands with blood Euphemia li Britannia!" Lelouch started activating his geass.

"That isn't my name, I renounced it!" Euphie declared with passion.

Lelouch was caught off guard by Euphie's declaration and deactivated his geass.

"There'll probably be a formal announcement issued by the homeland about it any day now, but I've given up my claim to the throne."

Lelouch was shocked to hear his sister's words, "But why? It isn't because you accepted Zero, is it?"

"Well of course, I had to pay the price for doing something so selfish, those are the consequences," Euphie answered with a smile.

Lelouch was surprise but kept his composure, "Yes, but it wasn't difficult to give that up, was it? And I suppose you did it for my sake."

Euphie chuckled, "As conceited as you ever were but no, I did it for Nunnally.

"_For Nunnally?_" Lelouch asked in his head.

Euphie turned her back, "She told me herself, 'all I want is to be with my brother and that's all that matters, I want nothing more'".

"For that petty reason?"

The third princess turned to face the mask less Zero, "That's right Lelouch, that's how I made up my mind. It made me stop and reflect what was truly important to me in life. Do you understand now? I'm not giving up anything that has significant meaning or real worth to me and you don't need to worry, I won't tell anyone about you."

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle, "And Cornelia?"

"It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"Euphie, you are a fool, an amazing fool."

"I know I'm as smart as you Lelouch, I've never been able to beat you in games or study, however-"

"However," Lelouch interrupted softly, "in your usual rash fashion, you've managed to win all of it. When I think of you, I don't visualized a Sub-Viceroy or a princess, I only see the plain little Euphie who you used to be."

"Then will you join plain little Euphie and help her?" Euphie asked as she extended her hand.

Lelouch considered the notion and saw the determination on Euphie's face, "You are…you are the worst opponent I have ever faced," Lelouch took Euphie's hand as being ready to cooperate, "you win."

Euphie was a bit surprised.

"I'll amend my plans to help out your special zone," Lelouch said and that made Euphie very happy, "ah, but not as your subordinate, all right?"

"All right," Euphie replied in glee, "though you haven't got very much faith in me, have you?"

"Hmm?" Lelouch uttered.

"Did you honestly believe that by simply threatening me I would shoot you?"

"Oh no, you got it all wrong. When I really want people to follow my orders, they will not resist me, whether to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku, or any order at all."

Euphie couldn't help but find it silly, "Oh now you're being silly, stop playing with me."

"I'm serious," Lelouch replied unaware that his geass was starting to activate, "for example, if I told you to kill all the Japanese, it wouldn't matter how you felt about."

Lelouch's geass affected Euphie without his knowledge and the command began to take hold on her.

Euphie gasped as she felt something evil was taken hold of her to do something terrible, "No, don't make me do it please," she was trying to fight the horrific command that was invading her mind and body, "I'm not…"

Lelouch didn't know was going with his half-sister.

"I'm not going to do it please," Euphie continued to struggle against it, "I don't want to kill them."

Lelouch gasped, "Did I…?" Lelouch realized that his geass activated and gave the command to Euphie to commit genocide.

"You're right," Euphie said suddenly in a monotone voice, "I have to kill all the Japanese."

Lelouch was horrified when he realized what just happened, "_I've become like Mao, I can't control my geass power._" Lelouch kneeled down to Euphie, "Forget the order that I gave you!"

Lelouch's words were on deaf ears as Euphie picked up the needle gun.

"Wait Euphie, don't!" Lelouch called to her as she ran outside.

**Flashback End**

"By the time I went to try the stop her, it was too late," Lelouch said finishing his story with his head down ashamed.

Everyone in the room was surprised to hear the story, even more so that Lelouch had indeed intended to work with Euphemia.

"Lelouch, you…you really intended with work with Euphie?" Odysseus asked.

"Yes, when I saw how resolve Euphie was and when she was willing pay the price, I couldn't help but to be impressed and it was there that I willing to aid her."

"But it all ended up being a disaster and all because of a joke," Todoh said sounding upset, "and you not knowing that your geass was activated.

"If I had known that my geass was activated, I would have never made that stupid joke," Lelouch said, bitter and angry with himself that his supposedly harmless joke with his geass activating on its own lead the devastating massacre.

"Lelouch, didn't you ever try to explain all this to Suzaku?" Nunnally asked.

"No, I didn't," Lelouch answered as he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I figured it wouldn't make much of a different and I refuse to make excuses. Besides, even if I did tell him, I'm sure that he would still react the same way that he did when he confronted me in Kamine Island and when we met at the old Kururugi Shrine."

"How could you do this?" Kaguya asked, "How could you use what happen for your own gain, to start the Black Rebellion?"

"Yes, how could you do that?" Todoh asked.

Lelouch had his head down in shame, he knew that it wasn't going to pleasant and he knew that they were not going to just let it go.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The end of the discussion in the conference room and a few days later, Lelouch continues with his rule over Britannia and the UFN makes a decision.**


End file.
